Kim Possible Rangers
by BNGwarrior
Summary: A KPPR fussioncrossover. When an evil so great that not even Kim Possible will be able to handle it, a face from the past will come forth to assemble a new team of heroes to fight this threat. It is the return, of the Power Rangers. Ocational FEMSLASH.
1. The Team Assembled

**Author's Note: I don't own Power Rangers, if I did, there would be a lot more original seasons, and I don't own Kim Possible**

Kim Possible Rangers

Chapter 1, The Team Assembled

"Man I'm beat." Teen hero Kim Possible said, flopping down onto her bed after just returning from yet another world saving mission. "I would almost swear that evil never sleeps just to that it drives us nuts." She groaned as she sat up.

"Hey relax KP." Said Ron Stoppable, sidekick, best friend, and boy friend as he began to rub Kim's shoulders. "We came, we beat the bad guys, we saved the world. All in a days work." Kim said nothing in reply and just let out a small moan as Ron worked out the knots in her shoulders.

"Ron," she said quietly, "how long have we been dating?"

"About 4 months now I think." Ron said with a smile. "Ever since Junior Prom."

"And in those 4 months, have I ever told you why I loved you?" she asked.

"I think you have," he replied, "but please, remind me."

"Well," Kim started, turning around and sliding her arms around Ron's neck "you're sweet," she gave him a small kiss on the neck, "you're funny," she kissed his cheek, "you're brave," she kissed his chin, "and you know me better than anyone else." She kissed his lips. The two of them fell back onto the bed, lips pressed together, hands slowly moving beneath each other's shirts.

"Kimmi-Cub." Said Dr. Thomas Possible, Tommy to his friends, coming up the stairs and finding his daughter and her boyfriend on the bed. All three of them froze, not sure what was about to happen next. Ron was the first to recover and break the silence.

"Hey Mr. Dr. P." he said, looking sheepishly at his girlfriend/best friend's father. "This is a little awkward isn't it?"

"A little bit Ronald." Tommy said, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes, "May I ask what you were doing up here with my daughter." Ron was silent, not trusting himself to speak for fear of getting launched into a black hole.

"It's really my fault Daddy." Kim said, speaking up, "Ron was just helping me relax after our latest mission and I guess I was starting to go a little overboard." Ron and Kim held their breathes as Tommy looked back and forth between the two teens.

"All right." He said finally, "Just make sure it doesn't go _too_ far over board." As he descended down the stairs, neither Kim nor Ron noticed the small smile that was playing across the doctor's lips. Once he was out of sight, Kim and Ron let out a long sigh of relief.

"Thanks for the cover." Ron said.

"It wasn't really a cover; I was coming onto you, not the other way around." Kim said.

"KP, please don't talk like that, it makes me sound weak." Ron begged.

"Sorry Ron." Kim said, "Maybe next time I'll just let you shoot your mouth off and give my dad reason to launch you into a black hole." Ron and Kim looked at each other and smiled.

"I should probably be heading home though." Ron said, getting off the bed and grabbing his stuff. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok Kim."

"Sure thing Ron." Kim said, going over and giving him a quick kiss. As Ron went down the stairs, he didn't notice Dr. Tommy Possible watching him from the kitchen, a smile playing around his face.

"I know that look Thomas Possible." Said Mrs. Kimberly Possible Sr. "It's the same look you have whenever up see Kimmi giving it her all. Who's it pointed at this time?"

"At Ronald." Tommy said, "I see a lot of myself in the kid."

"How so?" Kim asked.

"Remember when I fist showed up in Angel Grove? I was an outcast, all I had was my martial arts." Tommy said, "And then I met you and the others and it changed my life forever. Now that Ronald has officially become a couple with our Kimmi-Cub, I just keep seeing more and more of myself." The Possibles watched as Ron walked out the door.

"Do you think he felt anything when he died?" Kim asked.

"Probably not." Tommy replied. "I mean he was pure energy at the time and he knew what had to be done and had no problem going." Right outside the Possible home, Ron was engulfed in a pillar of red light and disappeared. "Maybe he's even still out there somewhere."

Ron Stoppable fell onto a cold metal floor in the darkness.

"Ow," he said getting to his feet and massaging his back where he landed. "Where am I? Some alien space craft?"

"Ron, is that you?" a voice in the darkness said. Into what little light there was, rolled a young man with slicked back brown-red hair sitting in a wheel chair.

"Felix?" Ron said. "What's going on man?"

"Don't know dude?" Felix replied, rolling over to Ron, "But I've seen a little bit of the tech around here, it's pretty advanced, for all I know it could be alien." Then they heard a moan in the darkness. Ron raised his fists and lowered himself into a defensive position.

"Felix, you got a flashlight in that chair of yours?" Ron whispered. Felix nodded and pressed a button on the arm of his wheel chair, sprouting two flashlights, illuminating the darkness. He pointed the light in the direction of the moan and illuminated a large man with blond hair and a varsity jacket that was beginning to stir. "Brick?" Ron asked "Brick Flagg." The lump sat up and looked at Ron.

"Ron?" Brick moaned, sitting up. "What's going on man?"

"We're not sure." Ron said, helping the large ex-quarterback to his feet. "Although Felix is thinking something alien."

"Aliens!" a scream shout out. "You mean I've been abducted by aliens with a bunch of losers!"

"Oh, no." Ron groaned, "I'd know that scream anywhere."

"Bonnie." Brick said. Felix spun his chair around and shown it onto the tall, slim, brown haired Bonnie Rockwaller.

"You guys know her?" Felix asked.

"Ex-girlfriend." Brick said.

"Constant tormentor and KP's rival." Ron said. "So, is anyone else here?"

"I am Ron." Said a voice next to Bonnie. Into the light came the blond cheerleader Tara Stone (A/N: I just made the last name up, they never gave her one.) Ron gulped a little as she walked into the light; he'd always had something of a crush on her, and a gut feeling, and just about everyone, told her that the feeling was mutual.

"All right," Ron said, "So what's next?" as if in answer to his question, the entire room they were in was lit up a tube on a nearby wall. Inside the tube soon came the face of an old man.

"Holly shit, the Wizard of Oz!" Ron yelled, pointing at the face. Much to everyone's surprise, the floating face chuckled at Ron's outburst.

"No Ron Stoppable, I am not the Wizard of Oz." The face said. "However, I am a wizard. My name is Zordon. And I have selected the five of you to be the next generation of Power Rangers."

**And that's how things are getting started. It's my first fanfic so please be nice. Read and review please**

**I don't own Kim Possible or Power Rangers**

Kim Possible Rangers

Chapter 2, To Ranger, or Not To Ranger


	2. To Ranger, or Not To Ranger

**I don't own Kim Possible or Power Rangers**

Kim Possible Rangers

Chapter 2, To Ranger, or Not to Ranger

"Power Rangers?" Ron asked, looking around at the assembled individuals around him. "No offence Big Z, but are you sure you got the right people?"

"And what's that suppose to mean Stoppable?" Bonnie demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"It means that Felix is in a wheelchair, Brick's not exactly the smartest banana in the bunch, I've never know you to put you neck out for anyone unless there was something in it for you, Tara just seems to gentle to be caught up in all of this, and I'm just a sidekick." Ron said, matching Bonnie's glare with one of his own. "This whole saving the world business isn't a game. I can't count the number of times Kim and I have just barley made it out of a jam, and I don't want to see anyone of you putting yourselves out there on the line like that." Everyone stood in shock at Ron's outburst, Bonnie especially. In all the time that any of them had know Ron, they'd never seen him talk like that. But behind them, the great floating face known as Zordan chuckled.

"And that Ron Stoppable is exactly why I chose you." He said. "You place the safety of other's before all else and are more than willing to fight to prove it. Qualities needed for the Red Ranger." Ron was suddenly covered in a bright red light and when it faded, his usual cloths had gone and were replaced with a red suit and he wore a helmet that had some monkey like similarities.

"Monkeys." Ron muttered, shaking his head, "Why is it always monkeys?"

"Bonnie Rockwaller." Zordon continued. "Cunning and ambitious, you have been chosen to be the Green Ranger." Bonnie was suddenly covered in a similar light that Ron was and was soon wearing an outfit almost exactly like his, except it was green and was snake themed instead of monkey.

"Eyes up or down boys." She snapped when she noticed some of the guys were staring at her chest.

"Brick Flagg, strong and loyal, you have been chosen to be the Black Ranger." This time Brick was covered in light and was soon wearing a black bronco themed uniform.

"A horse?" he said, "I'm a horse?"

"Tara Stone, kind and loyal, you have been chosen to be the White Ranger." Tara was bathed in light and came out in a white tiger uniform.

"Badical!" She said, looking at herself and getting a small smile from Ron.

"Felix Renton, brave and smart, you have been chosen to be the Blue Ranger." Felix was covered in light and when if faded; he wore a blue, eagle themed costume. And he was on his own two feet.

"Hey!" he yelled, jumping up in down. "My legs! They work! Ha, ha!" he even did a little jig.

"You have all been chosen to become the next generation of Rangers, but the power is yours only if you decide to take it." Zordon said.

"Big Z, with all due respect, this is a lot to take in, would you mind if we had some time to talk about it?" Ron asked, removing his helmet.

"Of course Ron." Zordon said, "You and the others may talk amongst yourselves in our Hall of Former Rangers. Alpha will show you the way."

"Who will?" Ron asked.

"That would be me." Said a high pitched voice. Ron and the others turned to see a 5 ft red robot with a flying saucer like head walking towards them. "I am Alpha 7, Zordon's assistant, now if you'll just follow me." The Rangers followed Alpha into a large room with a high ceiling. The walls had been decorated with pictures and uniforms of what Ron assumed were past Power Rangers given the name of the room that they were in. "Should you need anything, I will be right outside." Alpha said as he left the Rangers to themselves.

"So, what do you think Ron?" Felix asked, walking around, savoring the use of his legs after so long in his chair. "I mean you're the one with the most experience here."

"I don't know Felix." Ron said, looking at a picture of a group of people in matching non-ranger uniforms, 4 of them wearing white jumpsuits and 2 of them black ones with red caps. "This is unbelievable, even for me."

"I wonder why Kim isn't here." Brick said looking around at all the other Rangers that had worn his color before him.

"Maybe this his something that little miss Possible can't handle." Bonnie said.

"Chill out Bon-Bon." Ron snapped, "I'm sure Zordon had a good reason for picking us. Still trying to figure out why you're here though."

"Hey guys," Tara called, "Check this out." She was standing in front of a large picture with 10 people in it, although behind it were only 7 uniforms, black, pink, blue, yellow, red, green, and white. But what shocked them, Ron epically, was that standing in the middle of the picture, hand in hand, was Tommy and Kimberly Possible Sr.

"Whoa." Brick said while Bonnie and Felix were just staring in shock

"Alpha!" Ron called. The little robot came running in. "Who is this, in the picture." He said, pointing at Kim's parents and the others.

"Those are the 10 original Power Rangers. The 5 chosen by Zordon himself," he pointed to Kim's mom and 4 other's, "4 that replaced them" he pointed to four other Rangers, "and Tommy."

"And Tommy get's his own intro because…" Ron trailed off

"He is the greatest Ranger of all time." Alpha explained. "He has worn 5 uniforms and was originally an evil Ranger that was brought by the side of good thanks to loyal friends."

"Wow." Ron said, turning back to the giant picture. "No wonder KP's such a hero, she was right, it is the genes." The 5 new Rangers stood in silence for a moment, taking in the sight before them. "So," Ron said finally "Who actually wants to try and do this?"

"Now you're for it Stoppable?" Bonnie said, "What brought this on?"

"Looking at these original 10, Kim's parents, it makes me think that maybe, just maybe the 5 of us can do this." Ron said, placing his hand out in front of him. "So who's in?"

"I'm in." Felix said, placing his hand on top of Ron's.

"Me too." Brick said, putting his hand in.

"Definitely." Tara added.

"Well, I can't let all of you have all the fun." Bonnie sighed, placing her hand in.

"So we're all in this, together." Ron said, the others nodded. "All right then, let's go give the big floating head our answer." Ron turned and led the other back to the main chamber. "All right Big Z, you've got yourself some Power Rangers." Zordon beamed at the 5 young people before him.

"I thank you for your dissections, and they couldn't have come at a better time, a great evil is about to break free from 2000 years of imprisonment." Zordon said gravely.

"And what is this evil?" Felix asked

"It is called," Zordon said, "Demonrella."


	3. Demonrella

**I don't own Kim Possible or Power Rangers**

Chapter 3, Demonrella

Deep within a mountain a stone carving of a woman hung embedded into the rock with various symbols around it. A small, old slip of paper was attached to the carvings forehead.

"This is it?" Shego asked, turning to Dr. Drakken, "This is what you dragged us all down here for?"

"Ay, I'm with the lass on this one." Duff Killigan, the mad golfer agreed. Around them, the other villains Monkey Fist and Motor Ed, loomed down upon the blue skinned mad scientist

"No, no listen to me." The doctor begged. "According to legend, the creature entombed inside this rock will give all of us the power to finally destroy Kim Possible and take over the world!"

"That's what you say about everything." Shego pointed out.

"Grrrr, silence Shego!" Drakken roared, pushing his way to the rock formation. "Behold my friends!" He yelled and ripped the paper off the wall. There was a moment of silence, a very long moment. Drakken looked at the paper in his hand, then back to the rock, and then to the 4 assembled super villains around him. Weakly, he chuckled.

"Who get's the first shot at him?" Monkey Fist called, as they began to move in on Drakken. As Drakken begged with them to spare him, the eyes of the rock formation began to glow and the whole thing began to crack with light pouring out of it. The villains froze as the entire wall suddenly exploded and out fell a woman with skin as red as blood, her eyes a burning yellow, her nails were claws, 2 horns protruded out of her coal black hair, a long tail was slowly unwrapping itself from her right leg and 2 giant bat-like wings were unfolding on her back. All 5 of the villains stared at her in awe.

"And who do I have to thank for releasing me from my imprisonment?" the asked, smiling sweetly, showing long sharp fangs.

"That would be me." Drakken said, stepping forward, "Dr. Drakken, you're new master, and the first thing you're going to do is, ack," Drakken was cut short as the woman's hand shot out and wrapped itself around his throat.

"Listen to me very well mortal." The woman hissed, "You serve me. I am the one with the power while you posses nothing." She threw Drakken into Killigan and Motor Ed. Shego and Monkey Fist looked at each other.

"You want her?" Shego asked.

"No, by all means she is yours." Monkey Fist replied.

"Silence!" the woman snapped. The villains all flinched and backed away. "For freeing me from my prison, I will allow you all to live and become generals in my army."

"Yes of course." Drakken said as he and the others all nodded vigorously. "And what do we call you."

"My name," the Woman said, "is Demonrella."

* * *

"So, who or what exactly is Demonrella?" Brick asked Zordon back at their command center.

"Demonrella is a demon that nearly conquered the Earth nearly 2000 years ago until she was stopped by a team of Power Rangers."

"Wait a minute." Bonnie cried. "I though the team that Kim's parents were in was the original team."

"They are the first team of Power Rangers in recorded history, but not the very first team of Rangers." Zordon explained. "Now, Demonrella led a large army of monsters ranging from vampires to werewolves to zombies and it took the Rangers everything they had to defeat her."

"But they couldn't destroy her." Felix said

"No, Demonrella was far to powerful to be completely destroyed," Zordon confirmed, "so the Rangers had to seal her within a stone wall."

"So what makes you think she'll get out?" Tara asked.

"I can sense that she is already free." Zordon said gravely. "And plotting her revenge."

"Then we'll have to be ready for her." Ron said as the other Rangers formed up around him,

"Hmm, it appears as though the team leader has been chosen." Zordon said proudly.

"Well, I guess Stoppable is the one with the most experience." Bonnie said.

"Bon-Bon was that actually a compliment?" Ron asked in mock shock.

"Don't read to much into it Stoppable, you're still a loser." Bonnie snapped, but it didn't wipe the smirk from Ron's face.

"And so the new Rangers are assembled." Zordon said proudly. Suddenly, an alarm sounded throughout the command center.

"And not a moment to soon." Alpha said. "Sensors show that Demonrella has appeared in Middleton with a small army of skeletons."

"Then it looks like we've got work to do." Ron said. Zordon nodded and powered the Rangers down to their original cloths and Felix to his chair, as well as giving them a wrist band representing their animal on their right wrist and a ring with their respective color on their right ring fingers.

"These are what you will use to transform back into Power Rangers." Zordon informed them. "All you must do is touch the ring to your wrist bands to morph."

"You got it Big Z." Ron said and uttered the words that had gone down in Power Ranger history and brought back many memories for Zordon. "All right guys. It's Morphin Time!" Ron and the others touched their rings to their wrist bands and were engulfed in a bright light.

"Blue Eagle!" Felix shouted.

"Whit Tiger!" Cried Tara.

"Black Bronco!" Declared Brick.

"Green Snake!" Said Bonnie.

"Red Monkey!" Finished Ron. As they morphed, Alpha teleported them to the center of the chaos that Demonrella's forces were causing.

"So now it's official." Alpha said, looking up at Zordon.

"Indeed it is Alpha." Zordon agreed. "The Power Rangers are back."

* * *

**And there's chapter 3, and don't worry for all of you KP fans, she's coming back next chapter. Read and review.**


	4. The Rangers Debut

**Something I probably should have mentioned from the beginning, this is taking place before Kim and Ron start their senior year and at the end of Mystic Force.**

**Thanks to iron-mantis**** and milordo-z 2.0**** for the inspiration for the villains new looks.**

**And as usual, I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: The Rangers Debut

Kim Possible tore soared from rooftop to rooftop on her rocket powered skates, moving towards the sea of chaos from which the people on the streets were moving away from.

"So what's the sitch on these things Wade?" She asked her 10 year old super genius.

"No clue Kim." Wade replied, typing away at his computer. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're headed strait into an army of walking skeletons."

"I see." Kim said. "And Ron?"

"Still nothing." Wade reported. "The chip I have on him's malfunctioning and I can't reach his cell."

"Well keep trying." Kim said, putting away the Kimunicator. This was nuts, an army of skeletons was rampaging through Middleton and Ron was no where to be found, granted when Kim stopped and looked down at the madness on the streets bellow, she kind of felt like turning around and running herself. Skeletons roamed through the crowd, literally tearing people apart and flinging their remains around like toys, it almost made Kim want to puke. But she straitened herself out and jumped down into the fray, landing on a good couple of skeletons on her way down.

"All right," She said bravely, "Who wants to be the first to get their skulls bashed?" The skeletons swarmed around her and as hard as she fought, they just kept coming. In almost no time they had her pinned to a wall and beating on her. Kim cried out in pain, thinking that this couldn't be how it ended, not like this. Then suddenly, there was a big flash of light, the skeletons were knocked back and Kim found herself in the arms of a man wearing a red monkey themed uniform. He was surrounded by 4 others wearing similar uniforms and they all looked ready for fight.

"Are you all right Miss Possible." The man in red asked Kim. She nodded and though she heard a sigh of relief. "Take a breather, we'll take it from here." He gently laid Kim down next to a wall.

"Who are you?" Kim asked her savior.

"We're the Power Rangers." The Red Ranger replied and Kim could almost hear his smile as she drifted into unconsciousness.

"She's out cold." Ron said to the others.

"Then I say we make them pay for it." Bonnie said, cracking her knuckles. "Nobody make's Kim miserable but me."

"What was that?" Brick asked, confused.

"Probably the closest thing to something nice Bonnie will say about Kim." Tara said, smiling beneath her helmet.

"We can discuses the miracle of Bonnie saying something nice about Kim later." Felix said. "Right now, let's kick their bony butts."

"Power Rangers," Ron said "let's go!" And the 5 Power Rangers charged into the mass of skeletons.

* * *

Ron leapted and dived, bobbed and weaved, zigged and zagged through the skeletons. You weren't the sidekick to the world's greatest teen hero without picking up a few things. Add to that mystic monkey power and a Power Ranger upgrade, and the Red Ranger was completely untouchable. "Monkey Staff!" He cried, pulling from his belt a long metal staff with a monkey shaped end. He swung the staff around, smashing the skeletons apart, using their fallen skulls as baseballs and hockey pucks. "It's almost to easy." He commented, pulling the staff onto his shoulders and smashing another skeleton in the face with a twist of his waist. 

Brick was plowing through the skeletons like a tank, sending heads, arms, legs, and just about everything else flying with punches, kicks, and even throws. Back in high school, he had been all star quarterback, now he was somewhat reminded of those days and with his Power Ranger upgrade, he was stronger, faster, and more agile than ever before. "Bronco Blade!" he called and a giant black sword with a bronco shaped hilt appeared in his hand. He swung the blade with ease, as if it were an extension of his arm. It cut through the skeletons like a knife through butter. "This is something I could definitely get use to." He said, staging a skeleton behind him without turning around.

Felix was having the time of his life, jumping from side to side, lashing out with powerful kicks, even using one to knock a skeleton's head off it's body and having it land on another ones body. The power that flowed through him, the power that had given him the ability to walk again, was more amazing than he'd ever imagined. "Eagle Cannon." He shouted and a double barrel, hand-held shotgun shaped like an eagle appeared in his hands. He fired off he shots, one after the other, causing the skeletons to literally explode into peaces at the blasts. "Damn it's good to be back on my own two feet." He cried out in joy as he rested his blaster on his shoulder and blew off the skull of another skeleton.

Tara and Bonnie were moving in perfect harmony, all the years of cheer leading together had made them able to predict one another's movements and with their new Power Ranger abilities it was even easier. "Snake Scythe!" Bonnie called as Tara shouted "Tiger Swords!" Bonnie gained a double bladed scythe in the image of a snake that would have made the Grim Reaper quake in his robes while Tara got two handled blades that was as long as her forearm twice over. And that was when all hell broke loose for those around them. Bonnie was a giant cyclone with the scythe, severing whatever kept the skeletons together with the blades. Tara on the other hand was almost literally a whirlwind, her blades spinning on her arms and herself spinning like a top, tearing apart anything and everything until the pieces littered the ground around them.

"Would it be wrong to say that I'm enjoying this?" Tara asked, sucker-punching a skeleton that was trying to jump her from behind.

"Considering that they're soulless walking corpses, no, I don't think so." Bonnie commented, giving her scythe one last sweep.

* * *

As Kim came around her eyes widened as she saw that the entire army of skeletons had been mowed down by the 5 people that had saved her not a few minutes ago. Slowly, she got up, never taking her eyes off of them. Then, the silence that had been on the street after the Rangers battle was broken by the sound of someone clapping. Kim and the Rangers looked up to the top of a building to see a woman with red skin, yellow eyes, black hair, horns, claws, wings, a tail, and fangs wearing a skin tight black tank top, sleeves, and pants. 

"Very impressive Rangers." The woman said. "So this is Zordon's newest team? He always was a fool. The last ones couldn't get rid of me, what makes you think you all can?"

"Demonrella I presume." The Red Rangers said. "Well, for starters, you've been out of the game for about 2000 years, and then there's 5 of us and only 1 of you."

"6 of us." Kim said, getting up and moving towards the Rangers.

"Well, well, well, it seems the Rangers already have a fan." Demonrella taunted. "And guess what, I've got my own team." She snapped her fingers and there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared, 5 figures stood in front of her, 5 figures that made Ron's jaw drop inside his helmet and Kim mutter, "No way." Shego, Dr. Drakken, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, and Motor Ed stood there, all of them changed.

Shego wore samurai-like armor that fit her body perfectly, her eyes were black with two reds dots in the void, and she wore spiked gauntlets with razor sharp claws. Motor Ed looked like a cross between Frankenstein's Monster and a transformer's reject with wheels up and down his body, his chest looking something like a car hood, and even half of his face looking like an engine. Duff had almost doubled in size and on his back was a spiked scythe in place of his usual golf club. Monkey Fist had become much more muscular and wore silver samurai armor and had two swords on his back. Drakken's was probably the most extreme and horrific transformation of them all, his skin had become scales, his eyes green, and a long gator like tail swished around on the ground behind him.

"Meet my generals." Demonrella said proudly.

"What in God's name did you do to them?" Kim demanded.

"She just gave us a little upgrade Kimmi." Shego said tauntingly. "Here let me give you a closer look." She leapt down from the building, claws outstretched, ready the tear Kim to shreds. The Red Ranger jumped in at the last second, blocking Shego's claws with his Monkey Staff.

"Back off Miss Green-Jeans." He grunted, pushing Shego away. "You want her, you have to go through me."

"Through us." The Green Rangers said, standing next to the Red Ranger and soon followed by the others.

"Sounds like fun to me." Shego said as the other villains turned monsters jumped down to join her.

"Wade." Kim said into the communicator. "What's the sitch on that new battle suit watch?"

"Finished and in you backpack." Wade replied. Kim smiled and dug around in her backpack before pulling out a small blue watch, strapping it on her wrist, and pressing a button on it, causing a battle suit to form up around body.

"All right Shego." She said, jumping over the Rangers, "Let's go." She charged at the green clad monster, ready for battle.

"Man, she's impatient." Bonnie commented.

"You have no idea." Ron said, shaking his head. "Bonnie you help out Kim with Shego, Felix you take Motor Ed, Brick you get Drakken, Tara you deal with Killigan, I got Monkey Fist." The Rangers broke their ranks and charged at their respective opponents.

* * *

Kim and Shego were going blow for blow, Shego's demonic green flames clashing with Kim's blue electric punches. 

"Not bad Kimmi." Shego grunted as she and Kim locked hands in a power struggle. "With that suit, it almost makes us equals." The she did something unexpected, she leaned over and kissed Kim on the lips. Her tactic caused Kim to loose her focus and she was bombarded by Shego's flames, sending her flying back in the green blaze. "Pretty tasty." Shego commented as she made her way towards Kim. I wonder how you flesh tastes." Before she could lash out, Bonnie's scythe lashed out, causing Shego to back flip away.

"Back off lady!" She snapped, spinning her scythe in her hands. "You're starting to freak me out."

"You?" Kim said, sitting up as her battle suite reformed around her. "She kissed me." Shego let out a roar and charged at the two teen girls, swinging her flaming claws. Kim and Bonnie back flipped away in perfect unison. Shego soon grew tired of chasing the them and blasted her flames at them. Kim brought up her energy shield, absorbed the flames into her suit, and sent it right back at Shego. Shego just smiled and spread her arms, letting the flames hit her, which caused her no effect.

"That tingled." She laughed and then lashed out with her claws. Bonnie appeared between them and caught Shego's claws against her scythe.

"I've already done this dance." Shego spat in the Green Ranger's face.

"Then let's try something new." Kim said, climbing up off of Bonnie's back and kicking Shego with a back flip kick. As Shego staggered back, Kim and Bonnie got the same idea.

"You hit her high, I'll hit her low!" Bonnie said and Kim nodded. Leaping up on to the scythe, Bonnie used it as a launcher and sent Kim air born. As Shego followed Kim's launch skyward, Bonnie charged forward, slashing Shego across the stomach with the scythe. As Shego doubled over, Bonnie spun around and kicked her in the face just in time for Kim to deliver a 2 fisted, electrically charged sledgehammer punch to her face. As Shego staggered backward, Bonnie began to spin the Snake Scythe above her head at amazing speeds.

"Snake Scythe!" She cried, slashing the weapon and sending 2 waves of energy at Shego which hit her dead on, sending her flying into a building and through a wall from which she didn't get back up.

* * *

Motor Ed had turned his arms into cannons and was blasting away at the Blue Ranger who dodged every single one of his blasts. 

"Dude, stand still, seriously!" Motor Ed cried out in frustration.

"Ain't gonna happen mullet head." Felix retorted, diving at Motor Ed and kicking him across the human side of his face.

"Dude, don't diss the mullet, seriously." Motor Ed growled as he blasted Felix, this time sending him skidding back. As Felix rose to his feed, the wheels on Motor Ed's legs snapped down onto the ground and he burned rubber towards Felix, blasting away like the madman he was. Felix tried to get up, but the blasts kept him pinned down and when he heard Motor Ed's laugh, it caused something deep within his memory to come to the surface.

(Felix's Flashback)

Felix was in the car with his dad, driving along on a dark stormy night. Felix was about 10 years old and going with his dad to visit his mom at work. Suddenly, from out of nowhere a giant semi-truck slams into Felix's car. As his father tries to regain control, they are pushed towards a cliff and off the road. The car tumbles down the side of the cliff, eventually killing Felix's father and making him crippled, and the whole time Felix can hear the maniac that pushed them off laughing.

(End Flashback)

"It was you." Felix said, struggling to his feet. "You're the one who pushed us off the road, the one who put me in the chair, the one that killed my father!" His Eagle Cannon materializing in his hands, Felix let out a roar of rage as he blasted Motor Ed's legs, nearly blowing them completely off. He rushed forward and pointed the cannon right in Ed's face and fired at point blank range, sending the crazed freak down for the count.

"I could kill you, but then I'd become you." Felix said panting. "And there's no way in Hell that's gonna happen."

* * *

Brick and Drakken where locked, pushing agents each other. Ron was right to have chosen Brick to take on Drakken, their strength was almost equal, and it was starting to drive Drakken nuts. 

"You're strong Black Ranger, I'll give you that." Drakken said, "But I've got something you don't." He broke apart from Brick's grip and spun around, smacking Brick around the middle with his tail, sending him flying down the street.

"Cheap shot." Brick muttered, rising to his feet. He charged into battle again. Drakken rolled his eyes as Brick came at him and lashed out with is tail. Brick smirked under his helmet and stopped, catching Drakken's tail as it came at him. "Can't hit me with the same move twice." Brick said as he pulled at Drakken's tail, lifting him off the ground and throwing him down the street. Before Drakken could recover, Brick pulled out the Bronco Blade and charged, dragging the blade against the ground.

"Bronco Blade!" He shouted, swing the blade up and tearing apart the street with a shock wave that sent Drakken flying skyward. "Later Lizard Lips!" Brick called

* * *

Duff Killigan swung his spiked scythe at the White Ranger, who was just barley able to block them and buckled every time the weapons clashed. 

"Give it up lass." Duff taunted. "You ain't got a prayer against me, you're too weak."

"Strength is only a part of the game ugly." Tara shot back, ducking under on of the mad golfer's swings. "It also helps to have a little skill." Quick as a blink, Tara shot under Duff's guard and hit him with two quick kicks to his stomach. Duff staggered back.

"Why you little wench." He grunted, taking up his old golfing position. "Four!" He swung his scythe like a golf club and a red ball of energy shot towards Tara. Tara spun one of her Tiger Swords and sent the blast right back at the mad-golfer/troll, hitting him square in the face.

"It's all over for you pal." Tara declared, spinning her blades and herself. "Tiger Swords!" She shot towards Duff like a miniature twister, spinning and slashing at his stomach before stopping suddenly and exploded with a burst of wind that sent Killigan soring into the air and toppling down onto the ground. "And never call me a wench." Tara said.

* * *

Ron and Monkey Fist were matching each other perfectly, neither had been yet able to land a hit, even after Monkey Fist had drawn his swords and Ron his Monkey Staff. 

"You fight well Red Ranger." Monkey Fist commented as he was deadlocked with Ron. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you too were in the possession of Mystic Monkey Power, but there are only 2 others with that power. One is a disgusting rodent and the other a buffoon." Ron glared at Monkey Fist beneath his helmet.

"You'd be surprised what someone is capable of when givin the right motivation Monkey Face." He growled, lunging at Monkey Fist, knocking him off balance.

"Maybe so, but that idiot could never amount to anything." Monkey Fist said. "Even the rodent is a better warrior that he is." With a roar, Ron lunged at Monkey Fist, who blocked the attack with his blade, but Ron used the momentum to rush forward and kicked the Monkey master in the chest, sending him backwards.

"Time to fly Monkey Fist." Ron declared, knocking Monkey Fist off his feet and shooting him into the air with 2 powerful kicks. "This fight's over." Ron slammed the tip of the Monkey Staff on the ground and felt the mystic monkey power within him merge with his new Ranger powers. "Monkey Staff!" Ron shot into the air like a missile and bashed into Monkey Fist. Then he turned in mid air and delivered a powerful elbow-knee-kick-punch combo and ended with a blast from his Staff and completely engulfed Monkey Fist. He landed on the ground and looked at his long time rival before turning around and walking away.

* * *

The 2 teams formed back up around their leaders, the villains around Demonrella and Kim and the Rangers around Ron. 

"Another time Power Rangers." Demonrella hisses. With a wave of her hand, she and her generals disappeared in a burst of light.

"Looks like that's that." The Blue Rangers said. The Red Ranger nodded and turned to Kim.

"Thank you for the assist Miss Possible." He said.

"Hey, it was no big." Kim replied modestly.

"But I would recommended you stay away from them form now on." The Red Ranger finished.

"What?" Kim screamed. "Excuse me, but I was doing pretty good I think."

"If we hadn't shown up, you would have been killed!" The Red Ranger shouted, "And I know that there are people who would not want that to happen! So just leave Demonrella and her new goons to us." He turned on his heel and rejoined the other Rangers and they teleported away.

* * *

**And there's chapter 4. Again, thanks to iron-mantis**** and milordo-z 2.0 for the ideas for the new villains and to everyone else reading. keep it up and keep the reviews coming.**


	5. Monkey Battle

**I know a bunch of people have been wondering when and if Kim is going to become a Ranger, and to that I have this to say: Chill Out! Kim's gonna be a Ranger, but it's going to be a while, and she's not going to be the only one. And sorry I haven't included Rufus yet.**

**I'm also going to pay tribute to a few of the coolest Rangers sagas including "The Evil Ranger Saga," "Forever Red," and since this is techinacly going on during Operation Overdrive "Once a Ranger" and the lineups have already been decided. Probably also going to be bustin' out a team up with Mystic Force.**

**I don't own Kim Possible or Power Rangers, that's Disney.**

Kim Possible Rangers 5, Monkey Battle

"I can't beleve the nerve of those spandex wearing, egotistical jercks!" Kim fummed as she and Ron walked to school for their first day of senior year. "I mean, I could have handeled them myself. Ok so the skeletons were kind of beating me and Shego and the others got some kind of power boost but still!"

"Hey, hey relax KP." Ron said, sliding his arm around Kim's shoulders. "So they told you to stay out of the crime fighting buseness for a few days. I'm not complaining, I think we could us the time off." Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat companion crawled up onto his master's shoulder and nodded.

"Ron, I've got about 3 years seniority on those guys." Kim snapped. "They shouldn't be telling me what to do." They walked into the school and headed for their lockers.

"Kim!" Monique called. Ever since Ron had moved up from best friend to boyfriend, Monique had filled the open slot. "Girl, you have got to get down to Club Bannan, these new Power Rangers have got the new fall line exploiding." (A/N sorry if that sucks, I don't really speak girl). She looked over at Ron who was vigerously shaking his head but it was to late.

"Monique, I don't want to hear anything that has to do with the Power Rangers." Kim snapped. Then she turned on her heel and stomped off.

"What's with her?" Monique asked.

"The Rangers told Kim to step back from the hero biz for a while." Ron explained. "She's a little ticked off." Monique nodded and hurryed off. Ron just stood for a minute, leaning ageanst a wall. He should have know Kim would have gotten ticked off when he told her to back off the hero game for a while until after Demonrella was taken care of. The last thing he wanted to see was her getting hurt, and then there would be needing to talk to her parents. He also made a mentle note to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P later about their Ranger pasts.

"Stoppable." A gruff voice snapped, bring Ron out of his past. Steve Barkin came martching towards Ron. "The bell range 2 minutes ago, get to class."

"Right, sorry Mr. Barkin, I was kind of lost in thought." Ron apoligized and hurried to his first class, making it just in time and taking a seat next to Kim. The day dragged on slowly until 4th period, gym class.

When Ron walked out of the locker room into the gym, he got a surprise to see Brick and Felix already in there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ron asked, walking up to his fellow Rangers.

"I'm the junior coach." Brick said. "I figure being a gym coach would be a good profession, so I got into this program that lets us kind of act under a real gym teacher, kind of like a student teacher."

"And I'm the teacher's assistant." Felix said. "This is also probably the only way I'd be able to get a gym credit in my current condition."

"Stinks being back in the chair huh?" Ron said sympatheticaly.

"Yeah," Felix admitted, "But know that I know I get to waile on the guy that put me in it from time to time, I feel a little better."

"What are you losers doing here?" demanded a voice behind them. Ron turned to see Bonnie and Tara standing there, ready for class.

"Junior coach, teacher's assistant, student." Ron said, pointing to Brick, Felix, and himself respectively. "I didn't know this class was coed, or that you'd be in it Bon-Bon."

"I swear Stoppable, it you call me that one more time I'm going to shread you with my scythe." Bonnie warned.

"And what's going on over here?" Said a voice behind them. The five of them turned to see a man wearing black running pants and a red tanktop.

"Nothing sir, just a little conversation." Felix said, "Are you Coach Scott?"

"Yes I am, and you must be Felix." Coach Scott said. "And that must make you my Junior Coach." He said approching Brick.

"Yes sir, Brick Flagg." Brick said, holding out his hand which coach Scott took and shook.

"And the three of you?" The coach said.

"Ron Stoppable, Bonnie Rockwaller, and Tara Stone." Ron said, pointing to each one in turn.

"Well, might as well get this lession started." Coach Scott said and pulled out a whistle from his pants and blew it, bringing the class together.

"Hello every on, my name is Coach Scott." He began, "And like it or not, you're stuck with me from now until the end of the year. Some of you may already know my junor coach Brick Flagg." He motioned to Brick. "If you need anything and I'm not avaiable, he's the guy to go to. Now, today we're going to get started on a unit in martial arts. Would anyone like to volentear in a demo?" No one raised their hands. Coach Scott looked around the room and his eyes landed on Ron. "How about you, Stoppable, right?" Ron nodded and stepped foward. "Now class, before any martial arts match, you always bow, to show respect for you opponient." Coach Scott turned to Ron and bowed and Ron followed. And so the class went on, Coach Scott teaching everyone various punches, kicks, and blocks, and he was impressed by that the only person who could preform a tornado kick perfectly was Ron.

"All right everyone, hit the showers." Coach called at the end of the class. "Stoppable, Rockwaller, Stone, and I see you for a second? Brick, Felix, you guys too." The 5 of them approched Coach Scott wondering what was going on. "You guys are the new team right?" He asked. "Of Power Rangers?" Everone froze in shock. Ron was the first to figure it out.

"You're Jason Lee Scott." He said, "The original Red Ranger."

"Bingo." Jason said, "And I'm guessing you're then new guy in red." Ron nodded, still slightly in shock. "So who assembeled your team."

"A big floating head named Zordon." Bonnie answered. Jason's eyes widdened in shock.

"Zordon's alive?" he asked. "Well, I suppose he would be pretty hard to get rid of for good, the way he is. Listen, if you guys ever need any help, or just someone to talk to, let me know, ok?"

"Sure thing." Ron said. They parted ways, Brick staying behind to help out with the next class.

"Wow, the original Red Ranger." Tara said in awe.

"Yeah." Ron said with a nod. The rest of the day moved by pretty slow with nothing big happening.

"Hey KP, you want to hit Buano Nacho after school?" Ron asked as they put away their books.

"Of course." Kim replied, giving Ron a peck on the cheek. They left school with their arms around each other. From back in the hall, the other Rangers watched their leader as he left with his girlfriend.

"You really got to be happy for the guy." Brick said. "I mean he's got a great girlfriend, he's funny, and he's the leader of the Power Rangers."

"Yeah." Felix said. "It's not like I'm really gonna have much luck meeting someone while I'm stuck in this chair." Tara and Bonnie just remained silent, watching Kim and Ron walk out of the school. Right before Kim and Ron were about to go into Buano Nacho, the Kimunicator went off.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked.

"Monkey Fist." Wade said, snagging Ron's attention. "He's in Alabama. People are saying he's looking for John Henry's hammer."

"John Henry?" Ron asked. "As in the steel driver who went up agenst that steam drill and won?"

"Yeah." Wade said, a little surprised. "Anyway, ride's all set up."

"Thanks Wade." Kim said. "Let's go Ron."

"Go on KP, I'll catch up." Ron said. As soon as she was out of earshot, Ron pulled out his own communicator. "Zordon, I've got a lead on Monkey Fist, tell the other's he's in Alabama looking for John Henry's hammer. I'll join up with them when Kim and I get there."

"Yes Ronold, and may the Power protect you." Zordon replied.

* * *

One Global Justice provided flight later, Kim and Ron were sneaking towards Monkey Fist. His usual monkey ninjas had been mutated into demons with fangs, horns, and wings. 

"You take the little ones, I'm going after the big ape himself." Kim said, powering up her battle suit.

"All right Kim, be careful." Ron said, leaning over and kissing her, long and passionetly.

"Thanks Ron, you too." Kim said. Then they sprang into action. Ron dove into the sea of monkey demons, striking all that were in distance and sending them sprawling to the ground. Whenever they would try to hit Ron, he would dodge the attack with ease. Kim shot at Monkey Fist, who backhanded her without even turning.

"You must know Kim Possible, that with my new abilities, you can not possibably touch me." He gloated. Kim gritted her teeth and charged at the simion supervillian, but everything she threw at him had little to no effect. "I grow bored." He stated and his fist charged with a mystic blue and he punched Kim in the stomach. Blood was coughed up as Kim was lifted off her feet and sent flying.

"KP!" Ron shouted when he saw Kim flying through the sky. Going off of instincte, Ron leap up and caught her, the only unusual thing was that he had leapt 20 feet in the air and landed perfectly onto a near by rock. Checking her vitals, Ron was releaved to find that Kim was fine, the suit had taken most of the damage.

"Ron!" Felix called as he and the others came rushing towards him.

"She's fine." Ron assured them, gently placing Kim on the ground, "But Monkey Fist isn't going to be."

"Damn strait." Bonnie agreeded.

"Keep an eye on her Rufus." Ron said, setting his naked mole rat done next to Kim. Rufus gave a small salute. "All right team, it's Morphin Time!"

"Blue Eagle!"

"White Tiger!"

"Black Bronco!"

"Green Snake!"

"Red Monkey!"

The Power Rangers leapt into battle, weapons in hand. The Blue Ranger picking off monkey demons left and right, the White Rangers a cyclone of blades, the Black Rangers bashing them around like baseballs, and the Green and Red Rangers charging strait at Monkey Fist.

"2 ageanst 1?" Monkey fist said woriedly, "That hardly seems fair."

"Since when do you care about a fair fight?" Ron demanded, swinging his Monkey Staff at Monkey Fist's head. Monkey Fist ducked under the attack and almost had his head taken off by Bonnie's Snake Scythe had he not drawn his swords in time. Ron and Bonnie lashed out with their weapons, never giving Monkey Fist an opening. Finally, with two powerful swings, they shatter Demonrella's General's swords and send him staggering back, dazzed.

"Monkey Staff!" Ron cried, merging his Mystic Monkey Powers with his Ranger Powers and focusing them into the tip of his Staff.

"Snake Scythe!" Bonnie added, spinning the Scythe above her head. Bonnie launched her attack and Ron followed with his, giving it an extra boost, leaving Monkey Fist burned and smoking as he crumpled to the ground.

"Oh shit." Ron muttered. "I think we overdid it." But Monkey Fist slowly pushed himself up, couging blood.

"Master." he groaned out. "Please Master, help me." From no where, Demonrella materalized and cradeled Monkey Fist in her arms.

"You have served me well Montie." She purred in his ear. "And now your service has come to a near end." She then bared her vampire like fangs and bit into Monkey Fist's neck. Ron and Bonnie stared in shock as Demonrella let go, licking away blood from her lips. "Now finish them." she commanded as she faded away. Monkey Fist began to spasume. He grew in size, his features becoming more monkey like, a long tail shot out behind him, and his arms became large as a gorilla's. Monkey fist rose, standing at about 40 feet tall and beat on his cheast, roaring.

"What are we going to do about that?" Bonnie cried. In the back of Ron's head, he knew the answer, heard something calling to him, something powerful. Raising his Monkey Staff, he slammed it on the ground and cried out. "Monkey Zord!" In the distance, they heard the screetch of a monkey. A minute later, the saw a giant robot, coming swinging in off of a near by building and tackel Monkey Fist, sending him to the ground, hard, and then leaping up and dancing over him.

"Keep yourself and the others back and keep those little monkies off of mine." Ron ordered. "I'll deal with King Kong." He leapt up into the Monkey Zord and landed in a cockpit. He slid the Monkey Staff into a concole. "Monky Kind Megazord, activate!" The Red Rangers shouted. On the outside, the Monkey Zord stood upright and small slants of armor appeared on it's arms and lets, the head gained armor similer to that of a japanise samuri, and the tail came upto his waist. The Monky King Megazord grasped the end of the tail and drew out a long, sharp sword.

Monkey Fist roared and drew 2 new swords from his back and pointed them at Ron's new megazord. The two creatures charged at eachother and their blades clashed. While the new Monkey fist had the advantage with strength, Ron's new megazord was much slimmer, faster, and more agile. By the time it took Monkey Fist to prepare for his next attack, Ron had already slashed at his armor, slowly chipping it away and leaving small cracks. Monkey Fist finally caught Ron's blade in his own and roared, this time spending out a blast of energy at point blank, sending Ron flying blast and into a wall. Slowly, Ron's megazord slowly pushed itself up, blade in hand in hand. Then something rolled into The Monkey King Megazord's hand and there was a bright light and when if fadded, a long hammer now rested in his hand, John Henry's Hammer.

"Booya!" Ron said, a smile forming beneath his helmet. Sheathing his sword, he charted forwad and began swinging the hammer, bashing at Monkey's Fist's swords. Finally the swords shattered and as Monkey Fist tried to regain his compouser, Ron swong the hammer into his chest, shattering his armor and sending him flying across their makeshift arena. Smiling beneath his helmet, the Red Rangers adgested a few switches and levers and had the Monkey King Megazord slide the Hammer into a slot on his back and wrapped his hand around his sword.

"Monkey Slash!" Ron shouted, pushing his lever foward, activating the thrusters on his back and sending him rocketing foward. Monkey Fist sent another blast at the Monkey King Megazord, but while the blast completly engulfed it, it did very little as the megazord continued to dash towards Monkey Fist and he slashed him with a quick draw of his blade. Monkey Fist froze as the blade slashed him, then as the Monkey King Megazord sheathed the blade, Monkey Fist colapsed to the ground and reverted back to his reglur form before he had even met Demonrella.

"Whoa." Brick said, staring up at the Megazord.

"Yeah." Felix agreeded. Tara and Bonnie were just silent. As Ron leap out of the Megazord, it returned back into it's monkey form and laid down John Henry's Hammer, which shrunk down to a previous size, and leapt away, back to it's hiding place.

* * *

Kim came around just as the battle between Monkey Fist and the Red Ranger ended. Trying to peace together what had just happened, she leapt down to the Rangers as a giant robot monkey leapt away from the scene.

"Hey!" She called to the Rangers who were all around an uncouncious Monkey Fist. "What did you do to him?"

"We're not sure." The Red Ranger admitted. "We're going to take him back to our base to get him checked out and to make sure he is no longer as big of a threat as he was when he first corssed paths with Demonrella."

"I don't think so." Kim said, lowing into a fighting stance.

"Think about it Possible." The Blue Ranger said, "If we take Monkey Fist to our base and get him checked out, we'll gladely turn him over to you and the police. On that you have my word."

"Fine." Kim said, standing up. "But what's with the hammer?"

"We don't know." The Green Ranger said with a shrug, "But Demonrella wants it, and that's good enough for us." She picked up the hammer and slung it onto her shoulder.

"Miss Possible." The Red Ranger said as the Black and White Rangers picked up Monkey Fist and they all teleported away. Kim watched as they teleported away and then, as soon as Rufus crawled up onto her shoulder, she remembered.

"Ron!" She cried out.

"Over here KP." Ron said, running down a hill towards her. "When the Rangers showed up and told me to hide, I did what they said and got the hell out of their way. What happened?"

"I'm not sure, I was out of it for most of the fight, but the Red Ranger beat Monkey Fist and then took him and the Hammer." Kim said.

"So I guess their both in good hands." Ron said.

"Yeah, I guess." Kim said, "Come on, let's go home."

* * *

**And there's chapter 5 and my first megazord battle. It certenly won't be my last and it also won't be my last megazord formation. Read and Review please.**


	6. Return to Yamanouchi Back in Action

**This chapter's going to be pretty big, so big, it'll be a two parter that will include an explation of John Henry's Hammer, 2 new megazords and battles, Ron's return to Yamanouchi, a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger reunion, and the Battlelizer. Thanks to all those that have been reviewing, and just so you all know, I'm not really creating any monsters like there have been in the previous seasons of Power Ranger.**

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 6, Return to Yamanouchi/Tommy's Colors. Part 1

Ron, Bonnie, and Brick stood around the table with John Henrey's Hammer sitting on it.

"So, how does Monkey Fist check out?" Ron asked as Alpha, Tara, and Felix came into the Room.

"He is fine, but there are still traces of Demonrella's energy on him." Alpha reported. "We're going to keep him here until we find out a way to remove them permentetly."

"All right." Ron said, nodding, "Now what about this?" Felix rolled over and typed on the keyboard, scanning the Hammer.

"Scan's indicate that it's just a regular hammer. Hang on." Felix looked closer at the screen. "There's some kind of signel comming from it. Listen." From the machine, or more accuretly, from the hammer, came a soft, melodious sound.

"Swing my hammer, shine like silver." It was reported over and over again.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked.

"My guess," Felix said, "Is that that's John Henry's spirit singing from within the Hammer."

"Is that possible?" Tara asked.

"It would make since to me." Brick said, "John Henry poured so much of himself into that race agenst the steam drill, that I wouldn't be surprised it an actual piece of his soul was transfered into this hammer."

"When I held it in the Megazord," Ron said, "It was like I could feel someone else guiding the Hammer and giving it strength. I've only felt that one other time, with the Losas Blade."

"The what?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a sword back at a place where I went to during that student transfer program a couple years ago." Ron explained, "And by the look of this hammer, I'm going to head back there to get some answered."

"I'll go with you." Tara said. Ron looked at her and then she looked away, blushing a little.

"Thanks Tara, but I promised sensei that I wouldn't reviel Yamanouchi 's location to anyone unless it was an emergency."

"What are you going to tell Kim?" Felix asked.

"The truth." Ron said simply. "That I have to go to Yamanouchi to check something out."

* * *

"What do you need to check out?" Kim asked when Ron broke the news to her on Friday. "Yuri's ass?" 

"As much as I wouldn't mind that," Ron said smiling, "No, Sensei sent me another message saying something about the Lotas Blade and that I need to come to Yamanouchi."

"Then I'll go with you." Kim said.

"KP, don't worry about me, it's probably nothing." Ron said, sliding his arms around Kim's waist, besides, it's the homeopener, the cheerleaders need their captian."

"Ok." Kim said, reaching up and kissing Ron gently. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"You got it." Ron said. He let Kim go and took off, walking out of the school, turning into an ally and disapearing in a piller of red light.

* * *

Later that night, at the Middleton High footbal stadium, the Middleton Mad Dogs were dominating the football game and the cheerleaders were pulling off some amazing moves in their new uniforms. Up in the stands, Tomas and Kimberly Possible were watching their daughtor doing the thing she loved when they heard an all to familer voice. 

"Tommy? Kimberly?" The Possibles turned to see Coach Jasson Lee Scott standing on the stairs, looking right at them.

"Jason?" Tommy said, smiling. Then he laughed, stood up and huged the man that was his brother in every way but blood.

"Jason." Kimberly said, standing up and huggin Jason as well, kissing him on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the new gym teacher." Jason replied as they sat down. "I didn't know you guys lived here."

"Yep, moved here a little before Kimmi-Cub was born." Tommy said proudly, pointing at his redheaded daughter.

"Wow." Jason said, "She get's her looks from her mother." He smiled over at a blushing Kimberly. "And from everything I hear, she get's her attitude from her father." Tommy punched Jason in the arm as he smiled. "So, have you guys met the new team yet?" Jason asked. Before Tommy could answer there was an exploision in the Middle of the football feild and Drakken, Shego, Killigan, and Motor Ed stood with several human-like demons.

"Scyntho Demons, attack!" Drakken commanded. As the demons charged into battle, most of the people began to run, screaming in fear. The only one's who stood, ready to fight these menases were Tommy and Kim Possible Sr and Jr, Jason, Bonnie, Tara, Felix, and Brick.

They all charged into the fray. Kim held her own without a problem aside from slight mental backlash of Erik, Drakken's sick and twisted synthodrone that had infiltrated Kim's life and had her fall in love with. For Jason and the Possibles, it was like riding a bike. They moved and fought as if they had been doing it yesterday. Bonnie and Tara were moving in perfect sync, using each other for quick escapes and weapons when need. Bonnie seemed more monuverable than normal, at times striking faster than the eye could see. Tara never seemed to miss her target, sometimes not even having to look at them as she lashed out with great power. Brick was doing what he did best, he was playing football. He tackeled scyntho-demons to the ground and then bashed them, causing them to melt into a puddle to goo, and whenever he would get hit, he didn't react to any pain with the exception of turning around and smashing whoever hit him in the face. Felix was doing mostly ranged fighting, striking scyntho-demons with the mechanical arms on his wheelchair. Whenever he would almost get hit, the chair would automatically lashout and defend him.

"Hey Kimmi!" Shego cried out, leaping into the battle and kicking Kim across the face, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Kim!" Bonnie cried, getting everyone's attention.

"To late kid," Shego said, her hands bursting in to green flames. "Kimmi's going bye-bye." But before Shego could administer the killing blow, Jason rushed foward and struck her with a powerful tornado kick that sent her flying back.

"Jason, get Kim out of here." Kimberly cried out.

"You sure you don't want me to..." Jason started.

"Damnit Jason, get my daughtor out of here!" Tommy yelled. Slightly shocked by his old friend's reaction, Jason scooped Kim up in his arms and bolted out of the stadium.

"Kiligan, Ed, after them." Shego ordered, sending the 2 supervillians turned monsters after the original Red Ranger.

"Brick, Felix, back him up." Bonnie ordered.

"Right." Brick said as he and Felix took off, following Jason out of the stadium.

"Mr. and Mrs. Possible, do you think you can keep Drakken and Shego occupied whial Tara and I go change?" Bonnie asked.

"Change?" Kim asked, "What do you need to." And then it dawned on her. "You're the new Rangers." Bonnie nodded. "All right, besides, I truelly feal like beating the crap out of that green toned skank that hurt my baby."

"And I've been owing Drew a bat down for years." Tommy added, cracking his knuckles. Bonnie and Tara nodded and took off. Tommy and Kimberly turned back to Drakken and Shego, ready to fight.

Shego and Kim Sr. leapt at each other, Kim dodging Shego's blasts and Shego just bairly side stepping Kim's attacks. If anyone didn't know any better, they would say that it Shego was fighting Kim Jr.

"You ain't have bad lady." Shego said, "I see that Kimmi dosn't really get more than just her looks from you."

"I just taught her gymnastics." Kimberly said, dodging another blast from Shego. "She got her spirit and fighting skills from her father." Kim leapt up, spun in the air and hit Shego in the back of her head with her heel, sending her strait down into the dirt. Tommy and Drakken slowly circled each slowly circled each other.

"You know, I never really did like you." Tommy said. "I tried to be you friend and it all ended up you turning into this freak."

"Stick and stones Tommy-boy." Drakken said. "Thanks for Demonrella, I'm more powerful than you could ever dream."

"I don't know Lipski." Tommy said, lowing into a fighting stance. "I've had some pretty big dreams." He launched himself at Drakken, leaping over the tail and landing a powerful kick to his chest, sending him staggering backwards. Growling, Drakken lashed wout with his tail, but Tommy just as easily jumped over over it. "Come on Drew, that all you got." He and Kim moved back to back.

"Feels good to be back in the game, dosen't it?" Kim said smiling.

"Yeah, it does." Tommy said.

"Glad to see you two are enjoying yourselves," a voice from up in the stands called. "But how about you let us deal with them now." The four combants looked up to see the Green and White Rangers staning up there, weapons in hand, ready for battle.

* * *

Deep in the mountians, a red ninja creap into a dark cave hidden behind a waterfall. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that there was something diffrent about the cave than usual. Carefully, the ninja krept inside but after about the 7th step, he felt his foot sink into the ground. Suddenly, long blades began swining from the ceiling, swinging from wall to wall. The ninja looked at blades, impressed then, popping his neck and rotated his shoulders, leapt into the blades. The red ninja leapt, dived, and spun, dodging each and ever blade. After he got out of that, the ground beneath him gave way down into a pit of spikes and snakes. Reacting quickly, he shot his legs out, stopping his decent and then he pushed himself up and out of the pit. Deciding not to take any chances, the ninja broke out into a run. Just in time too as a pousin dart flew out of the wall just where his head had just been. The red ninja ran, jumping over and ducking under a dart from time to time. Finally, he neared the exit to the cave, only to be attacked by a black female ninja with a pair of fans in her hands. The female ninja swong her fans at the red ninja, who was eaisly able to predict her moves. As the female ninja tried to land a kick, the red ninja caught her leg and took out her other one with a sweep of his own, sending her crashing to the ground. 

"Swinging blades, spiked pits with snakes in them, poisened darts, and a guard. Wow, I'm impressed, you guys really beefed up security." The female ninja's eyes widdened as the red ninja reached up and removed his mask. "Hey Yuri." Ron Stoppable said with a goofy grin.

* * *

Brick and Felix followed Jason as he ran to his car. Suddenly, the ground in front of them exploided and Killigan and Motor Ed appeared in front of them.

"An' what's all this then?" Killigan said. "Trying to leave the party so soon?"

"Yeah." Motor Ed said. "We can't have you running off to that ninja school and stopping the boss lady, seriously."

"Ninja school?" Jason said, confused.

"Yamanouchi!" Brick and Felix said together in realization.

"You motor-headed idiot!" Killigan said, smaking Motor Ed in the head, annoyed.

"Come on." Jason said as he and the others made a break for his car.

"Oh no you don't." Killigan said, lowering his scythe. "Four!" He swong it like a golf club and blasted a ball of energy at Jason's car, blowing it up.

"This way!" Felix yelled, leading Brick and Jason into a nearby ally.

"Not sure if this was the best plan dude." Brick said as the entered the ally.

"Wanna bet?" Felix asked, pulling out his own communicator. "Alpha, we've go two people with us who need to get to the command center."

"Ay ay ay, I'm not sure if that's a good idea Felix." Alpha said.

"Relax Alpha, one of them's uncouncious and the other's an old friend." Felix said.

"If you say so." Alpha said and a second later, Kim and Jason dissappeared in a piller of light.

"All right Brick." Felix said, turning his wheel chair around. "Let's go to work."

"You got it dude." Brick said.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Blue Eagle!"

"Black Bronco!"

The Blue and Black Rangers leapt out of the ally, weapons in hand, ready to battle.

* * *

Next time on Kim Possible Rangers. Bonnie and the others battle the supervillians turned monsters while Ron goes to see Sensei about the Lotas Blade. But trouble looms as Demonrella grows 2 more of her generals and makes an apperance in Yamanouchi. Will the Ranger's new zords and the power of the Lotas Blade be enough? Find out next time on Kim Possible Rangers!

* * *

**And there you have chapter 6. Yes I left you 3 cliffhangers but that's just because I'm evil. Seriously though, I'll bring out Bonnie and the others zords/megazords (yes there are going to be more than one) as well as Ron's Battalizer in the next chapter, as well as a confession that will bring on one hell of a plot twist and shock many of you.**

**Read and Review please.**


	7. Of Megazords and Battalizers

**And here it is, the second part to my bit two parter. The appearence of Bonnie, Tara, Brick, and Felix's zords, two new Megazords, Ron's battalizer, and 3 big ass battles that will leave you wanting more. As well as one hell of a plot twist, just as promissed in the last chapter.**

**I don't own anything**

Previously on Kim Possible Rangers: After their battle with Monkey Fist, the Rangers beleved that John Henry's Hammer might have some conection with the Lotas Blade of Yamanouchi Ninja School, so Ron goes there to investigate. Back at Middleton, Jason reunites with Tommy and Kimberly at the high school football game. However their reunion is cut short as Demonrella's remain generals attack. What will all of this lead to? Read on and find out on Kim Possible Rangers.

* * *

"You should have told us that you were comming Stoppable-san." Yuri said as she led Ron into the Yamanouchi compound. "We would have worned you about our new increase in security." 

"Yeah, about that." Ron said, looking back at the cave. "What's up with the increase in security?"

"Sensei has senced a great evil emerge and demanded that we increse our security to protect the Lotas Blade." Yuri explained

"I actually need to talk to Sensei about that." Ron said as the crossed the bridge and entered the Yamanouchi compound. Rufus jumped out of the folds of Ron's gi and crawled up onto his shoulder. Rufus had always felt at home at Yamanouchi, being as how he was a much better fighter than Ron before he became a Ranger, Yamanouchi had always felt more like home to the naked mole rat than it did to his owner.

"What do you need to talk to Sensei about?" Yuri asked.

"Business." Ron said. "Strictly Business." Yuri led Ron and Rufus into Sensei's chamber and bowed herself out.

"Greetings Ron Stoppable." Sensei said, turning to Ron. Ron bowed, as did Rufus on his shoulder. Sensei returned the bow. "I assume you are here about the Lotas Blade and it's connection to John Henry's Hammer."

"Yes Sensie." Ron said. Ron had long since given up trying to figure out how Sensei knew just about everything. In fact, Ron had come to look at Sensei as a kind of Grandfather figure, a wise old man whom Ron had nothing but respect for. Sensei had in turn come to think of Ron as a grandson, just as he thought of Yuri as his daughter and Rufus as his college and equal.

"Very well." Sensei said, turning and lifting the Lotas Blade from it's stand and removing it from it's seath. "When someone cares for something with an extream passion, a bit of his very spirt is transfered into that which he cares for. For the Lotas Blade it was the founder of Yamanouchi, you're ancestor."

"Wait, my ancestor founded Yamanouchi?" Ron said, shocked.

"Did you think it was mear couincdence that you would weild the Lotas Blade, become a master of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar and even be the Red Ranger." Sensei said. Ron stared in shock.

"How did you know.?" Ron asked.

"Because, once, I too was the Red Ranger. Ron Stoppable, my name is Rocky DeSantos, the second Red Ranger." Sensei said. "I inherited this place from Ninjor, a formor ally of the Rangers and was transformed into the form you see before you." He presented the Lotas Blade to Ron. "The Lotas Blade has always been yours Ron Stoppable, take it, and use it to further protect the world by truely merging you Mystic Monkey Powers with you Ranger Powers." Ron took the Lotas Blade and looked at Sensei, Rocky DeSantos, his predesor.

"Thank you Sensei Rocky DeSantos." Ron said, bowing to the man he had come to respect. Suddenly, their moment was shattered as and exploision shook the Yamanouchi compound.

"Oh no, the great evil that I had sencsed has arived." Sensei said with fear.

"Demonrella." Ron growled, running outside.

* * *

Bonnie and Tara jumped down from the standes and lunged at Drakken and Shego while Tommy and Kim Sr. moved back away from the fight. 

"Alpha, two to the comand center. Kim's parents." Bonnie said into the communicator in her helmet.

"You got it." Alpah said and Kim's parents disappeard in pillers of light.

"Now then," Bonnie said, swining her scythe at Shego, who leapt back, losing a lock of hair instead of her head.

"You're gonna pay for that one sister." Shego hisses, her hands burning with green fire.

"Bring it on Granny." Bonnie taunted, beconing her on. With a roar, Shego lunged at the Green Ranger, slashing at her, but the Snake Ranger side stepped and dodged every attack that came her way. "You're gonna need to do better than that Shego." Bonnie said, spinning around and slashing at Shego's armor with her scythe, breaking it open and reveiling Shego's pale, perfect skin. "Hmm, not bad." Bonnie commented.

"Hope you like what you see." Shego said, "Cause it's the last thing you're ever gonna see." And the battle continued. Meanwhile, Drakken was trying unsucsefully to hit Tara.

"Blast it, hold still!" Drakken roared. Lashing out with his tail.

"Not gonna happen scally." Tara replied, blocking the strike with her Tiger Blades. She spun towards Drakken and kicked him, once in the chest and the spun around and kicked him in the face. Drakken staggered back and before he could recover, Shego came crashing into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Sorry Shego, you're just not my type." The Green Ranger said, landing next to her white counterpart.

"You ready to finish this?" Tara asked.

"Born ready." Bonnie replied. Tara began to spin like a top, spinning her blades along with her while Bonnie began to spin her sycthe above her head.

"Tiger Blades! Snake Scythe!" Tara and Bonnie cried out. As Tara shot towards the two villians, Bonnie launched her attack which wrapped around her, merging the two of their powers. But just before Tara reached them, Drakken lashed out with his tail and wrapped it around Shego's waist, pulling her in front of him.

"Doc? What are you?" Shego criedou out in alarm.

"It's nothing personal, Shego." Drakken said as Tara clashed with Shego, tearing at her body and sending her flying while Drakken disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Did you see that?" Tara asked, as Bonnie came running up next to here.

"Yeah, I can't beleve anyone would do something like that, crewl, even these guys." Bonnie said, gripping her scythe angerly.

"At least we beat one of them down." Tara said as Shego slowly tried to push herself up.

"Shame we had to trash shuch a hot bod though." Bonnie said. Tara just looked at her, shaking her head.

"I swear I can't figure you out these days." Tara said. While the two Rangers were bickering between each other, Shego spoke, couging up blood.

"Demonrella," she coughed, "Please, my love, help me." Demonrella appeared before Shego, leaning down and gently kissing her.

"Worry not my darling." She said, licking away some of Shego's blood. "I will give you the power to avenge youself." Demonrella bared her fangs and bit into Shego's neck, sending her power down into her and, if it was even possible, her love. As Demonrella started to fade away, Shego began to grow and change. Her skin turned into scales and her neck stretched out as her hair turned into green fire. Her face also lengthened and her fingers turned into claws. 2 giant wings burst from her back and a tail slithered out from behind her. Shego rose to her feet, now a giant green dragon and let out a great roar.

"Holy shit!" Bonnie screamed.

"We're gonna need some pretty big fire power to take her down." Tara said. Then, a voice in the back of their heads told them what they needed, and how to get it. Tara crossed her blades in front of her as Bonnie slammed her scythe on to the ground.

"Tiger Zord!" Tara cried.

"Snake Zord!" Bonnie shouted.

In the distance, there was a mighty roar as a great robotic white tiger leapt out from the buildings and tackeled the Shego Dragon to the ground. As Shego wrestled with the Tiger Zord, the ground beneathe them exploided and a giant mechanical green snake burst from it and wrapped itself around the dragon and began to squeeze. Roaring, Shego blasted the tiger zord with green flames and then, flexing it's muscles, burst free from the snake zord.

"Let's go!" Bonnie said and she and Tara leapt into their zords. In their cocpits, they slid their weapons into their concoules. "Chimara Fuzor Zord activate!" Bonnie and Tara called out together. Quickly, the snake zord slithered up the tiger zord and fused with it's tail, the whole thing becoming one zord.

"You ready back there Bonnie?" Tara asked.

"Born ready Tara." Bonnie replied. "Now let's take this dragon bitch." The tiger zord let out a roar and lunged at the Shego-Dragon again, this time it's claws were glowing and sparking with electricity. Shego blasted with tiger zord with fire, but Tara adjusted the controls and dodged the blast, then leap at Shego, clawing her across the stomach. As she flew past, Bonnie turned the snake zords head towards Shego and opened her mouth, bombarding Shego with a barrage of machine gun like blasts.

"Let's finish this!" Bonnie declared.

"Sounds good to me." Tara said. They simultaniously hit a button in their cocpits.

"Chimara Megazord Sequence, Activated!" Said a mechanical voice. The snake zord detached itself from the tiger zord and slithered up as the tiger zord stood up on it's back legs and it's front legs moved back and connected with them. As it's head folded down, a human like head lifted out of it. The snake zord split into two peaces and formed the arms to the new megazord. Inside, Tara and Bonnie found themselves in one singel cocpit.

"Ready?" Tara asked.

"Born ready." Bonnie replied. The Shego-drago blasted them with fire again, and this time the flames met their mark, the Chimara Megazord was engulfed with flames, yet it didn't seem to mind. It pulled back it's right arm, the tail end of the snake, and lashed out with it, it lengthening on it's way towards the dragon's legs and the megazord pulled it out from under it.

"This end's now!" Bonnie declared. With a mighty pull, the Shego/Dragon was pulled towards the megazord as 2 spikes popped out of it's left hand.

"Snake Venom Jab!" Bonnie and Tara cried out. The megazord pulled back it's fist and struck the Shego/Dragon, sending it spinning and colapsing onto the ground. When the smoke cleared, Shego had returned to normal.

"Let's get her back to the command center and lock her up with Monkey Fist." Tara said as the dismounted their zords. As the zords returned to their hiding places, Tara and Bonnie picked Shego up and teleported back to the command center.

* * *

Ron ran outside to find a massive army of skeletons swarming around Yamanouchi. The ninja's were trying their best to hold them off, the bye skeletons were just to strong for them. And floating over the scene, smiling like she was watching a sports game, was Demonrella, clad in a black corset, leather pants, and combat boots. Ron looked at Sensei who mearly nodded. 

"Rufus." Ron said, "Stay with Sensei." Rufus nodded and leapt from Ron's shoulder and into Sensei's open hand. "This is gonna get messy. It's Morphin Time!"

"Red Monkey!" Ron stood in his Ranger uniform, the Lotas Blade in his hand. Ron lunged into the battle the Lotas Blade in one hand, the Monkey Staff in the other. He tore through the crowds, showing no mercy to the walking bags of bones that were tarerizing people that he knew and cared about. Silently, he heard a clapping and turned to see Demonrella floating down, clapping slowly.

"Very impressive Red Ranger." Demonrella said, landing in front of him. "Had I know you could be this deadly, I would have recruted you as one of my generals."

"Like I would ever work for a psychopath like you." Ron spat, readying his weapons.

"Your words hurt me Red Ranger." Demonrella said, looking as if she was in pain. "And now it's done." Before Ron could blink, she lashed out with a blade of red energy, sending him flying back and into a wall. Ron struggled up, but was quickly knocked right back down, sending the Lotas Blade and Monkey Staff flying out of his hands. Before he could recover, Demonrella hit him again, this time forcing Ron to power down.

"Ron-san!" Yuri cried, running to his aid. But too late, Demonrella had already grabbed her, and somekind of shadow had grabbed Ron and lifted him off the ground.

"This one obviously cares for you _Ron-san_." Demonrella taunted. "So she will be the first that you see die." She shoved Yuri to the ground and raised her crimson energy blade, and then brought it down, aiming at Yuri's heart.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

* * *

Motor Ed was tearing up the parking lot, fireing shot after shot at the Blue Ranger.

"Come on Motor Head." Felix taunted, leaping away from every blast. "If you want to beat me, you're gonna have to hit me.

"I am gonna blow you away blue boy, seriously." Motor Ed screamed, firing both of his arms at Felix, who eaisly jumped out of the way.

"I don't think so." He quipped, pulling out the Eagle Cannon and firing at Motor Ed. Ed's arm was blown off and he pointed his other cannon at Felix and fired, but Felix turned in mid air and shot off Motor Ed's other arm. "You're done Ed." Felix said.

"I don't think so!" Motor Ed replied and snapped his wheel do the ground and sped towards Felix as increadable speed.

"Well I do." Felix replied, shooting off Motor Ed's legs and jumping backwards as Motor Ed came flying at him and did a backflip, sending the Cyborg villian father away.

Meanwhile, Brick and Killigan were clashing, Bronco Blade ageanst Scythe.

"You got no chance Lad." Killigan said as he caught Brick's Blade in his scythe and yanked it out of his grasp. "Not without your weapon."

"A Ranger is more than just his weapon." Brick said. Killigan just chuckeled and swung his scythe at Brick's head. Brick ducked under the trolls attack and tackeled him around the middle sending them crashing to the ground, knocking the scythe from his hands. They rolled around on the ground, their weapons forgotton, hitting eachother with nothing but sucker punches. Finally, Brick kicked Killigan off him and they both dove for their weaons. Killigan got to his first, and brought the blade to Brick's throat just as he got his hands on his blade, but before Killigan could make a move, he was blown away by one of Felix's blast.

"You ok?" Felix asked, helping Brick to his feet.

"I'll live." Brick answered.

"Let's get these guys off our backs." Felix said. Brick nodded. Felix jumped off of Brick's back and turned around and flipped upsidedown.

"Eagle Cannion!"Felix yelled, fired a blast at Brick who turned his sword and stood like he was at the baseball plate.

"Bronco Blade!" Brick cried, swinging his blade right when Felix's blast came to him and swong at it like a baseball, sending off a shockwave strait at Killigan and Motor Ed.

"I'm not going down that eaisly." Killigan declared, swing his Golf Scythe and causing an explosive sheild for himself. Motor Ed however, got the full force of the blast and his mechanical parts were blow apart.

"Sorry Eddy." Killigan said. "It's just business." and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"It's sickening what these guys will do isn't it?" Felix said as Brick nodded in agreement. What the didn't see was Motor Ed pushing himself up slowly.

"Demon-babe." He weezed out. "Babe, I need help out here." Demonrella appeared before him amd lifted him to her face.

"You have served me well Motor Ed, the perfect little pawn." She said soothingly. "Now it's time for my pawn to become my knight." She bit Motor Ed's human half of the neck, giving him the power she had given to Monkey Fist and Shego, and then she dissapeared. Ed's boddy spassamed, and grow. The car parts on his body began to grow as well, covering his entire body, his entire body became like car paniling, his chest a hood, his feet were each 2 wheels, his hands became a mass of pipes and his entire head became an engein.

"Woah nelly!" Brick said, stepping back away from the giant transformers reject.

"We're gonna need something pretty big to take down this freak." Felix said. Inside both of their heads, they heard the voices, telling them where they could get the help they needed to beat down the car monster.

"Bronco Zord!" Brick cried smashing the Bronco Blade agenst the ground.

"Eagle Zord!" Felix shouted, firing a shot into the air.

There was a shreek and a whinnie and out of the darkness flew a huge robotic Eagle and a giant cyber bronco came galapping in. The eagle swooped down on Motor Ed, clawing at whatever he now used as eyes as the bronco came charging at Ed and pawed at him with it's frount legs, bashing him in the chest arms and legs. Motor Ed went down hard as the 2 zords backed off.

"You ready for this?" Felix asked.

"Hey, if Ron could pull this off, so can I." Brick replied. He and Felix jumped into their zords, sliding their weapons into their concoles.

"Hippogriff Fuzor Zord, Activate!" Brick and Felix said together. Felix's Eagle Zord split apart, it's head and feet detaching from it's body. Brick's Bronco Zord retracted it's head and front hooves into itself and the top panneling on it's back retracted. The Eagel Zord replaced the Bronco Zord's head and hooves with it's own head and talons and slid it's wings into the new opening on the Bronco's Back.

"You ready Bird-Boy?" Brick asked.

"Oh yeah, born ready." Felix replied. The Hippogriff Zord launched itself Moter Ed, slashing at it with his tallons like the Bronco Zord was doing.

"That's it, I've had it with you, seriously." Motor Ed growled, both of his arms turning into a 4 barrel cannon and fired at the Hippogriff Zord, but the zord leapt into the air and hung up there, remaining airborn. With a shreek, the Hippogriff Zord swooped down and attacked. Motor Ed blocked the attack and was pushed back.

"Got you now dudes." Motor Ed growled, opening his mouth and reveling a giant gun and blasting the Hippogriff Zord away.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of this guy." Felix said.

"You and me both." Brick agreeded. "Let's finish this guy off."

"Hippogriff Megazord Sequence, Engage!" A computer voice stated. The Hippogriff Zord stodd up on it hind legs and a pair of hands sprouted out of it's talons, the wings folded on it's back and when it's eagle mouth opened, showing a human like face. "Hippogriff Megazord, On-Line!"

"You ready Brick?" Felix asked as they entered into a single cockpit.

"Oh, yeah." Brick replied. "Let's take this Moter Head."

"Works for me!" Felix shouted, pushing the Megazord foward. It and Motor Ed clashed, fist for fist. Finally, Motor Ed blasted the Megazord at point-blank range, sending the Hippogriff Megazord staggering back.

"This is for my father." Felix said, pressing a few buttons on the computer. The megazord's wings detached from it zord and formed a bow in it's hands.

"Bronco Arrow!" Felix and Brick said together. The megazord took the bow's string and an arrow of energy materalized in it. The megazord fired the arrow. Motor Ed tried to blast it away, but the arrow shot through everything that came at it, finally peircing Motor Ed right where his heart should have been. Motor Ed colappsed onto the ground and slowly turned back to normal.

"You think we should get him back to the Command Center?" Brick asked as they dismounted their Zords and they returned to their hiding place.

"Well as much as I'd like to leave him here and hope he keels over," Felix said, "We should get him back to Command Center so Tara, Alpha, and I can make sure he won't hurt anyone else, ever again." They grabbed Motor Ed and teleported back to the Command Center

* * *

Ron, Yuri, and Sensei had all screamed. Ron for seeing Yuri nearly getting slashed, Sensei for nearly the same reason, and Yuri for watching Sensei getting stabbed. Sensei pushed Yuri out of the way, at the expense of his own well being. Demonrella had thrusted her blade through Sensei.

"No Sensei!" Yuri screamed.

"Sensei!" Ron yelled. Demonrella pulled her blade out of Sensei and kicked him away. Ron glared at him, a fire burning in his eyes.

"Stoppabel-san, Sensei's still alive." Yuri reported. Ron nodded.

"Then take him and get yourselves to safty." Ron said. Yuri nodded and with the help of another student, carried Sensei to safty. When Yuri looked back, she had seen that Ron Stoppable had been replaced by the Red Ranger, the Lotas Blade in his hand.

"So what are you going to do now Red Ranger?" Demonrella asked, smiling wickedly.

"I'm going of avenge my predesor's defeat." Ron said. Around him, red and blue lights began to swirl and mix around him. His Ranger powers were sucsesfully mixing with his Mystic Monkey powers.

"Lotas Blade Battalizer! Activate!" Ron's Ranger uniform changed into a red suit of armor. The upper arm was now consisted of 5 rectangular slants while 5 hexagons covered the backs of his hands and forearms. He legs were attached to armor similer to that of a samuri. He also now wore a chest plate, a red cape billowed out behind him and his helmet now seemed even more monkey like. "Red Mystic Monkey Rangers!"

"Impressive." Demonrella said. "And what are you going to do with that fancy new uniform of yours."

"Exactly what I said I would do." Ron said, drawing the Lotas Blade from his hip.

"Then you can start with them." Demonrella said, snapping her fingers. The skeletons all charged from their positions and ran strait at Ron. If someone had blinked they would have missed it. Ron moved at blinding speeds, carving through the skeletons witht the Lotas Blade like they were nothing. Demonrella looked at Ron in shock, unable to beleive what she had just seen. Slowly, Ron turned to her and pointed the Lotas Blade at her.

"Your turn." Ron said. In a blur of movement, he was in front of Demonrella and swong his blade at her. She shot back, but was still cut across her cheek. Growling, she reveiled her crimson blades and lashed out at Ron, but every attack she through was blocked by the Lotas Blade. Suddenly, as Demonrella brought both of her swords across her head, the Lotas Blade took on a shape similer to a cross and shattered the blades, reducing them into nothing but sparks. "The Lotas Blade has the power to change shape to the user's will." Ron explained.

"Impressive." Demonrella admitted. "But it won't do you much good." Her shadow beast emerged again and made a grab at Ron, but as soon as the creature touched him, a bright blue aura engulfed Ron, forcing the shadow back. Soon the aura transformed into the shape of a monkey.

"Mystic Monkey Slash!" Ron cried out, shooting foward. Before Demonrella could react, Ron slashed the Lotas Blade simultaniously as the monky aura aruound him through a punch, sending Demonrella flying strait into a wall. When the smoke cleared, Demonrella was gone, and in her place lay a young asian man in a black gi.

"Fukushima." Ron whispered. He turned his back on the man in the rubble and, powering down, went over to find the Sensei, bleeding from his mortal wound.

"Hey Sensei, how're you holding up?" Ron whispered.

"I am as good as gone Ronald." Sensei said weakly. "Where is Rufus?" Rufus came crawling up up onto Sensei's chest, looking sad. "My good friend, my equal, I know that you will make an excelent Sensi for Yamanouchi, if you choose to take up the position." Rufus nodded. A blue light began to radiate from Sensei and it transfered over into Rufus, who also began to glow with a bright blue light. When the light fadded, Rufus had become a man, a tall old bald one. Sensei on the other hand had turned into a man in about his mid 20's with brown hair.

"When you see Zordon, tell him I said hey, ok Ron?" Rockey DeSantos said before he grunted and passed away. The students of Yamanouchi stood in silence, honoring their fallen teacher.

"Rufus." Ron said, turning to the new Sensei. "You're going to take good care of these people, right?"

"Of course Ron." Rufus replied, speaking in a deep voice. "And know that so long as I am sensei, you, Kim, and the other Rangers will always be welcome here."

"Thank you Rufus." Ron said. "Sensei Rufus." Ron bowed to the once naked mole rat. Who returned the bow. "Keep an eye on this will you?" Ron went on, handing him the Lotas Blade. "Whenever I need it, I'll call for it."

"Of corse Ron, and I will always be here, should you ever need me." Rufus said. Ron nodded and teleported out of the compound, tears forming in his eyes.

* * *

Brick, Bonnie, Jason, Tommy, and Kimberly stood in the Command Center.

"So, how does everyone check out?" Jason asked as Tara, Alpha, and Felix entered the room.

"Shego and Motor Ed are locked up with Monkey Fist, and Kim's gonna be just fine, she just need's a good night's rest." Tara reported.

"Ron's really not gonna be happy when he hears about all this." Felix said.

"Can't be any worse than what I've already been through." Ron said, walking into the Commande Center.

"Well, the good news is we got Shego and Motor Ed." Brick said.

"But the bad news is Kim got hurt again." Bonnie continued. Ron sighed and punched the wall.

"Damnit." He hissed.

"What happened Ron?" Kimberly asked.

"The sensei of Yamanouchi school, Rocky DeSantos was murdered by Demonrella right in front of me." Ron said, silent tears beggining to roll down his face.

"Rocky?" Jason said, stunned. Kimberly stood in shock and then turned to Tommy, crying into his chest while he just stood in shock like Jason.

"Rufus took his place as Sensei." Ron continued.

"The naked mole rat?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a long story." Ron said. It was obvisous one he didn't want to get into, so no one pushed the matter. "I'm gonna go check on Kim." Ron said, excusing himself from the room. He found Kim's medical room and sat down in the chair next to her.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can do this KP." He said quietly. "You just keep getting hurt, Sensei is gone, and now Rufus is the sensei of Yamanouchi. I don't know if I can keep doing this."

"You can Stoppable." Said a voice in the doorway. Ron turned around to see Bonnie standing there looking at him.

"And what makes you think that?" Ron asked.

"Because you're the strongest person I know next to Tara." Bonnie said, comming in and sitting down next to Ron. "No matter what happens, no matter how bad things get, you're always able to find the better side of it." She said, smiling.

"Wow Bonnie, you're actually being nice to me." Ron said. "What brought this on?"

"Seeing that you actually can be shakken." Bonnie said. "I mean, everything you're going through right now, you will still stand and do what's right." She smiled again. "Just like Kim." There was a moment of silence between them.

"So," Ron said. "Exactly how long have you had a crush on Kim?" Bonnie looked at him, flabergasted.

"How the Hell did you know?" Bonnie demanded.

"Let's just say I'm good at reading in between the lines." Ron said. "So?" Bonnie looked at Ron in shock, then dropped her gaze.

"For about 2 years now." Bonnie admitted finally. "I think that's why I hatted you so much, because I knew you guys were always going to end up together."

"I'm not so sure about that." Ron said. Bonnie looked at him sideways. "Ever since all this Ranger business started. Well, I'm just not gonna say anything right now, but I'm not so sure Kim's the one."

"Well, there's always someone out there for everyone." Bonne said, putting her hand on Ron's. Ron looked at his hand and then at her, an eyebrow raised and a smile playing on his lips. Bonnie looked down at her hand and quickly jercked it away. "So, let's not tell Kim about this all right? I don't want to put up with the drama." But unbenonced to the two Rangers, Kim had been awake, only faking sleep and heard everything.

* * *

**And there you have it, my longest chapter yet, took about 3 days to type up with school in the way. So you all better enjoy it. And sorry I had to kill Sensei, but I need something to give Ron the motivation to activate his battalizer. And as for Rufus, I just chouldn't think of anything else for him to do. And since all of you have been bugging me, here's a list of the new Rangers and their colors**

**Kim Possible: Silver Ranger**

**Yuri: Purple Ranger**

**Monique: Gold Ranger**

**Zita Flores: Orange Ranger**

**There you go, Read and Review Please**


	8. halloween party

**This is just a fun chapter I thought I'd do for halloween. It dosen't really mean much to the story, but if you look closly, you may see a few things that will lead to the future.**

**I don't own anything**

Kim Possible Rangers, Chapter X, Halloween Party

As Halloween drew near, things had been going slow since the Rangers had beaten Shego, Motor Ed, and the copy of Demonrella.

"She's probably stepping back and trying to think of her next move." Jason told the Rangers as they helped him out putting stuff away after gym class. "You guys are probably going to have some free time on your hands."

"You know, Buano Nacho's haveing a big Halloween bash in their parking lot next week." Ron said. "I hear Josh Mankey's band is going to be playing." As soon as the words left his lips he regretted them. Tara's face fell faster than a stone and Bonnie shot him a death glare. "Not that we all have to go or anything."

"No, it's ok." Tara said, putting on a smile.

"Count me in." Bonnie added.

"Us too." Felix said. Since they'd become Rangers, he and Brick had become as close as brothers.

"Cool, so where do you all want to meet up?" Ron asked.

"We can meet at my place." Bonnie offered. And so the plans were made for the next week.

* * *

Ron, Brick and Felix stood in front of Bonnie's house, their costumes in bags slung over their shoulders.

"Well, let's go." Ron said, walking foward and ringing the bell. A second later, Bonnie's mother opened he door.

"Oh, you must be Bon-Bon's little friends." Mrs. Rockwaller said. "She and Tara are right upstairs in her room. Are you going to need any help?" She asked Felix.

"Naw, I'm good." Felix replied, fliping a switch and shifting his wheel chair into hover mode. The 3 boys made their up the stairs into Bonnie's room. Ron knocked on the door. Bonnie answered it, wearing black skin tight tanktop, leather jacket, pants, and heels.

"Woah!" Brick said, looking Bonnie up and down. "What exactly are you suppose to be?"

"Biker Chick." Bonnie answered simply.

"What did you think she was Brick?" Ron asked, smiling wickedly.

"Dude, do not answer that on, there is no way out of it." Felix advised his best friend. Brick just nodded and stayed quiet. Ron laughed until Tara walked into the room. This time it was Ron's turn to gawk and Brick and Felix's turn to snicker. Tara was clad in a red leather corset, knee-length boots, and elbow length gloves, as well as horns and a tail.

"Wow." Ron said, "Just, wow." Tara blushed as Brick, Felix, and Bonnie all laughed uncontrolablely behind their backs.

"Why don't you get and the others get changed Ron." Tara suggested, giving him a small smile.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right." Ron stammered. After he and the other guys walked into the giant bathroom, Brick and Felix completly burst into laughter.

"Oh man Ron," Brick said, "you should have seen your face."

"Shut up Brick." Ron said. "Like you were any better when you saw Bonnie." Ron smirked as Brick quickly became speechless. When they boys stepped out, Ron was dressed up in a samauri outfit, Brick was wearing a cop uniform, and Felix was in a cowboy out fit, his chair turned into a robotic horse.

"Impressive." Bonnie said, looking at Felix's horse.

"What's the point of haveing a genious mom unless you have her trick out you chair for the holidays?" Felix said with a shrug.

"Well then." Ron said, offering his arm to Tara, "Shall we go?" Tara giggled and took his arm. Bonnie smiled after her friend and took both Brick and Felix's offered arms as they all took off for Buano Nacho.

* * *

When Ron and the others arived, the party was in full swing and he parking lot was jamming. Everyone was bouncing and jamming to the music Josh Mankey and his band were playing. Ron scanned the entire lot. He spotted Monique dressed as a zombie bride that with a cut on her neck that looked so real, Ron was almost expecting her head to fall off. He also spotted Zita in a werewolf costume with claws, hairy hands, and patches of fur on her face hand pants.

"Stoppable-san." Said a voice behind Ron. He turned and found Yori standing behind him dressed in a black version of the schoolgirl uniform she had first me her in with fangs and blood around her lips.

"Yori?" Ron said, "What are you doing here?"

"Sensei Rufus that that it would be a good idea for me to spend some time outside Yamanouchi." Yori explained.

"Ron!" Cried out a very familer voice. Kim ran towards him and it made Ron's, and Bonnie's, jaw drop to the floor. Kim was wearing nothing but a leather corset that showed her clevege and middrift, skin tight leather pants, black combat boots, and various pieces of silver around her wrists and neck.

"KP, damn, you look unbelevable." Ron said as Kim ran into his arms and kissed him. Tara looked a little crestfallen at Kim and Ron locking lips and Yori just looked confused.

"Oh, right, um...Yori, Kim and I are kind of datting now." Ron said.

"Oh, well then, my best wishes to both of you." Yori said bowing.

"Thanks Yori." Kim said. Ron had kind of tuned them out when he noticed Tara slip away into the croud. Ron followed her with his eyes, making a mental note to try and find her later.

"Ok!" Josh Mankey called out over the audiance. "You've heard us play, now let's see what you've all got! Who out there wants to give it a shot with the band?" Kim looked at Ron who looked back, a smile dancing on his face.

"I'll take you up on that challenge Mankey." Ron called.

"Whoa folks!" Josh said. "It seems that everyone's favorite sidekick Ron Stoppable wants to try his hand up here!" There was laghter throughout the croud as Ron made his way to the stage. "Hope you can back up what you say Ron." Josh said.

"Trust me Monkey Boy." Ron said with a wink, picking up an electric guitar and stepping up to the mic.

"Alright folks, with my man Josh's help, we'll be doing a new song that just hit radios call "Into the Night" by Carlos Santana and Chad Kroeger." Ron said. Nodding to Josh, the two of them began to pick the opening notes of the song and the Ron started singing.

_**Like a gift from the heavens**_**_  
__It was easy to tell_  
_It was love from above_  
_That could save me from hell_  
_She had fire in her soul_  
_It was easy to see_  
_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_  
_There were drums in the air_  
_As she started to dance_  
_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_**

_**And we sang a, away, away, away**_**_  
__And the voices rang like the angels sing_  
_And singing a, away, away, away_  
_And we danced on into the night_  
_And we danced on into the night_**

The croud that was shocked at first at Ron's stepping up on stage was now bouncing in time with the amazing music. Brick was bouncing alongside Monique, and Felix was doing some kind of two step on his horse with Zita. Bonnie and Tara were bouncing close to Kim and Yori, whom Ron noticed Bonnie was looking right at Kim and Yori was looking up at the stage, not at Ron, but at Josh.

_**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place**_**_  
__You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces_  
_We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes_  
_No room left to move inbetween you and I_  
_And we forgot where we were_  
_And we lost track of time_  
_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_**

_**And we sang a, away, away, away**_**_  
__And the voices rang like the angels sing_  
_And singing a, away, away, away_  
_And we danced on into the night_  
_And we danced on into the night_  
_And we danced on into the night_**

Then Ron continued to shock the masses as he broke into an insane guitar solo. The electric cords that flowd out of his guitar had everone listening right up to his climatic finish and then he was back on the mic.

_**Like a gift from the heavens**_**_  
__It was easy to tell_  
_It was love from above_  
_That could save me from hell_  
_She had fire in her soul_  
_It was easy to see_  
_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_  
_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_  
_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_**

"Come on everybody, join in!" Ron shouted as the entered the final choris.

_**And we sang a, away, away, away**_**_  
__And the voices rang like the angels sing_  
_And singing a, away, away, away_  
_And we danced on into the night_  
_A, away, away, away_  
_And the voices rang like the angels sing_  
_And singing a, away, away, away_  
_And we danced on into the night_  
_A, away, away, away_  
_A, away, away, away_  
_Singing a, away, away, away_  
_And we danced on into the night_**

Ron plucked out the last few notes and pointed out at the croud as he finished. Everyone erupted in apalose. Ron removed the guitar and handed it back to Josh.

"Dude, that was awsome." Josh said, "And uh, do you think you can intruduce me to that hot asian chick." Ron smiled.

"I'll see what I can do." He said. He stepped off the stage and was immeatly tacked by Kim.

"Ron that was amazing!" She said. "I didn't know you could play like that."

"What can I say KP, I'm full of surprises." Ron said smiling. Josh stepped back up to the mic.

"OK folks, we're gonna slow things down a little bit." He said and started playing Lifehouse's "You and Me."

"Shall we dance." Ron said.

"I thought you'd never ask." Kim said, taking Ron's hand and the two of them took the dance floor.

_**What day is it? And in what month?**_**_  
__This clock never seemed so alive_  
_I can't keep up and I can't back down_  
_I've been losing so much time_**

Ron and Kim slowly drifted over to where Bonnie was dancing with Tara. Bonnie caught his eye and when he gave a small wink and a smile she understood.

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**_**_  
__Nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _**

"Partner change." Ron said and spun Kim over to Bonnie as she spun Tara to him. "Hey there Tara."

"Ron what are you?" Tara started, but was soon lost in Ron's brown eyes. "Never mind."

_**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right**_**_  
__I'm tripping on words_  
_You've got my head spinning_  
_I don't know where to go from here_**

"So, tell me why I'm dancing with you and not my boyfriend." Kim said as she swayed to the music with Bonnie.

"Tara was feeling a little down about Stoppable being off the market, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to let her have one dance with him." Bonnie said. It was really only half a lie, Tara did still have a thing for Ron, and Bonnie really had a thing for Kim, and the feeling of having her in her arms was amazing.

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do**_**_  
__Nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

"You're sure that Kim dosen't mind me dancing with you." Tara asked Ron, looking over her shoulder at Kim and Bonnie.

"No she dosen't." Ron said, turning Tara's head back to him. "Now would you relax." Tara smiled nerviously. She was living her biggest fantasy, dancing with one of the cutest boys she had ever seen and the biggest reason she was jealious of Kim Possible.

**_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right _**

"You enjoying this K?" Bonnie asked.

"A little bit, B." Kim replied. Bonnie looked deep into Kim's jade green eyes and slowly, their faces moved close together and their lips met. Bonnie felt alive as soon as her lips met Kim's and Kim felt a spark twice that of what she felt when she and Ron had kisses at the junior prom.

**_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _**

Ron looked over Tara's head and smiled as she saw Kim locking lips with Bonnie.

"What are you smiling at?" Tara asked.

"Nothing just a very beautiful girl." Ron replied, looking back at Tara. Tara blushed. Ron just smiled and pulled her closer. Tara leaned in and puckered her lips as Ron's face moved closer to hers. Their lips met in a sweet soft kiss. If Tara were to die right then, she could say that she had lived a full life. And Ron, well, he was feeling twice of what he usually felt when he kissed Kim.

**_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive _**

As the song ended, Bonnie and Kim broke apart, looking into one another's eyes.

"That never happened, right?" Bonnie asked, panting.

"Right." Kim replied, just as breathless. Across the dance floor, Ron and Tara broke apart as well.

"Sorry Ron." Tara said.

"Don't be." Ron said, "I get the feeling that Kim and I might not last much longer, but let's just keep this be us OK?" Tara nodded slowly. For the rest of the night, the four of them just thought about who they had kissed and what the future may bring.

* * *

**And there ya go. Like I said, just something I wanted to do for fun, but may give those of you who look closely enough a little glimps of what the future may bring. Happy Halloween!**

**Read and Review. **


	9. Mystic Force Part 1

**All right, I know the whole BonnieKim thing is a bit of a shocker, but hey, was inspired by it so I went with it. Got a problem with it, write your own KP/PR fic. And it will also be a while before I turn Kim and the others into Rangers so the colors will probably. But Kim will stay silver. And when I go evil Rangers, they may not be Rangers at first, but you'll see. Just a bit of a heads up and to keep you all reading. :)**

**Right now though, and in keeping with Power Rangers tredition, here comes a two part cross over with the last season of Power Rangers: Power Rangers Mystic Force.**

**I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Kim Possible Rangers 7 Magical Sorce Part 1

"All right people listen up!" Steve Barkin called out over the crowds of chattering teens. "Those of you going on the feild trip to Briarwood, have your permision slips ready or else you're not getting on the bus." Standing next to be bus with Barkin was Jason, Brick, and the Possibles, taking permission slips and marking names off a list.

"This should be good." Ron said, standing next to Kim. "I hear that Briarwood was the home of the last team of Rangers before these latest guys showed up."

"Yeah, I think they were called Mystic Force." Kim said. "You know what the name of this new team is?"

"I think they're called..." Ron said, his mind racing to think up a name.

"Beast Force." Felix said, rolling up next to Kim and Ron. "They're called Power Rangers Beast Force." Kim nodded and turned back to the line as it moved.

"Good name." Ron whispered to Felix.

"Thank Bonnie, she's the one who came up with it really." Felix replied. Ron nodded, smiling. Eversince his and Bonnie's little heart to heart talk a couple weeks ago, she and him had been getting along a whole lot better than before. Middleton High School was taking their feild trip to Briarwood to look see their new excibit that was housing supposedly the same guns that were used by legendary cowboy Pecos Bill and the ax of the equally legendary Paul Bunyan. Zordon was also sending the Rangers there in case the guns and ax were any similer to John Henry's Hammer and the Lotas Blade. So they were going in the event that Demonrella and her generals Drakken and/or Killigan would show up.

"Hey Ron." Tara said, walking past Ron and giving him a warm smile. Ron nearly melted, ever since their kiss on Halloween, things between them had been something of a rollor coster, full of ups and down.

"Let's go Ron!" Kim called.

"Comming KP!" Ron said. "Catch you later Felix." Ron ran towards the bus, handed his permisson slip to Kim Sr. gave a nod to Brick, Jason, and Tommy and walked on, taking a seat next to Kim Jr.

* * *

In Briarwood, Ms. Nikki Pimvare, formally known as Necrolai, Queen of the Vampires, was walking into her home after a day of planning her marrage. 1 year after she had lost her vampire abilities, her boyfriend Toby Slambrook, owner of the Rock Porium, had proposed to her. When she turned on the light however, she gasped a woman was sitting on her bed. A woman with red skin yellow eyes, wings, horns, claws, fangs, and a tail. 

"Hello Necrolai." She said sweetly.

"Demonrella." Nikki gasped. She turned but was stopped by a long scally tail and a spikey scythe. Dr. Drakken and Duff Killigan smiled wickedly at the woman who could have once made them wet themselves with a single look.

"You've cirtenly seem to have made quite a life for youself these days." Demonrella said, standing up, smiling. "You're engaged, have quite a lovely daughtor, and is loved by nearly all." Demonrella then began to glare with hatred. "I've got to say, the Necrolai I knew would already be ruling this town and begining to spread her darkness."

"Things have changed in 2000 year Demonrella." Nikki said. "I've been given a second chance at life as a mortal, and I plan on using it as best as I can."

"Well then." Demonrella said as Drakken as Killigan grabbed Nikki by the arms. "I think it's time to bring by my old lover. So that she can feel free and rule this world along side my as she was destened to." She grabbed the sides of Nikki's face and leaned into her, delevering a hard, forcefull kiss. Nikki tried to strugle agenst it, but Demonrella held her face. When she finally drew back, black smoke leaked out of Nikki's mouth and took the form on Necrolai. She wore a skin tight black leather shit with no back or sleves and pants, her eyes were blood red and a giant pair of bat wings were on her back. She smiled, showing long, sharp fangs.

"Free at last." Necrolai hissed. Killigan and Drakken dropped Nikki to the ground where she lay, unmoving. "Thank you Demonrella." She slid her arms around the demon woman and kissed her.'

"It was my pleasure." Demonrella reesponded, returning the kiss.

"Mom, I'm home." Leelee said, walking into the house. She came up to her mothers room and screamed when she saw her mother uncouncious, her mom's alter-ego standing there with another woman and 2 monsters. She did the only narural thing any teenaged girl would do in that situation: she screamed.

"And my first meal." Necrolai said, baring her fangs and lunging at her daughter.

* * *

As Kim and the others got off the bus and stretched, Ron felt somewhat at peice in the town of Briarwood. The place had a kind of magical air to it that could relax event he most tence of people. After getting checked into the hotel, Kim and the Rangers met up in the foaire. 

"So, we got about 4 hours to ourselves until curfue, what do you guys want to do?" Ron asked.

"We could check out this record store I heard about." Bonnie suggested. "I think it's called the Rock Porium."

"Sounds good to me." Brick said. Felix and Tara nodded.

"Mind if we tag along?" Jason asked, Kimberly and Tommy by his side. Ron just shrugged and they were off, with Tommy, Jason and Ron kind of holding back.

"So, you actually think Demonrella's gonna make a move out here?" Ron asked.

"Trust me Ronald, you'd be surprised about where evil will go to get what it wants." Tommy said. "I've been in the Ranger game long enough to have a few ideas, and I know evil won't quit. This Demonrella is without a doubt no diffrent."

"Tommy's right." Jason said, "Keep your guard up, always." Ron nodded.

"So, what exactly is the history between you guys and Mrs. Dr. P?" Ron asked, a smile playing across his lips.

"Well, there was a time after Kim and I both left the team that we sort of dated." Jason said, looking sideways at Tommy. "We didn't want to tell Tommy about it because he and Kim were nuts about each other and he and I are like brothers."

"They almost got married actually." Tommy admitted. "But when Kim saw me, I don't know, I guess it just didn't feel right, her and Jason."

"And I've honestly had no hard feelings for it." Jason said. "I guess in the back of my mind, I always knew they were going to end up together."

"So, you guys were like the original Power Rangers love-triangle." Ron said. "Hate to say it, but I'm in something like that myself."

"How so?" Jason asked.

"Well, ever since the team got together, I've kind of been getting fellings for one of the others, and there's someone on the team that's kind of got a thing for Kim." Ron said, looking up at the girls. "And I've got no clue how I should do this."

"Beleve me Ronald, there is no easy way of doing something like that." Tommy said. "But I swear if you hurt my daughter."

"I know, I know." Ron said, "Black hole." The group finally arived at the Rock Porium. It was a small place, not a hole lot. CD racks took up most of the room and there was a DJ area set up in the back.

"Halt trespassers!" Cried a young man leaping out in front of them wearing a purple vest, wearing a bag on his head, and weilding a plunger like a sword. "You may not enter until you have answered my riddle: What walks on 4 legs in the morning, 2 in the afternoon, and 3 at night." Everyone looked pusseled until Jason stepped foward.

"It's man." He said. "4 legs is when he's a baby, 2 legs is when he's an adult, and 3 legs is when he's old and has to use a cane." The store cleark looked shocked.

"Chip!" A voice with an austrialian voice snapped. A young man in a simmiler vest stepped out from behind the shelves. "Are you bugging the custemers again?" He turned to Ron and the others. "G'Day, Xander Bly." He extended his hand which Ron shook. "I'm the manager of the place so if you need anything, give me a call."

"Right." Ron said. He and the others all split up and started looking around. A little bit after they had arived, a girl with pink hair had walked back to the DJ station and started mixing it up.

"That's Vida." Chip told Brick as he watched her. "She is the queen of the turn tables." A little while later, Kim, Felix, and Tara had also stepped up to try their hands on the turn tables. Ron just hungwalking between the shelves until he heard something. Looking back he found another girl in a work uniform watching a small TV and clutching a red blanket.

"Excuse me." Ron said. The girl gasped, quickly turned off the TV and tried to hide the blanket. "Hey, hey it's OK, although telling a secrete to a stranger probably could be a little weird. I'm Ron." The girl looked at his out stretched hand for a minute before shaking it.

"I'm Maddie." She said.

"Nice to meet you Maddie." Ron said. "So, what's with the TV and the blanket." Maddie sighed and turned the TV back on to show a young man, probably in his eairly 20's smiling and working on a motercycle.

"His name's Nick." Maddie said. "This was his." She showed Ron the blanket. "He just found his parents a year ago and went off to introuduce them to his adoptive parents, I've been waiting for him to come back."

"You really care about him don't you?" Ron asked, placing his hand on Maddie's shoulder. Maddie nodded, a small tear rolling down her cheek. Ron put his other arm around her and pulled her into a compherting hug.

"Hey!" 2 voiced snapped in unison. Ron and Maddie turned to see Kim and Vida looking at them, both glaring daggers at Ron.

"KP, I can explain." Ron said quickly.

"Ron was just helping me sis, I was kind of having one of my Nick withdrawls" Maddie said to Vida.

"That's right Kim, nothing more." Ron said. Kim still glared at Ron, but Vida seemed to lighten up a little.

"Guys, we should probably get going." Bonnie said, peeking in on the cat fight that was about to go down.

"Comming." Ron said, bolting out of the room. "It was nice meeting you Maddie." Kim followed, still having a suspisous look on her face. As Ron and the others left the Rock Porium, the ground in front of them suddenly exploded. When the smoke fadded, Demonrella, Drakken, and Killigan were standing there with an army of Drakken's scyntho-demons as well as a woman in black leather, a knight in purple armor, some kind of cyborg zombie, and a mummy. The exploition caused Xander and the others to come running out accompined by a large man with a beard weaing some kind of gold uniform.

"Hello Rangers." The woman in leather said. For a second, Ron though she was talking to them, but then Xander stepped foward.

"What happend Nikki?" He asked.

"Nikki's not here right now Green Ranger." The woman said. "Only Necrolai!"

"Leanbow, Bowen, is that you?" The bearded man said.

"I am neither Leanbow nor Bowan, only Korag!" The purple knight delared.

"Honestly Daggeron." The mummy said. "Did you think that you think we would take Leanbow or his son back into our ranks."

"You never know Imperious, stranger things have happened." Chip said. "Yours and Morticon's resuractions for example."

"You know, I'm really wishing we could still morph right now." Vida said

"What's stopping you?" Kim asked.

"We lost our powers about a year ago when we took these freaks out the first time." Maddie explained.

"Well then it looks like it's 7 superpowered freaks and a small army of semi-normal freaks that we have nothing to fight with but our bare fists." Tommy said looking over at Jason.

"I like those odds." Jason said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Brick, take the kids and go find some help." Kimberly said. Ron nodded. "Kim, you stay here, you're a good fighter."

"Right." Kim said. "Be careful Ron." Ron nodded again. He and the others ran off, turning behind the Rock Porium.

"You think Kim suspects?" Bonnie asked as the turned out of sight.

"We'll worry about it later." Ron said. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Blue Eagle!"

"White Tiger!"

"Black Bronco!"

"Green Snake!"

"Red Monkey!"

The Power Rangers came out and dived into the already extreame battle. Ron dove in, fighting along side Daggeron and a giant humanoid cat that Ron heard was called Jenji. Bonnie was fighting with Vida and Kim, Tara with Maddie and Kimberly, Brick with Xander and Tommy, and Felix with Chip and Jason. The battle seemed to be going in the Rangers favor until there was another explosion and a young woman with long blond hair and wearing a black dress and was carrying a gun belt and an ax.

"Leelee?" Vida said in shock. Leelee smiled, showing long vampire fangs.

"In a way V." She replied. "Mom, Mistress." She said, handing the items to Demonrella and Necrolai.

"Very good my daughtor." Necrolai said.

"Drakken, Killigan!" Demonrella commanded. Drakken took Pecos Bill's Guns and Killigan, Paul Bunyan's Ax. "Destory the Power Rangers!" Drakken fired off the Guns and Killigan sung the Ax, sending out a massive shockwave. Kim and the Rangers both past and present were knocked off their feet and onto the ground, forcing the Beast Force Rangers to power down and knock Kim and Kimberly uncouncious. As the villians were about the deliver the finishing blow, the roar of 3 motorcycles was heard. A minute later, 3 motorcycles were seen comming towards them.

"I know those motorcycles." Necrolai said, fear slightly in her voice. "Demonrella, we need to fall back!"

"Very well, you got lucky next time Rangers, but next time it will be the end of you!" Demonrella said just before she and her army disappeared in a flash of light. The motorcycles rolled to a stop in front of every one. The first person to take off their helmet was an old woman with grawing red hair and was wearing white leather. The second was a man of a simmiler age with very defining gray hair. And the third was a young man with brown skin and dark hair.

"Udona, Leanbow!" Daggeron said, but Maddie was the most excited when she saw the young man.

"Nick!" she screamed, running into his arms and kissing him.

**

* * *

**

And cliffhanger. Haha, don't you all just hate me? I'll finish this up next time with a few good battles, the return of the Mystic Force and probably a new Megazord combo. By the way, how did you like the name Beast Force for the Rangers? I mean I had to call them something right? And as far as the Nick/Maddie thing, we all knew it would happen, but it never did so...there you go.

Read and Review 


	10. Mystic Force Part 2

**And here we go with the next half of the Mystic Force crossover. And like I promissed, there is going to be a few big battles, both in and out of the zords.**

**I don't own anything**

Nick and Maddie stayed in the kiss for a good minute and a half before Vida cleared her throat.

"Udana, Leanbow, could you please get you son off my sister?" She asked, smiling. Udana and Leanbow returned the smile and grabbed Nick and gently pulled him away.

"All right Bowan." Leanbow said. "That's enough son."

"Bowan?" Ron said. "I thought his name was Nick."

"It's both." Nick said, still holding onto Maddie. "Bowan is the name my birth-parents gave me, and Nick is the name my adoptive parents gave me. That reminds me, you still have my blanket?"

"I never let go of it." Maddie said, smiling and resting her head agenst Nick's chest.

"I hate to break up this reunion, but we do have a major problem." Bonnie said. "Demonrella has seriously got some backup with Koragg and those other guys."

"Koragg?" Leanbow said, his and Nick's eyes begining to burn with hatred.

"Yeah, he a bunch of your guy's rouges gallery seem to have come back from the dead and allied themselves with our enemies." Felix said.

"And us without our powers." Nick said bitterly.

"Maybe not." Ron said, pulling out his communicator. "Alpha, we've got a big group comming into the command center, all present or current Ranger."

"Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, where do you guys keep finding all of these former Power Rangers?" Alpha asked, pressing buttons. A moment later, the Power Rangers Beast Force and Mystic Force appeared in the Command Center.

"Whoa." Xander said, wobbling on his feet a little. "That was weird."

"You get use to it." Brick said.

"Alpha, get the Kim Possibles to the med bay, see if there's any real damage." Ron said.

"I'll help with what I can." Udana said.

"Us too." Jason said as he and Tommy followed Alpha and Udana into the med bay.

"Alpha, Zordon, these are the Mystic Force Rangers, the last team of Power Rangers." Tara introudced. "Mystic Force, this is Zordon."

"_The_ Zordon?" Daggeron said, breathlessly. "One of the most powerful wizards in history?"

"It's an honor." Leanbow added.

"And I have heard of you Daggeron, the Solarius Knight, and you, Leanbow, the Wolf Warrior." Zordon said. "You're great deeds have been heard most likely just as much as mine."

"Zordon, we came across some monsters that the Mystic Force seems to know about it." Tara said. "Is there any way you can give them their powers back?"

"There is a way, but it will take some time." Zordon said.

"Good, then you guys can give us a rundown on what we're up against." Ron said. The Mystic Rangers handed them over to Alpha when he came back so that they could be recharged. Felix meanwhile rolled over and began typing on the computer, bringing up images of the villians that were aparently a new part of Demonrella's army.

"That's Morticon." Chip said, looking at the cyborg zombie. "He's the undead general woh first led the army's against." Then next image was that of the woman in leather with the fangs.

"Necrolai." Xander said. "The dark mistress of the Underworld, Queen of the Vampires, and Leelee's mom. After we lost our powers, she lost hers and was turned into a human. Somehow though she's turned back into a blood-thirsty bitch and done the same to her daughter." The next being on the screen was the purple knight.

"Koragg the Knight Wolf." Nick said, his voice dripping with hatred.

"I was him when I was corrupted by dark magic." Leanbow said.

"I even wore the armor once." Nick said. "When I was Koragg I was rutless, at least Dad here had a sense of honor, kind of a noble savage." Leanbow clapped his son on the shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze. The last image was the Mummy.

"Imperious." Said Daggeron. "He use to be our ally, a man named Calindor, but he was corrupted like Leanbow, except he went willingly. I though I took him down for good."

"Guess not." Ron said. "It looks like he and the others are back, probably Demonrella's work. Plus now she and her troops have got Pecos Bill's Guns and Paul Bunyan's Ax, the guns that never miss and the ax that can cut through just about anything."

"Yeah, well you're not in this alone." Nick said. "As soon as your robot gets back here with our morphers, we'll be more than happy to help you guys beat the shit out of these guys."

"Thanks Nick, something's telling me we could use all the help we can get." Ron said. Nick nodded and went back over to Maddie.

"They look pretty cute togething, don't they?" Tara said, comming over and standing next to Ron.

"I don't know about cute," Ron said, "But I'd say they're both pretty lucky to have each other." Tara nodded.

"What do you think about, you know, us?" She said weakly.

"I think it's still to soon to call Tara." Ron said. "But I promise you, I'll be there for you, and don't worry too much about KP, there's someone for her too." The shot a glance over at Bonnie. Tarra followed his gaze and giggled a little.

"So what do you think of these new guys V?" Xander asked.

"I don't know, they seem kind of new, young, you know?" Vida replied.

"Kind of like you were." Daggeron said. "And just look how you all turned out." He gave a small smile.

"And I have to admit, the Black Ranger is kind of cute." Vida said. Xander just rolled his eyes.

"This stuff is unbeleviable." Chip said, looking over at the computer console in front of him.

"It all is pretty amazing isn't it?" Felix said, rolling over next to Chip. "Sometimes I honestly wonder if this is just some big crazy dream and I'm gonna wake up any minute."

"Beleve me dude, this is no dream, this is the real world." Chip said. "But I got to admit, that's kind of how I was when I first got into this, still think that sometime."

"I thought it was said that you were destoryed." Leanbow said to Zordon.

"I was not destroyed as much as my eseance was scattered." Zordon replied. "But when I senced that Demonrella was going to be reserected, I felt the need to 'pull myself togeter' as it were and assemble my new team."

"And quite a team you've assembled." Leanbow said, looking around the room at the Rangers of both past and present.

"The Mystic Morphers are charged!" Alpha said, returning to the main room with Udona, Tommy, and Jason. "However, they only have enough power for one battle."

"That's all we need." Nick said. Taking his morpher along with the others.

"Bowan, Leanbow, be careful." Udona said.

"Hey come on Mom." Nick said. "It's not like it's our first time, we can handle it."

"Such optimisum." Udona said, shaking her head slightly.

"Do us proud Ronald." Tommy said. The two red Rangers gave nodds to the predesors and then turned to each other.

"Think you can still pull it off?" Ron asked.

"Let's find out." Nick replied turning to his team. They all nodded as Ron's team nodded to him.

"Magical Source Mystic Force!"

"Forceful as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!" Nick.

"Fast as Lightening! Yellow Mystic Ranger!" Chip.

"Fluid as the Sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!" Maddie

"Ever-Changing as the Wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!" Vida.

"Strong as a Tree! Green Mystic Ranger!" Xander

"Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight!" Daggeron.

"Burning Heart of Fire! Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth!" Leanbow.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Blue Eagle!"

"White Tiger!"

"Black Bronco!"

"Green Snake!"

"Red Monkey!"

* * *

Demonrella's minions walked down the streets of Briarwood causing nothing but destruction and laughing mercylessly. 

"That's far enough!" A voice form a nearby building cried. They all looked up to see the 2 sets of Rangers, Mystic Force, and Beast Force.

"Is it just me, or did the Ranger's numbers just double?" Drakken asked, a little afraid.

"You better beleive they did Drakken!" The Red Beast Rangers called down. "Now let's just see what you all can do huh?" And with that, the Rangers dived down to the street and the battle began!

**_Everybodys got their problems  
Everybody says the same things to you  
Its just a matter how you solve them  
And knowing how to change the things youve been through_**

Vida and Bonnie charged at Necroli, their weapons in hand. Necroli fought them both, her fangs constently bared. She blocked the Pink and Green Rangers attacks with little problem and then knocked Bonnie away and grabbed Vida, pulling her around and baring her fangs.

"I can't wait to make you my servent again." Necroli said, licking at Vida's neck. "I can't wait to taste you agian."

"You never really were my type." Vida choked out, struggling against the Vampire Queen's hold on her. Necroli simply smiled and opened her mouth, ready to bite, and then Bonnie popped out of no where and bashed Necroli in the face with the butt end of her Snake Scythe.

"Hey, the Pink one said to back off." Bonnie said.

"Thanks." Vida said, getting tot her feet. "Now check this out." She pulled out her Mystic Morpher and dialed in 3 buttons. "Mystic Might!" Vida's muscles suddenly grew to rediculus proportions, bulging so much that they could have caused her Ranger uniform to exploid.

"Whoa." Bonnie said, impressed.

"And they aren't just for show." Vida said, cracking her knuckles. She lunged at Necroli, bashing her with punches that could have eaisly leveled a building. She sent Necroli flying right at Bonnie, who took a page out of Killigan's book and turned her Snake Scythe like a golf club.

"Four!" She called out and sung at the vampiress, sending her flying into a car.

**_I fear I've come to realize  
How fast life can be compromised  
Stand back to see whats going on  
I cant believe this happened to you, this happened to you_**

"Four!" Killigan cried, swinging Paul Bunyan's Ax at the Xander and Brick. The two Rangers dived for cover behind a car which was soon turned into a convertable.

"Now that is one sharp ax!" Brick exclaimed, peaking over the top of what was left of the car.

"Well then lets just see exactly how well it matches up to mine." Xander said, pulling out his wand and turning it into an ax. With a mutual nod from Brick, they leapt up over the car, Mystic Ax and Bronco Blade in hand. They charged at Killigan who sent out another razor wave of energy. Xander leapt over the wave while Brick did a barrel roll beneath it. Xander brought his ax down on Killigan's head and as Killigan raised Paul Bunyan's ax to block the attack, Brick came up under him and slashed at his chest with his sword, sending the mad golfher troll flying and the ax soring out of his hands and into Bricks.

"We'll take that." Xander said, resting his ax on his shoulder.

"Thank you ver much." Brick added, resting his blade against the ground.

**_It's just a problem that were faced with  
Am I not the only one that hates to standby  
Complications headed first in this line  
With all these pictures running through my mind_**

Mororcon swung his long sword at the Maddie and Tara again and again as they backflipped away from him. When they came to a stop, Maddie blasted him with water, sending the zombie cyborg skidding backwards and off his feet.

"Grrrr, I hate water!" He screamed, the pumps on his head going into overdrive, stem whisteling out of him.

"Ok, that's just weird." Tara said.

"Tell me about it." Maddie agreeded, pulling out her Mystic Morpher and imputing a spell code. "Mystic Force Fighters!" A pair of red boxing gloves appeared on her hands as Tara pulled out her Tiger Blades. The Blue and White Rangers charged at Mortocon, leaping over his blade and striking him upsidedown. They continued to follow up in perfect harmony, fighting like mirrored images of each other, Tara slashing and Maddie slamming her fists into the undead general. Finishing up with a spinning back hand, Tara shattered Mororcon's sword and Maddie sent him flying.

**_Knowing endless consequences  
I feel so useless in this  
Cant patch that back and as for me, I can't believe_**

Drakken stood back, lauging like a maniac as he fired Peco's Bill's Pistols at Felix and Chip.

"Damn, those shots are getting pretty close." Chip said as they took cover behind a crumbling wall.

"They're not suppose to miss." Felix said. "It's a merical that our Ranger Powers have kept us alive this long." He peaked around the edge of the wall and quickly jercked his head back as a bullit came wzzing past. "You a good shot?" Felix asked, pulling out his Eagle Cannon.

"Best on the team." Chip replied, changing his wand into the Mystic Crossbow. The 2 of them rolled out from behind the wall and each fired a single shot. The guns went flying from Drakkens hands and before Drakken could fully recover, he was hit with shot after shot from the Yellow and Blue Rangers. It didnt' take much for him to colaapse in defeat.

**_Part of me, wont agree  
Cause I dont know if its for sure  
Sunnenly, suddenly  
I dont feel so insecure  
Anymore_**

Daggeron and Leanbow were locked in battle with Imperious. While Leanbow had Imperious's staff blocked with his sword, Daggeron used his Lamp Blaster to hit the Mummy Wizzard, but Imperous turned his body and fired several blasts of his own magic, canceling out Daggeron's.

"Did you honestly think that _that_ would get me?" Imperious mocked.

"Do you want to know why I never liked you Calandar?" Leanbow said, pulling his sword away and kicking Imperious in the chest. "You talk too much." As Imperious skidded across the ground, Daggeron leap into the air and kicked him across the chest, sending him farther.

"Ready?" Daggeron said, pulling out his Lamp Blaster.

"Ready." Leanbow replied, sword in hand.

"Jenji Shining Attack!" Daggeron cried, pointing his blaster at Imperious and fireing a giant blast of light that was shaped like a cirting cat genie.

"Blazing Storm Slash!" Leanbow said, his sword becoming an inferno of fire and sending the blast at Imperious, slashing him across the chest just as Daggeron's attack hit. Imperious's staff was shattered and he himself staggered back from the force of the two hits.

"I'm not done yet!" He declared. "Anciant Mystic Mode!" Imperious tuned into a golden monster with crown like horns and strang wing-like apendeges on it's back.

"Yes you are!" Daggeon challenged. With Leanbow, they echoed Imperious's cry. "Anchiant Mystic Mode!" Daggeron became a golden being with halo like horns and a scarf around his neck while Leanbow became a crimson, demon-like creature with giant red horns. All three of them drew their swords and charged, they're blades clashed again and again. Leanbow and Daggeron captured Imperious's blade in their own and Leanbow bashed his former student in the face with his sheild. While his guard was down, Daggeron slashed him across his torso and was soon followed by Leanbow slashing him across the face.

"No!" Imperious protested as what was left of his strength began to fade. "I will not go down." But his body slowly turned to dust and he was gone.

**_Everybodys got their problems  
Everybody says the same things to you  
Its just a matter how you solve them  
What else are we supposed to do_**

Ron and Nick attacked Koragg mercylessly, Ron's Monken Staff striking with as much as Nick's Mystic Striker Sword. Koragg could do nothing but parry his with his sword and block with his sheild.

"Enough!" Koragg declared, sending out a burst of dark magic from his sheild. Nick and Ron flew back but landed on their feet.

"That the best you got Koragg?" Nick demanded, charging back into battle.

"Nick, hold on." Ron said, but Nick wasn't listening. He batteled Koragg with unbelevable fury.

"You posses my father, force him to fight his own family, betray all the he beleves in!" Nick roared as his blade clashed with Koragg's. "And then you come after me, force me to attack innocents, my friends, my family! I'll destory you!" With a mighty blast from his sword, he sent the Wolf Knight flying. He charged after him ready to strike him down for good, but his sword was blocked by Ron's Monkey Staff.

"Nick, calm down!" Ron ordered. "If you take him down like this, then you are no better than he is!" Nick froze as Ron's words sunk in. Nick panted and then drew his sword back.

"Thanks, I needed that." Nick said. "Look out!" He pulled Ron out of the way and blocked Koragg's blade. Ron, not missing a beat, charged up his Monkey Staff and blasted Koragg at point blank range.

**_Part of me, wont agree  
Cause I dont know if its for sure  
Sunnenly, suddenly  
I dont feel so insecure  
Anymore_**

The villians gathered together and regrouped, faceing the Rangers.

"Allow us guys." Nick said as he and the other Mystic Force Rangers with the exception of Daggeron and Leanbow pulled out their Mystic Morphers.

"Legendary Source, Mystic Force!"

"Element of Fire! Red Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Lightning! Yellow Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Water! Blue Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Wind! Pink Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Earth! Green Legend Warrior!" The Rangers gained armored gauntlents, boots, and chest plates and their helmets became more accented to their avatars and they gained stafs with lion shaped heads.

"Whoa." Ron said, impressed.

"If you think that's impressive, check this out." Xander said. "Code 1!" He turned the dial on his Lion Staff. "Rock Slide!" Spinning the staff, he generated a green portal and from it came a barrage of rocks that bombarded the villians.

"Code 1" Vida echoed. "Whirlwind!" From her portal came a small tiphoon which lifted the villins off their feed and spun them around bashing them into one another.

"Code 1!" Maddie. "Tidal Wave!" A tsumani shot out, dretchening the monsters.

"Code 1!" Chip "Lightning Bolt!" Lightning rained down from the sky, causing dammage and then some thanks to Maddie's spell.

"Code 1" Nick finished. "Fire Storm!" A raging inferno blazed out and virtually incenerated the villians, scortching them. "Let's finish this guys!" Nick said.

"Code 2!" The Mystic Force said in unison. "Legend Warriors United Formation!" A blast of energy shot out from them and blasted the villians, creating a creator around where they stood. Necroli, Koragg, Drakken, and Killigan were all vertually down for the count and Mortorcon had turned to dust.

**_Part of me, wont agree  
Cause I dont know if its for sure  
Sunnenly, suddenly  
I dont feel so insecure  
Anymore_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Comercial Break_

"Please state your name for the record." The bord member said as a young man with long hair pulled up into a top knot entered the room and sat down.

"Shikamaru Nara." The man replied, lazly

"You have been implicated in over a dozen conpident scemes and frads." The board woman said. "What do you think you would do if you were released?"

"I don't know." Shikamaru said with a shrug. "How much do you guys make a year?"

**To try it would be crazy.**

"You want to knock over a casino?" Ino asked. Shikamaru held up three fingers. "Three casinos?"

"You got to be nuts." Tenten told Ino and Shikamaru.

"Exactly!" Ino said.

"This place houses a security system that rivals most nuclear missle silos." Shikamaru explained.

"Smash and grab job huh?" Naruto said.

"Slightly more complicated than that." Ino said.

"Well, yeah." Naruto said, trying not to look embarsed.

**To do it would be impossible**

You'd need atleast a dozen ninja doing a combination of cons." Ino said, off handedly.

"10 aut to do it don't you think." Shikamaru said. Ino responded in silence. "You think we need one more?" Shikamaru asked. More silence. "You think we need one more." Rock Lee leap across a wide open area onto a computer back near the end of the wall. "All right well get one more." Shikamaru said, annoyed.

**There's a dozen reasons it won't work**

"We're just suppose to just walk out of there with $150 million in cash with out getting stopped?" Shino asked. All eyes turned to Shikamaru.

"Yeah." he said lazly with a shrug.

**And eleven ninja**

**Who don't care**

"It'll be nice working with proper villians again." Kiba said.

"2, 1." Shikamaru counted down, placing the explosive and pressing the denetor...but nothing happened.

"Well, did you check the batteries?" Naruto asked. Suddenly, explosives went off around a safe.

**Nara Shikamaru**

"Now they tell me I paid my debt to society." Shikamaru said.

"Funny I never got a check." Temari responded coldly.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

"Scared?" Ino asked.

"You suicidel?" Naruto responded, panic in his voice.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

"Congradulations, you're dead." Sasuke said darkly.

"He'll kill ya." Tenten assured them. "And then he'll go to work on ya."

**InoYamanaka**

"Someone call for a doctor?" Ino asked, stepping foward wearing a short, pink wig.

**Temari**

"Here comes the girl." Naruto said as Temari walked right bast him and Ino.

**From the writer who brought you "Kim Possible Rangers"**

"You're a theif and a lier." Temari accused.

"I only lied about being a theif." Shikamaru pointed out.

**Comes a fusion that will steal your attention.**

"Why do this?" Ino asked.

"Because the house always wins." Shikamaru said, suddenly serious. "Unless when that perfect hand comes along and you bet big and you take the house."

"You've been practicing this speach havn't you?" Ino asked with a small smile.

"A little bit." Shikamaru admitted. "Did I rush it, it felt like I rushed it."

"No, it was good. I liked it." Ino assured him.

**Shikamaru's Eleven**

"You're either in or your out, right now." Shikamaru said, seriously.

_End Comercial_

**_

* * *

_**

"Unbeleviable." Brick said, shocked.

"Such power." Tara gasped. But slowly, Koragg staggered to his feet.

"It's not over yet Rangers." He said. Muttering a spell he grew to giant size and muttering a second spell, a giant mechanical horse appeared.

"Catastroses." Leanbow said, gazzing at the zord. Koragg leap up and, with another spell, merged with Catastroses.

"Centarous Wolf Megazord." Koragg cried. Back on the ground, Killigan and Drakken were pushing themselves up.

"Demonrella." Drakken choaked out. "Please, help us." Demonrella appeared and stood before her remaining generals.

"My poor soilders." She said, "Do not fail me like my previous general have and destory the Rangers." And with that, she bit Drakken and Killigan. As Drakken grew his already gator like feators became moreso as his mouth grew into a snout, his hands became scally and clawed, and he basically became a giant walking alligator. Killigan became much more muscular than he had previously and 2 large tusks began to poke out of his bottom lip and his eyes became all white.

"Whoa." Ron said, as he and the others staggered back.

"Looks like it's Zord time." Brick said.

"One sec Brick." Nick said, pulling out his Mystic Morpher. Muttering a spell, the Mystic Force Rangers were duplicated, one set in their normal Ranger mode, the other in their Legend Warrior mode.

"Whoa." The Chips said in astonishment.

"Duplication spell." Ranger Nick said.

"Mom and Dad taught it to me." Legend Warrior Nick continued.

"Now we can use both Megazords." R. Nick finished.

"Then lets do it!" The Vida's said. Whial the Mystic Force Rangers punched the Spell Code into their morphers, the Legend Warriors pulled down another dile on their Lion Staffs.

"Mystic Minotaur!" Xander

"Mystic Sprite!" Vida.

"Mystic Mermaid!" Maddie.

"Mystic Geruda." Chip.

"Mystic Pheniox!" Nick.

"Legend of the Skys! Mystic Firebird!" LW Nick.

"Legend of the Jungle! Mystic Lion." Remaining LW. As the Mystic force cried out for their Zords, they literally became them. And then, without missing a beat, they formed their Megazords, the Mystic Force the Titan Megazord and the Legend Warriors, the Manticore Megazord.

"Nice." Ron said. "But a little old school. Let's show 'em guys."

"Beast Zords, Let's Go!" The Beast Force cried out. The Monkey, Tiger, Snake, Bronco, and Eagle Zords burst from their hiding places. As the Rangers leap into them, they all shifted into the Monkey King, Chimara, and Hippogriff Megazords.

"All right." Ron said, taking charge. "Nick, er, Nicks, you take Koragg, Beast Force, you take Killigan, I'll deal with Drakken."

**_why do things that matter the most  
Never end up cutting close  
Now that I find out, it aint so bad  
I dont think I knew what I had_**

The Chimara and Hippogriff Megazords lunged at Killigan. While Brick and Felix held him, Bonnie and Tara tried to attack from behind, but Killigan somehow sensed the attack and spun around, causing the two megazords to slam into each other and fall apart.

"That is one tough troll." Brick said.

"I don't think our Megazords can beat him." Tara said.

"But what if we combine all of our Zords into one Megazord." Bonnie suggested.

"It's as good as anything." Felix said. The Rangers al began typing across their control concoles.

"Hippogriff-Chimara Megazord Sequence, Activated!" The computerized voice said. Brick's Bronco Zord folded it's back legs and right front leg in as well as it's head. Tara's Tiger Zord folded back, it's front legs folding in and the torso splitting apart and forming a pair of legs that attached to the Bronco Zords lower body. Bonnie's Snake Zord folded over itself, creating a sicsor like right arm that attached to Brick's right arm. Felix's Eagle Zord flew behind the Bronco Zord and attached itself to the Bronco's back and it's head folded over and the mouth opened up revieling the Megazord's face. "Hippogriff-Chimara Megazord, On-Line!" The computer voice declared. Brick gave a low whistle looking around his new cocpit.

"Nice place." He commented.

"You can check it out later Brick, we got work to do." Felix said.

"So let's get to it." Bonnie said grasping at her controls for the Megazord. The Megazord and the Killigan Troll charged into battle and clashed blow for blow, never giving an inch unto the Megazord forced Killigan down onto one knee.

"Let's finish this freak off." Tara said. Lashing out with it's snake arm, it wrapped around Killigan and spread it's wings. Taking to the sky, the Megazord carried the troll into the sky and tossed it's skyward.

"Beast Cannon, On-Line!" The Rangers cried out and the heads of the Eagle, Bronco, Snake, and Tiger all began to glow, all pointed at Killigan. "Fire!" A giant beam of energy shot out from the Megazord and blasted Killigan. As the troll's body began to fall, it also began to shrink and turn back into Duff. He would hae fallen to his death if the Megazord hadn't caught him.

"That's 4 generals beaten." Bonnie said proudly.

"And Ron's finishing off the third." Tara finished, looking over at his battle with Drakken.

**_why do things that matter the most  
Never end up cutting close  
Now that I find out, it aint so bad  
I dont think I knew what I had_**

Ron and Drakken clashed, fist against fist, Ron's sword against Drakken's claws. No matter what Ron did against the giant gater monster, Drakken blocked every blow.

"You havn't got a chance against me Red Ranger." Drakken taunted, catching The Monkey King Megazord's blade arm and lashing out with his tail, dropping the Monkey King Megazord to the ground. "And as soon as I've destroyed you, I'll destroy the rest of the Rangers, no matter how many of them there are and then I will finish the job with Kim Possible!" Ron snapped when he heard Drakken threaten Kim

(Kim may not be the one for me,) he thought (but I love her, she's family, and nothing and nobody is ever going to hurt her!) Ron began to glow with Red Ranger and Blue Mystic Monkey Energy. "Lotas Blade Battlizer, Activate!" Ron called. The Lotas Blade appeared before Ron and he was quickly donned in his Battlizer Armor. "Monkey King Megazord, Blade Mode, Activate!" He slide the Lotas Blade into a slot next to his Monkey Staff. Outside, the Megazord leapt to it's feet, glowing with energy.

"What?" Drakken roared as the Megazord snapped it's arms out, 4 blades snapped out of his arms and legs, and a fifth snapped out from outside his forearms and out of his feet.

"All right Drakken!" Ron shouted. "Round 2!" Ron charged at Drakken, swinging his blades with insane accuracy, Drakken could almost just bairly block the strikes in time. "It's over for you Drakken!" Ron said.

"I don't think so Red Ranger." Drakken lashed out with his tail, but this time, it was cought an with immence strength, the Megazord lifted Drakken off the ground and sent him air born.

"It's game over for you!" Ron said. The thrusters on the Megazord fired up and it followed Drakken into the air. "Monkey Cyclone Slam!" Ron spun the Zord in mid air, slamming a food blade into Drakken, and then slashing with the 4 blades on it's leg, followed by the 4 arm blades, and a powerful strike from the main arm blade which sent Drakken crashing into the ground bellow.

"Like I said." Ron said as he landed, "Game over."

"Nice job Ron." Felix said as he and the others came over in their Megazord. "Now let's go help the Mystic Force."

"No." Ron said, looking over as the Rangers and Koragg circled each other. "Koragg is their opponent, this is their battle."

**_Part of me, wont agree  
Cause I dont know if its for sure  
Sunnenly, suddenly  
I dont feel so insecure  
Anymore_**

The Titans and Manticore Megazords circled with the Centarious Wolf Megazord.

"You will not defeat me this time Rangers." Koragg declared. "I am no longer boud by Leanbow's redicoulous honor, or Bowan's weakness."

"We'll see about that!" The Nicks replied and the 2 Meagazords charged at him. But Koragg eaisly caught the Manticore Megazord's spear and parried the Titan Megazords blade.

"I told you, it is futile." Koragg said, kicking the Manticore Megazord in the stomach and slashed the Titan Megazod.

"Man, he is tougher than usual." Xander said.

"And it's probably not just because we're out of shape." His Legend Warrior counterpart agreeded.

"Last time, he had to split his power with either Nick or Leanbow, now he has it all to himself." Chip said.

"Then maybe we just need more power too." Nick said.

"We need to combine both Megazords." LW Nick said.

"Titans Manticores Union!" The Rangers cried, casting their spell. As the Titan Megazord broke apart, the Manticore Megazord leapt into the air. The Titan broke into it's seprate Zords and then attached themselves to the Manticore. Maddie's Mermaid Zord split into a pair of legs and attached themselves to the Manticor's feet, while Nick's Phenoix and Xander's Minotaur snapped strait and slid onto the Titan's arms, Vida's Sprite also splitting apart and formed a pair of hands whiched attached to the Manticore's new arms, and Chip's Garuda pulled it's legs in and attached itself to the back of the Megazord, giving it wings. The head had changed from just having a lion's face with a bird utop it to gaining the pointed hat of the Titan Megazord. "Manticore Titan Megazord!"

"So you have a new Megazord, it dosen't matter." Koragg taunted, pointing his sword at them. "Come on."

"Gladly." The Nicks said and the Megazord pulled out the Manticore Megazord's spear except now it had the Titan Megazord's sword at the end of it. Koragg and the Megazord charged at each other, their blades clashing.

"You've pleaged my family for to long Koragg." Nick said. "You posses my father and turn him into everything he's not and then you take me over and force me to attack innocents and my friends. Well I've got news for you pal: It's Over!" The Megazord launched Koragg into the air. Spreading it's wings, The Manticore Titan Megazord followed it sky wards, the sword spinning and gaining flames. "This is for my friends, my family, and anyone else you've ever hurt!"

"Flaming Tornado Slash!" The Megazord thrusted it's blade, now a spinning inferno, through Koragg, flying higher and higher as Koragg fell to the ground, slowly turning to dust. By the time it hit the ground, all that remained was the steed Catastroes.

* * *

On the ground, Necroli watched as one by one her fellow warriors fell. 

"This is not good, I'd better get out of here." She said and tried to kreep away.

"Stop!" Came a strong, powerful voice behind her. Necroli spun around and found Udona staning before her, wand in hand.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force! Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger!"

"You're not going anywhere hag." Udona said, pointing her snow staff at the Queen of the Vampires. "I expel you're darkness." A bright light shined from the staff and engluffed Necroli. She screamed and recoiled as she slowly became nothing more than a dark vapor from which a shining ball of light came and flew away. In her room, Nikki Pimvare awoke with a start and her daughter, who had been keeping watch over her, began to scream as black vapors floated out of her body.

"It is all over." Udona said, lowering her staff. "For us at least."

* * *

At the Rock Porium, the Rangers, the Possibles, and Jason all held up a toast to the end of their mission.

"So, let's recap." Ron said. "The Power Rangers just finished off that Demonrella chick's generals."

"Our enemies have all been turned back into dust." Vida said.

"Putting us back in retirement." Chip added.

"And my family is perfectly fine." Tommy said, putting an arm around his wife and daughter.

"I beleve a "booya" is in order." Ron said. "A Booya!" Everyone all lauged at Ron for that.

"Then that just leaves one more thing left to do." Nick said. He set his drink down and turned to Maddie. "Maddie, I know we've been apart for a year, but ever since I met you, I've felt this connection." Nick got down on a knee and reached into his pocket. Maddie's eyes widdened as he saw him pull out a small box and utter those 4 words: "Will you marry me?" Silence filled the Rock Porium as Nick opened the box, reveiling a small diamond ring.

"Of course I'll marry you." Maddie said, beggining to cry. Nick smiled and stood up, sliding the ring onto Maddie's finger. Everyone in the room cheered and several hands were slid together, Udona's and Leanbow's, Tommy and Kimberlie's, to the Mystic Force's surprise Chip and Vida's, Kim and Ron's, and, though only Jason noticed and pointed it out to Tommy and Kimberly, Kim and Bonnie's and Tara and Ron's.

"So that's what the kid ment." Jason muttered.

"Well, it looks like things are going to get ever crazyer for the team." Tommy said, "I'm just glad they have a small breather to get it all sorted out."

* * *

**And there** **you have it, the end of the Mystic Force/Kim Possible Rangers Crossover. Next on my crossover's list, Forever Red where Ron assembles 9 other Red Rangers from former seasons to take on a pretty big threat.**

**Also for my Naruto Fans, Keep an eye out for "Shikamaru's Eleven" my fusion of Naruto and Ocean's Eleven. Staring Shikamaru Nara in Danny Ocean's spot, InoYamanaka in Rusty's, Naruto Uzumaki in Linse's, Sasuke Uchiha in Terry Benidict's, and Tamari in Tess's.**

**The song used was "The Hell Song" by Sum 41, which I don't own.**

**Read and Review.**


	11. History

**Since I just took away the last of Demonrella's generals in the last chapter, it's time for her to get some new one's right? Here they come, the next wave of the Power Ranger's enemies. And just to forwarn most of you, you're gonna get pretty pissed off at me when you read who they are. The chapter will also include backrounds to the Rangers, the appearence of a new enemy, and the entrence of a mysterious new anti-hero. Enjoy.**

**I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Kim Possible Rangers, chaper 8 History

"Well, this is the place." Ron said as he stood in front of an old music store.

"You're kidding right Stoppable?" Bonnie said. "I mean the place is closed."

"Watch and learn Bon-Bon." Ron said slyly, then cupped his hands and looked up to a top window and cried out "Cu-lo-ca-coo."

"Co-lu-ca-chu!" A voice called back. A window opened and a young man no older than Ron and the others poked his head through the window. "Ron-Man, right on time, I'll be right down." He dissapeared from sight and showed up a minute later, opening the door for them.

"Thanks Benji." Ron said as he walked in. "Guys this is Benji Allen, next to KP he's the best friend I've ever had."

"Come on Ronny." Benji said, "We're brothers man."

"Close as." Ron agreeded. "Thanks again for letting us look around."

"Hey, mi casa is tu casa." Benji replied. "Now let me see if I got this strait." He pointed to each of the others in turn. "Brick Flagg, high school quaterback all star. Felix Renton, tech god in a wheelchair, Bonnie Rockwaller, evil queen of school, and Tara Stone, the shy but strong one."

"Not bad." Brick said, stepping foward and shaking Benji's hand.

"Well, when Ron told me about you guys, he was pretty descriptive." Benji said. "Anyway, feel free to brouse around, if you see anything knock yourselves out but please don't break them, and holler at me if you need me." He said and walked up a flight of stairs.

"He live up there?" Felix asked, following Benji with his eyes.

"Yeah, he own's this place with his dad, but his old man's never around and Benji just loves the place so much he pretty much lives here." Ron explined, looking through a row of electric guitars.

"You know, we could use this time to get to know each other a bit better." Brick said as he looked at drums. "I mean, we hardly know anything about eachother."

"Not a bad idea." Tara said.

"Not a bad idea at all." Said a shadowy figure watching the Rangers from his moniter room. "Let's get to know just exactly who the Power Rangers are."

* * *

Meanwhile, in her lair, Demonrella was blasting random objects, crying out in rage. 

"How could this have happened?" She roared, blowing apart a nearby rock. "How could all of my generals be defeated?"

"Simple." Said a figure in the shadows. "You chose generals who were old and weak." Demonrella spun around to find a hooded and robed figure standing in the shadows. "If you ask me, you would probably been better off calling in your old family."

"My family?" Demonrella said, laughing dryly, "My family has been lost for centuries."

"Ahh," the figure said, raising a hand. "But what if I told you that I could make them appear right here, right now?"

"What's the catch?" Demonrella demanded, crossing her arms.

"Simply that when I call for you and your family, you will come." The figure said. "Do we have a deal?" It raised it's hand. Demonrella looked at it, weighing her options. Then shrugged and shook the figures hand, if nothing else, she could always double dross it later.

"Deal." She said. In a bright flash of light, the figure had disappeared and in it's place stood 4 others. One was a woman with pearly white skin and long silver hair. She wore a long black unitard that had no sleaves and showed her breasts. Although her most defining feature were the 2 giant bat wings on her back. Then next was a man with decaying skin and 6 arms. He wore a muddy business suit that had holes in it's back to make room for the new arms. Then next man was as pale as the woman with long black hair that was tied back into a ponytail. He wore a white button up shirt and black pants and, like the woman, had wings on his back, but while the woman's were white, his were black. The last one was actually two men joined together. They were large, hairy, and their features could only be described as wolfish, because that's what they were, a pair of wolves.

"Elizabeth, Vlad, Corps, Lupin, Lobo?" Demonrella asked, breathlessly. The 4 monsters looked up at Demonrella, surprised.

"Demonrella?" Elizabeth said, almost unable to beleve it. "What happened?"

"I'm honestly not sure." Demonrella said. "But we have been reunited so that we can continue on our mission to reshape this world in our image."

"Works for me." Corps said.

"Us too." Said Lupin and Lobo in unison.

"And me." Said Vlad.

"Now then, the generals have all been assembled, now we just need to select our luitenets, and if I may say so, I've got a few ideas." Demonrella said, smiling wickedly.

* * *

"I guess I'll go first then huh?" Ron said, picking up an electric guitar and slowly began to strum on it. "You all know the story about me and KP, best friends since pre-K, when she went teen hero I became her sidekick, then we went boyfrind/girlfriend. But, other than that, I got your pretty avarge life, aside from the fact that my folks are hardly ever around. Dad's always at work with something and mom's always off in her groups or something, so I either hand out at the Possible household or I'm just kind of wandering around." Ron gave a small, sad smile. "I honestly can't tell you how many fights I must have gotten into in Lowerton." 

"Lowerton?" Tara asked worried. "Ron, what in God's name are you doing down there?"

"I honestly don't know Tara." Ron said. "First time was just by accident, got into a fight, got messed up, messed up the other guy a bit too. But after that it just became, I don't know, addicting. I'm nost sure if that qualifies me as a masicast or something, but I just love going down there and fighting. Going up against guys twice my size, throwing punches, getting bashed around, it just makes me feel, I don't know alive."

"Dang Ron." Felix said. "I had no idea."

"That's kind of the idea Felix." Ron said with a goofy grin. "I don't want anyone to know what I've been doing, espically the Possibles. If they knew, they'd start freaking out and I really don't want to have to deal with that, espiclly from Kim."

"Makes since to me." Bonnie said.

"Yeah." Brick agreeded. "But why didn't you just try out for football Ron? I mean it's pretty much the same thing."

"Yeah, but by the time I got to high school, I was already labled a loser by a cirtian cheerleader who will remain annonimiss." Ron said and Bonnie gave a small flinch. "And I was ok with leading the whole double life thing. It actually kind of made things a bit more, I don't know, adventerious."

"It was still pretty stupid Ron." Tara said.

"Yeah." Ron sighed. "Yeah."

* * *

Monique DePree walked out of Club Banana and stretched in the cool night air. After working for so long, it felt really good to get out for a little bit. Pullin her coat closer around her, she began to walk home, taking a short cut she knew through an ally. As she walked, she could have sworn she heard another set of footsteps behind her, but every time she looked back, there was no one. 

"Hello?" She called out "Is anyone there?" No answer. With a shrug, Monique continued walking and heard the footsteps again, and this time when she looked back over her shoulder, there was difenetly someone there. Without thinking, Monique took off in a run, immetetly regretting wearing high heels. She really regretted it when one of the heels broke and Monique stumbled and fell. Rolling over on her back, she saw a man standing over her, a man with 6 arms who dove down on her, baring short, decaying teeth.

* * *

"Guess I'll go next." Tara said while she was looking at acoustic guitars. "My dad's kind of a gambiling addict and an alchohalic. Whenever he'd come home when he was having bad luck, if some hooker had turned him down, or if he was just pissed...he'd take it out on me." 

"What about your mom?" Ron asked, worried. Tara gave a small, sad laugh

"She was probably one of the whores that would turn him down." Tara said. "She dosen't give a damn about me, I'd be amazed if she even knows I'm alive these days always getting high off of something." Ron peaked over from the section he was in to look over at Tara saddly.

"How come you never told anyone." He asked.

"I didn't want to go through the hell that come from it." Tara said. "And besides, Bonnie and her family were more than happy to take me in whenever I needed a place to stay." Tara blushed a little. "We were actually eachother's first kiss." The boy's all dropped their jaws.

"Don't worry guys, it was pretty much a one night stand." Bonnie said as she and Tara shared a small smile with each other.

"Anyway, that's pretty much my story." Tara said.

"What about that thing you had with Josh Manky?" Brick asked. Tara's face quicly fell, Bonnie shot a glare at him and Ron mouthed, "I'm gonna kill you later." bringing his finger across his throat. There was silence between them all before Tara finally answered.

"He tried to rape me." She said quietly. The others all looked at Tara in shock. "And the worst part is, I almost let him. We had been having some drinks, I was buzzed, he was drunk. I really don't want to talk about it."

"And you don't have to." Felix said. Tara walked over to Ron.

"I know you've set Josh up with you're Japinese friend." She said. "But please don't tell her about this, I don't want to ruin things for Josh."

"I won't, you have my word." Ron said. "Besides." he smiled. "Yuri can take care of herself without a problem."

* * *

Yuri Yamanouchi, the last name she had picked out for herself, stood in her apartment room, gazing upward and leaning against the back of the door. She had just come home after an amazing date with Josh Manky. She was so happy that Stoppable-san had set the two of them up. She would cirently have to remember to thank him for that later. 

Suddenly, her guard snapped up into attention. Someone else was here in the room with her, no, 2 people were. Slowly, she crept further into the room, her hands raised, ready to strike.

"I know that you are in here." Yuri said, stepping into the bed room. "Show youselves." She sensed movment behind her and spun around, but it was too late, whoever or whatever had been in the room with her shot at her from atop the door frame and pinned her to the bed, she then looked up to see the other one come falling down on her. As the 2 intruders opened their mouths for revile 6 inch long fangs, Yuri did the only thing that anyone in her position could do, she screamed.

* * *

"Might as well go next." Brick said from the drums section. "You all know about my pluses, football star, got into college, took me a couple years to do it too. Kind of because I'm, well, I'm a little slow." 

"You mean like..." Felix started, but didn't know how to finish.

"Retarted?" Brick said with a slight smile. "Yeah, I'm just like, a milimeter over the line, but yeah, it just takes me a little while to learn stuff, really pissed off my old man. Mom would always defend me, but, after so long, they got a divorce."

"Sorry about that dude." Ron said.

"Hey, no prob Ron." Brick said with a smile, "Actually, it was pretty good, my mom started seeing a guy that was able to accepte the both of us, and he's really more of a dad than my father was."

"So, how was your relationship with Bonnie." Ron asked with a sly smile. Brick smiled as well.

"Well, she and I had a few things, but we were always careful." Brick said.

"Brick!" Bonnie screamed. "That's private, between you and me!"

"Hey come on Bon." Brick said with a laugh and a shrug. "The 5 of us, we're pretty much family now right?" That one statement made the other 4 Rangers think about it and then they realized that ever since Zordon had assembled them, they had become more or less a family. "That's what I thought." Brick said with a smile.

* * *

Zita Floras sat on a log in the forest where she like to go to think. Although these days there was only one though on her mind, Felix Renton. True, the guy was in a chair, but there was just someting about him that made it so Zita couldn't take her mind off him. Everytime she closed her eyes, his face swam into view. 

Suddenly, she heard a twig snap. She jumped and looked around, trying to find the sourse of the sound. Then she heard it, in the brush, something moving, something big. She quickly sprinted in the opposite direction of the creature, which Zita heard began to give chase.

Luckly Zita apperently knew these woods better than the creature and quickly lost it. She paused in a clearing, gasping for breath, listening closly for any sound of whatever that thing had been. And then she heard something that made her blood run cold: 2 simltanious howls that sounded like they came from a pair of wolves, but what scared Zita most, was that they were right behind her. Slowly, she turned around and was jumped by something that was big, furry, and had two heads.

* * *

"So I guess it's me now." Bonnie said, looking at all the bass guitars. "Well, my family's pretty rich, so getting stuff has never really been much of a problem for me. There was always one thing that eluded me: my family's love. Mom and Dad were always going on and on about my sisters that they bairly ever agnoleged of their third daughter. I guess all those times that I had sex with Brick just made me feel loved, made me feel that there was someone who actually cared about me. And then after my one night stand with Tara, which was where I discovered that I was bi, it just kind of made it all feel better." 

"And your crush on Kim?" Ron asked.

"I guess I see everything that you see in her Stoppable." Bonnie said. "Brains, beauty, guts, the girl has it all."

"That is pretty much KP in a nutshell." Ron admitted. Both he and Bonnie looked upward, both wondering the same thing: I wonder what Kim's doing tonight?

* * *

Kim sat at her desk, spinning her pencile between her fingers. Her thoughts driffted to that time nearly 2 months ago when she had been floating between concinosness and unconsiness and Ron and Bonnie's voices were driffting in and out. Something about Ron not being able to do _it_ anymore, Bonnie saying that he could becaue he was strong, Bonnie having a crush on Kim, Ron thinking that she might not be The One and that someone on the team might have been, and something about the Power Rangers. Kim sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back in the chair, her eyes half closed, lost in thought. 

Then, she senced the presence of something watching her and her eyes snapped open. She sat up, looking around. She had that kind of chill she got whenever a security camera was watching her, she could feel someone's, or something's, eyes on her, watching her. The, she felt a hand on her. She spun around, but knew no more as something hit her, knocking her out.

* * *

"Guess I'll finish it up then." Felix said, rolling around, lookin at keyboards. "I told you guys that it was Motor Ed who ran me and my dad off the road, killing him and getting me stuck in this chair. My dad and I, we were close, real close, he was practally my best friend. We'd do everything together, football games and such. But then after he died, I kind of sank into a depression, even after Mom tricked out my wheelchair. There were even a few times where I concidered suicide, but every time i rooled to the edge or held the blade in my hand, Dad's face would swim into view and I just couldn't do it. And then after I met Kim and Ron, I don't know, the pain just started to lession." 

"Glad we could help." Ron said with a smile.

"Well, I'd say we got everything we need here." Brick said as he finished setting up a drumset on the small stage near the back of the room.

"Yeah, but it's getting late." Ron said. "We'll rock out and/or pay for this stuff tommorow. Yo Benji!" He called up the stairs. "We're pullin out, out stuffs set up so make sure no one buys it!"

"You got it Ron!" Benji called back as Ron and the others walked out of the shop.

* * *

In his dark room, a shadowy figure watched the Rangers leave.

"They have all been through so much, and they are stronger for it." He muttered to himself. "They're going to have to be to prepair themselves for the up comming war." Slowly, the man stood up and picked up his blood red coat, sliding it onto himself and buttoning it up. "For enemies that my family had battled centuries ago have returned." He picked up a large red visor and slid it onto his eyes. "And they're have already selected their second in commands." Next was a red cowboy hat to be placed atop his head, covering his hair. "And if they are not stopped, the Earth will becom Hell." The last iteam the man chose was a giant cross-shaped object wrapped in cloth. "The need for the Slayer has come once more."

* * *

**And there's the end to a fairly long and boring chap. But questions remain: Who was the figure that resurected Demonrella's family? Who exactly is the Slayer? What has happened to Kim and the others? Find out next time on Kim Possible Rangers.**

**Also, check out my other story Shikamaru's Eleven, the first 3 chapters are already up.**

**Read and Review.**


	12. The New Faces of Evil

**Chapter 12 comming in, and as i said in the last chapter, a bunch of you are probably going to hate me for what I am about to do.**

**Read and Review.**

Chapter 9, The New Face of Evil

As Ron walked throught the door of the Possible's residence, he knew something was wrong. Kimberly was sobbing her eyes out, Tommy was trying to comfert her, even Jim and Tim seemed down about something.

"What happend?" Ron asked.

"It's Kim." Jim said.

"She just disappeared last night." Tim added. Ron's face imeatedly became stone hard. No one stopped him as he bolted up to Kim's room. The place looked clean, but Ron could sense that something had happened here, something bad. Although he didn't notice it, his eyes began to glow blue and near Kim's desk, he saw a darkness the like of that Ron could only pin on one being.

"Demonrella." He growled. As he decended down the stairs, he pulled out his communicator. "Alpha, prepair 5 for transport to the Command Center, my self and Kim's family, and then contact the others and get them there ASAP. Something big's about to go down." It might have been the tone of Ron's voice that made Alpha not question his orders.

"Mr. Dr. P, Mrs. Dr. P, I think it's time the twins learned the family history." Ron said as he entered the living room. Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other and nodded. "Alpha, beam us in." And Ron and the Possibles were teleported to the Command Center.

"Whoa." The twins gasped in awe as they looked around at the Command Center.

"Greeting Jim and Tim Possible." Zordon said. "I'm sure you have many questions. And while they will be answered in time..."

"Can you help find our sister?" They asked in unison. Zordon was silent for a second.

"Yes." He said finally.

"They that's all we need to know." Jim said.

"And we'll do what ever we can to help." Tim finished.

"And you won't be alone." Felix said as he and the others teleported in. "We've already been breefed." He told Ron.

"Then there's just one person that needs to be here." Ron said.

"Better make that 3." Tommy said, stepping up to the computer console and typing across it. A second later, Wade appeared along with 3 other people the Rangers didn't recognise. One was a woman with long brown hair and the other was a man with shorter brown hair with some slight tints of gray. "Hailey, Billy." Tommy said. "We need your help."

"Tommy?" Billy said, looking around, confused. "Kimberly? Alpha? Zordon? What is going on here?"

"Long story short, their daughter has disappeared and you guys have been recruted to help find her." Ron said, stepping foward.

"Kim's missing?" Wade asked. Ron nodded solomly. "What do we need to do?"

"Alpha will breef you." Ron said, gestering to the robot. "You guys will also be working with Jim, Tim, and Felix on ocation."

"All right Ron. "Wade said. "But you owe me an explination later."

"And that goes double for us." The twins said in unison. For several minutes, the 6 genous worked, trying to locate Kim.

"Hey Ron." Felix called, "Kim might not have been the only one, sensors indicate that similer enery reading were found all over last night."

"Similer?" Ron said, "You mean Demonrella's already got a new army building?"

"Maybe." Felix said. "But that dosen't explian why she took Kim." Before they could ponder the matter further, the alarm went off.

"Rangers, Demonrella has once again resurfaced with her army." Zordon said.

"We got it Big Z, you guys keep working." Ron said. "It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

As Demonrella, Vlad, Elizabeth, Corps, Lupin and Lobo were laughing as they watched their new soilders, Demonrella's old skeletons now with flesh, fangs, wings and fur, were teriosing the city.

"It's so good to have the famliy back together." Demonrella commented.

"Family? As if you alone wasn't bad enough." Said a voice behind them. The monsters spun around to find the Rangers standing there. "What's wrong Demonrella, aren't your going to introuce us?"

"Why would she need to introuduce you," Vald said, "When in a second, we will destory you."

"And if we don't our army will." Elizabeth added.

"No they won't." Said a voice. Both the Rangers and the Demons turned to see a man dressed in red with a giant cross tied to his back standing there. "In a second, that army down there will be sent strait back to Hell."

"Slayer." Corps hissed.

"In the flesh." Slayer said, then turned to the Rangers. "You guys deal with these 5, I'll take care of the army." And without another word, Slayer leapt down into the mob of monsters.

"Well you heard the man in red." Ron said. "Get em!

* * *

Slayer landed on the ground in front of the army of Demons, getting their attention without even really trying.

"Demonic souls, escaped from the Pit." He said. "I am the Slayer, and I have come to send you back to Hell." He tore the giant cross from off his back and slamed it into the ground, grabbing the cloth around it and yanking it off to reviel a giant, blood-red cross.

"Rain of Silver!" Slayer cried, pressing a button on the back of the cross. It opened up to reviele walls of silver spikes pointed out in almost every direction. Pressing another button, the spikes all fired out, piercing many of the demons. Not long after they had been hit they crumpled to the ground and turned to dust. As the cross closed back up, Slayer lifted it up and attached it to his arm. "Holy Barrage, ingage!" He ordered, pulling back on the top of the cross, reviling a circular turret on top and a large hole on the bottom. Inside the arm, Slayer grasped a control stick with 2 buttons on top of it. Swining his arm back and forth, he pressed one of the buttons and fired off the turret, tearing through many of the demons, although many of them were not effectivly killed and those that could still crawled towards him. When he stopped fireing the turret, he began to fire the lower barrell with gave off a shot gun like blast at what ever was still moving. He continued to fire until nothing was moving.

Slayer removed the cross from his arm and place it in front of him and began to pray.

"Hevenly Father, please alow any innocent souls that were forced to inhabit these unholy vessels to be granted accese into thy Kingdom of Heaven. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit I pray. Amen." He prayed, crossing himself and kissing his fingers and placing it on the cross. His head then snapped up when he heard a scream.

* * *

Up on top of the roofs, Ron and Vlad were going toe to to. As their punches and kicks flew, they appeared to be evenly matched oponintes.

"You are good Red Ranger, a fighter worthy of respect." Vlad said.

"I'd say that I respect you." Ron said. "But I can not and will not respect an evil psychopath like you." Ron lashed out with a powerful kick which sent Vlad staggering back.

"Not bad Ranger." He said, "But not good enough." The wings on Vlad's back suddenly burst out and slithered into his hands, forming a pair of swords.

"Nice trick, you do kid's parties?" Ron asked, pulling out his Monkey Staff.

"Cute Ranger, but let's see how witty you are with out your head!" Vlad said, lunging at the Red Ranger. Ron blocked the blades with his staff and tucked under many of them. Soon, Ron was pushing his Staff at Vald who had he blades crossed in front him himself in protection.

"You know, I've always wondered what you vampires have against garlic." Ron said. "What is it?"

"It's just a little too potent for us." Vlad said, pushing back against his swords and sending Ron staggering back. "Now take this!" Vlad cried, swinging his swords and sending a wave of flaming bats at Ron. Quckly spinning the Monkey Staff, Ron created a sheild against the bats who quickly fisseled out. Beneath his helmet, Ron smirked at Vlad's bewildered face.

"Boo-ya." He muttered. But the smile on his face soon changed as he heard a familear scream.

* * *

Tara and Elizabeth clashed with each other, Tara's Tiger Blades against Elizabeth's Vampire Daggers.

"So tell me Liz." Tara said. "Does being a vampire really amp up the sex or do you and Vlad just hang around each other just because you're a couple of blood sucking bums." She parried Elizabeth's Dagger and swong her own blade at her.

"I could show you what exactly I can do in bed." Elizabeth said, ducking under Tara's Blade, "But I'm afraid that you'll be nothing but a corps that Vlad and I will be drinking from."

"You really know how to sweet talk a girl don't you?" Tara said, leaping at Elizabeth and lashing out with a powerfull kick. But right when she hit her, Elizabeth turned into a swarm of bats. "OK, what now?" Tara asked, looking around at the dozens of bats that Elizabeth turned into. Suddenly, the bats swarmed around Tara, clawing and bitting. Fortinutally, Tara's Ranger Uniform protected her from the tiny demons. As Tara flayled around wildly, she noticed that when she knicked one of the bats on the wing, the mark appeared on all of them. Getting an idea, Tara began to spin the blades and started her signeture move, spinning like a top. The bats shreaked as they were slashed and quickly pulled away from Tara and reformed into Elizabeth.

"Just goes to show you Elizabeth." Tara said as the many cuts that she had delt Elizabeth whial in her bats form healed right before her eyes. "If you mess with a tiger, you're bound to get cut by it's claws." But Tara's victory was soon spoiled by a scream.

* * *

Brick was locked fist to fist against Lupin and Lobo, pushing against one another to try and throw the other off ballance.

"So, what are you guys, 2 heads on one body, 2 bodies mashed together, or what?" Brick asked.

"You know, that's actually a good question." Lobo said. His hesitation gave Brick the advantage he needed, with a shift of his weight, he lifted the two headed werewolf off the ground and threw him across the arena.

"Man I can't beleive you guys fell for that." Brick said, chuckling.

"Neither can I." Lupin said, glaring at his brother. "Now Black Ranger, try this on for size!" The werewolf brothers began to spin at increadable speeds, forming nothing more than a small tornado and launched themselves at Brick.

"That the best you got?" Brick asked, pulling out the Bronco Blade. "Batter up!" But when the werewolves were about a yard away from, they split into two seprate tornados. "What the?" Brick said, cought off guard. The werewolves wasted not time, pressing their advantage they slammed into Brick again and again. Though his Ranger uniform protected him, he was still taking a pretty good beating. "All right that's enough!" He declared, staggering to his feet. When one of the tornados came at him, Brick stood his ground and took the hit head on. Grunting, Brick pulled at the tonado, litterally throwing it strait into the other one. The werewolf brothers colapsed onto the ground, somehow fused back together as Brick stood, panting for breath. He soon lost it again when he heard a scream.

* * *

Felix blocked Corp's many arms as he swong them at the Blue Ranger with increadable force. Fleix was begining to get tired and Corps, pressing the advantage, began to hit him harder until finally Felix's legs buckeled and gave out and Corps kicked him in the stomach, sending him skidding back.

"You're pathetic and weak." Corps taunted. "I can't beleave you're a Power Ranger."

"Beleive it zom-boy." Felix grunted, struggling to his feet and pulling out the Eagle Cannon. "Now eat this." He fired the Cannon 6 times, each time blowing off one of Corps's arms.

"Yikes, pretty good aim their blue boy." Corps comented. "But I've got a few tricks up my sleaves." And to Felix's horror, the arms that he had just shot off began to levatate off the ground. "You see, I've got a psychic connection with my entire body, so that if any part of me happens for all off or something, then I can still use it." And the arms shot at Felix. Bairly thinking, Felix fired off his Eagle Cannon again and again, but what ever happened to the arms, they still just kept on comming. Before long, Felix's shots became wild and one of them went flying strait at Corps's head. As Corps ducked, Felix noticed that the pieces of the arms wavered.

"I get it." Felix said, standing up. "You need to focus on your body for it to work." He fired off a barage of shots, keeping Corps more focused on keeping his head in tact than his arms attack. "And when your can't focus, your body dosen't do anything." He rushed at Corps, still fireing and kicked him in the chest, sending him to the ground. "Check and mate." He said proudly. But then he heard on of the others scream.

* * *

Bonnie and Demonrella were locked in a dance of death, each striking with unbelivable fury. Bonnie struck out of love and worry for Kim, while Demonrella just struck out of furry, being a demon, that was nearly all she knew.

"Do you feel anything?" Bonnie asked, ducking under a swipe of Demonrella's energy blade and swinging at her with the Snake Scyte. "Or do you just destroy innocent people's lives for the hell of it?"

"For your information, I enjoy destroying innocent peoples lives." Demonrella replied, side stepping Bonnie's slash. "Just as much as I enjoy the feeling of hot human flesh against my own."

"You're sick, you know that?" Bonnie said, lunging again with the scythe, but Demonrella eaisly blocked the attack with her blades. The two struggled against one another until Bonnie shot up the blunt end of her scyth, hitting Demonrella in the jaw.

"You." She growled, gently tapping her chin with the back of her hand. "Will pay for that." And then she did something Bonnie didn't expect: she litterally gurned into fire and lunged at the Green Ranger. Bonnie swung her scythe and, while it did seem to have an effect, it wasn't enough and Demonrella just kept comming. Even though her Ranger uniform protected her, she still let out a scream and colapsed to the ground, burning with Demonrella's dark flame.

* * *

The Rangers all ran to Bonnie, but it was Slayer who got to her first. Pulling out some kind of amulet, he dangled it above Bonnie and began to chant in latin. Before long, the dark fire jumped off of Bonnie and reformed Demonrella.

"Well Slayer, it has cirtenly been a long time." She hisses as her family gathered around her.

"Sorry lady, but I think you're thinking of my ancestors." Slayer replied, holding his giant cross. "The Slayer name is passed down generation to generation, I'm just the latest model."

"And you will be the last." Elizabeth hissed.

"Not if those things that he took out are the best you got." The Red Ranger said, stepping up to stand next to Slayer while the others attended to the Green Ranger.

"Oh but they're not." Vlad siad with an evil smile. "These are the best we've got." With a wave of his hand, there was a bright flash of light and 4 new figures stood on the battle feild. One was a black girl with long hair, dead hallow eyes and no lips. She wore a small black corset and mini skirt. The second was an hispanic girl with wild brown hair that also covered her face and parts of her visible body. She wore a skin tight body suit that showed the inside of her breasts with many tears in the arms and legs and he had long sharp fangs and claws on both her hands and feet. The third was a japinese girl with short black hair and very pale skin. She wore fisnets as well as well as a slim black dress that had slits on both sides. Her eyes were blood red, her nails long, sharp, and black, her lips black, and her teeth were long, white, and sharp. The forth girl had wild red hair and jade green eyes. She wore a tight black bra and leather pants. Her arms and legs were both large and scally. The arms with only 3 clawed fingers and the feet with 2 clawed toes. A long tail thrashed around behind her as 2 wings unfolded. There were also two horns on top of her head. Monique, Zita, Yori, and Kim stood there, having been turned into a zombie, werewolf, vampire, and demon, respectivly.

"No." The Red Ranger whispered, shaking his head.

"Tch." Slayer scoffed. "Big deal, just some more souls for me to send back to Hell." He pointed his giant cross at the mass of monsters and prepared to fire.

"No!" The Red Ranger said, pushing the giant cannon away. Demonrella laughed as she waved her hand.

"Another time." She said as she and her family disappeared in smoke. Slayer hauled off and punched the Red Ranger across the face.

"You idiot!" He roared. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

"You don't understand." The Ranger started.

"No! _You_ don't." Slayer snapped. "It dosen't matter if you knew them before, that part of them is dead now. The only thing left is to take care of the bodies." He picked up his cross and strapped it onto his back. "If you ever push my gun away again, the next time it will be pointed at you." He promissed before leaping away, leaving behind a very distroat team of Power Rangers.

* * *

**And there you have it. A little dark and such I know, but beleive me, it will all be worth it in a couple of chapters. And questions remain: Who is the Slayer? What will become of Kim and the others? What will the Power Rangers do now? Find out next time.**

**Read and Review**


	13. Slayer

You have asked for it and now thow shall receive. The origins of the Slayer. I'm not gonna tell you who he is beneath all the red, but I will give his back story. 

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 10, Slayer

When the Rangers returned to the Command Center, it was in a somber mood.

"We saw everything that happened." Wade said. Ron scanned the room. Kimberly was crying into Tommy's arms while tears were slowly rolling down his face as well. Jim and Tim sat in the cornor, to shocked to say or do anything. Billy and Hailey were typing at the computer, trying to keep themselves occupied with something. Taking a deep breath, Ron made his way over to the Possibles. Standing in front of them, he coulding find anything to say, just opening and closing his mouth until he finally choked out. "I'm sorry." And then he turned away.

"Wade, find out anything you can about that Slayer guy we came across." Bonnie said, watching Ron move out of the room. "Tara, you go and keep an eye on out fearless leader." Tara nodded and began to follow Ron. "Felix, you help Wade and the others and Brick, you get in touch with Jason, he's been kept in the dark too long about this."

* * *

Ron made his way through the halls of the Command Center until he came upon the cells were they were keeping the villans. When he entered the room, he didn't even bother morphing as Monkey Fist, Shego, Killigan, Drakken, and Motor Ed saw him. 

"The buffon?" Drakken said. "What's he doing here?"

"Getting some answers." Ron said. "I want you guys to tell me everything you know about Demonrella."

"And why should we?" Monkey Fist asked. In a split second, Ron had grabbed Moneky Fist by the front of his gi and slammed him against the wall.

"Because now that we've got you guys, she's gone and found herself a few new soilders and one of them is Kim." Ron growled.

"Kimmi's working for Demonrella." Shego said, stunned.

"Yeah." Ron said. "Now start talking, or else someone will get hurt."

"Oh, we're so scarred." Drakken said sarcastically, and then he found Monkey Fist thrown into him, sending them both crashing to the ground.

"Listen and listen good." Ron growled. "In case you haven't figured it out, I'm not in the best of moods, and if you don't tell me what I want to know then I swear to God that I will beat everyone of you into a blubering pile of shit unless you tell me what I want to know."

"OK." Shego said, stepping foward. "What do you want to know?"

"What kind of control did Demonrella have over you?" Ron asked, getting strait down to business.

"I don't know if there really was much control." Shego said. "The power that she fed into our bodies was, intoxicating."

"So you accepted your powers?" Ron said. "Mayber her powers work like ours, we have to accept them for them to work at full power."

"That would seem to be the most likely case." Drakken said, getting up from the floor.

"Also, did you guys know anything about Demonrella having family?" Ron asked.

"I did come across something like that in my research of her." Drakken said, thinking back. "3 brothers and a sister-in-law I believe. All of them were suppose to be as powerful as the others."

"And does the name Slayer ring a bell?" Ron pressed on.

"I think I did see something about it in the research." Drakken said, rubbing his temples. "He supposedly led a team against Demonrella and her family and was the sole surviver of the team."

"Thanks." Ron said and turned to go.

"Wait, aren't you going to let us go?" Killigan shouted.

"And risk the chance of you getting back with your boss?" Ron said, glancing over his shoulder as the door closed. He walked into the Hall of Former Rangers and plopped down on a bench, his head in his hands.

"Ron?" Tara said quietly, poking her head in the room. "You ok?"

"I don't know Tara." Ron said. "I've lost Kim, her family's a wreck, I mean I know I'm suppose to be the leader and not show anything but," He fell silent and Tara came over to him. "It's like the entire team is leaning on me."

"Well, I'm not." Tara said, sitting down next to him. "I know you'll be a great leader Ron, but you can't be thinking that the whole world is on your sholders. You're still only human, and if you need someone to lean on, you can lean on me." Ron looked over at Tara, tears forming in his eyes. Tara smiled and pulled him into a hug as Ron cried into her shoulder, stroking her hair. "It's ok Ron." Tara whispered. Once Ron had pulled himself together, he looked Tara in the eye, still holding onto her, and then, he kisses her. It was a deep pasinote kiss that took Tara back to the Halloween party at Buano Nacho. Slowly she melted into the kiss, returning Ron's passion with her own. From the shadows, Bonnie watched them, a small smile on her face. Finally, after what seem like hours, they pulled apart.

"Thanks Tara." Ron said.

"Anytime." Tara replied with a smile. "Come on, let's see what the others have found out." The two walked out of the Hall, hand in hand, when they reentered the main room, the others didn't notice it or kept their mouths shut.

"OK Wade, what've got on this Slayer guy?" Ron asked.

"Not a whole lot." Wade said. "The most we got is that it's a family thing, passed down from one generation to then next, and normaly the Slayer's a preist."

"That explains the giant cross." Tara said.

"We got any names to former Slayers?" Ron asked.

"Just one." Felix said. "You ever heard of a guy named Van Hellsing?"

"Hey, isn't that a band?" Brick asked.

"That's Van _Halen._" Billy said.

"Van _Hellsing_ was one of the men who staked Dracula." Hailey added. "But that was probably a fake name."

"Or the family has changed it since then." Billy added.

"So we don't know anything." Ron said. "Except that the original Slayer was the Red Ranger for the original team that took on Demonrella, wasn't he Zordon." Ron said, glancing up to the big floating head.

"Indeed he was Ronald." Zordon admitted. "He was the leader and sole surviver. After Demonrella was sealed and her family defeated, he completly renounced me and left."

"So the Slayer line comes form and ex-Power Ranger." Tommy said stepping foward.

"How're you and the family doing Mr. Dr. P?" Ron asked.

"We're doing all right Ronald." Tommy said.

"I know that this is a hard time for many of you, but you must return to your regular lives before suspison is arroused." Zordon said. "Alpha and myself will keep searching for Kimberly Possible Jr. and the others and a way to change them back."

"We'll be staying here too." Wade said, Billy and Hailey at his sides.

"Call us as soon as you get anything." Ron said. Wade nodded and returned to work.

* * *

In his base, the man who called himself Slayer walked throught the door, placing his cross in it's proper place on the wall. He then slowly removed his coat, hat, and sunglasses and plopped down on the chair in front of his computer. He had never thought that it would be his generation that Demonrella would come back, nor that there would be Power Rangers, or that he'd have to compeate with them. The Red Ranger espically. His father had always told him that the Red Ranger was always the leader of the Power Rangers, and this latest one cirtenly seemed like a good leader and warrior, but like so many others he just didn't know when to pull the trigger. Granted he probably wasn't use to this kind of stuff yet and he did seem to know a few of those monsters that they had fought, but none the less, the people he once knew them as were gone now, and all that left were their bodies that needed to be destroyed so that their spirits could rest in peace. With a sigh, Slayer looked up at the moniters he had on the Rangers. They had all returned to their homes, the Red Ranger stopping by a friends house, probably knew the family of one of those monsters. He took a good look at the young man with the spiky blond hair and the chocolate eyes that were so full of sorrow. The guys name was Ron something, the sidekick to that Kim Possible chick. Slayer knew that there would come a time when he and Ron might have to come to blows, but he hoped and prayed that it wodn't come to that.

* * *

**And there you have it, the back story of Slayer and a little more information about Demonrella and her family. And I probably will have Slayer and Ron fight in later chapters. The outcome of the fight won't matter so I'll be taking polls to see who will the winner will be, and let you, my fathful readers decide. The fight won't be for a nother 4 or 5 chapters, so you'll have plenty of time to decide and there will also be small sparing matches inbetween then and now.**

**Read and Review, and vote.**


	14. Forever Red Proloug

I figured I'd start the Forever Red portion of this story, but this isn't the actual story, it'll just be the prologe. Kim Possible Rangers, Forever Red will be it's own story going on at the same time as soon to come chapters of Kim Possible Rangers

**I don't own anything**

Chapter X2, Forever Red, Prolouge

"So Demonrella replaced us with Kim Possible?" Drakken said, pacing the floor of the cell. "And after I released her from her stone prision!"

"He's not going to be going on and on about this is he?" Monkey Fist asked Shego.

"Unfortinetly." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"It is a bummer though, Red replacing us. Seriously." Motor Ed.

"Ay, I'm not gonna get any sleep with you 2 winning, so pipe down." Killigan ordered, rolling over on his cot. Suddenly, the lights in the entire hall went out.

"Shego, can we get a little light?" Drakken asked.

"This cell cancles out my powers remember?" Shego said. "Or else I would have busted out of here a long time ago."

"What if I could help you to escape from here right now?" Said a voice in the darkness. A small fire started from nothing, illuminating the cell and showing a new commer, a tall figure in a black cloak.

"Who are you?" Shego said as she and Monkey Fist took up fighting stances and Darkken, Killigan, and Motor Ed cowered behind them.

"I am mearly a friend." The figure said. A friend who is going the help you to escape. The villians all looked around at each other.

"We're listening." Drakken said, still cowering behind Shego.

"I can help you escape from here and regain your power, and in return all I ask is that when I call you to fight for me, you will follow." The figure said. The villians all looked at one another and silently agreeded.

"You have a deal." Shego said. "Now get us the hell out of here." Raising a clawed hand, the figure generated an energy ball and threw it at the wall, creating a giant hole.

"Now all you must do is get to the moon and find the palace, there will be two staffs in there that will give you back your power." The figure said before the fire died out, the lights came back on, and the figure had vanished. The villians all looked at each other in shock and confussion...and then ran right out the door.

* * *

Ron shot the basketball and missed for about the 12th time that day.

"Man Stoppable, you're sucking worse than usual today." One of the kids laughed. Ron spun towards the kid and glared daggers at him that turned his laugh into a weak chuckle and caused him to take a step back.

"Ron?" Tara said, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I'm fine Tara." Ron said, taking a deep breath.

"That you're new girlfriend Stoppable?" The guy called agian. "What are you cheatin' on Possible while she's," He never finished the sentence because Ron was on him in a second, slaming his fist into the guys nose and sending him flying across the gym. All heads turned to Ron as he stood there, taking long, deep breaths. Then he turned on his heel and stormed off to the locker room to change.

"Not a bad punch." Jason said as Ron pulled his shirt on over his head. "Granted, I don't like that it was aimed at a student."

"I lost my temper." Ron said, closing his locker. "Couldn't be helped." Jason walked over and grabbed Ron's arm. "Hey!" Ron protested, but Jason yanked up the sleave revieling long, fresh scars on Ron's wrist.

"You've been trying to kill yourself." Jason said, almost ashamed.

"Can you honestly blame me?" Ron asked, jerking his arm back.

"No, I can't say that I can." Jason said. "What with all the hell you're going through." They two stood in silence for a long time before Ron's communicator went off.

"Ron here." He said.

"Ronald, come to the command center, the others have already been informed." Zordon said.

"I'm on my way." Ron said and, with a nod to Jason, teleported to the Commanc Center. "So, what's up?"

"Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, the villians have escaped." Alpha said.

"What?" Bonnie cried.

"Yes, and it appeareas that they had outside help." Alpha said.

"Demonrella?" Felix asked.

"No, it would appear that a new player has entered the game." Zordon said.

"Great, that's just what we need right now." Ron said, rubbing his temples. "All right, first thing's first. Alpha, where are the villians going?"

"Sensors indicate that they are going to the moon." Alpha reported.

"Why would they be going there?" Brick asked.

"I don't know, but they will need to be stopped." Zordon said. "Ronnald, as we cannot risk an attack from Demonrella at this time, I want you to assemble a team to follow and recapture the villians."

"Why me?" Ron asked.

"Because we both think that you need something to take your mind off of our current situation." Zordon said. Ron narrowed his eyes at him, but nodded.

"I'll get started right away." He said, turning away from Zordon and right into Tara.

"Ron, there's something that I want you to hang on to." She said, reaching around and undoing the clasp on her neckless. It was gold and shapped like a heart. She took Ron's hand and laid the neckless into it, closing his hand. "To remind you that you have something to come back to." Ron looked down at his hand and then to Tara, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks." He whispered. Then he turned around and made his way off to begin his new mission.

* * *

**Read Ron's adventure in Kim Possible Ranger: Forever Red.**

**Read and Review.**


	15. School Yard Blitz Part 1

This will be the start of a small story arc that will chronolog the other Rangers adventures while Ron is doing his Forever Red mission. It will be a set of 1 on 1 battles between the Rangers and The Demon Family's leunetes: Kim, Yori, ect. The outcome of the battles won't really matter to the over all story line so I'm going to let you, my readers, decide who's going to win.

The rules are as followed:  
1. All battles will be one on one, Ranger v. monster.  
2. The battles will be decided by you, the readers.  
3. The votes will be the best 3 out of 5 so only the first 5 or so votes will count and YOU CAN ONLY VOTE ONCE!

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 11, School Yard Blitz Prolouge

Bonnie and Tara hung out at their lockers.

"I'm telling you Bonnie, I think that there's really something there between me and Ron." Tara said. "I mean, when he kissed me I just felt, I can't describe it."

"I'm happy for you Tara." Bonnie said. "And if Ron breaks up with Kim, then that'll make her avaiable."

"But how do you know Kim swings that way?" Tara asked.

"Trust me, I know." Bonnie said with a knowing smile. "We'll talk later." She added quickly as Brick and Felix joined them.

"So, how's it going with you guys?" Brick asked.

"It's been better." Tara said. "I mean with Ron on his other mission and Kim and the others like they are."

"Hey, don't worry about it Tara." Felix said. "We'll find out how to save them, and Ron'll be back before you know it." Tara gave a small smile to Felix. And then, suddenly, an entire wall of the school exploided.

"What the hell?" Bonnie screamed, turning to the giant hole in the wall. When the smoke cleared, Monique the Zombie, Zita the Werewolf, Yuri the Vampire, and Kim the Demon stood there, dark looks on their faces.

"All right girls." Kim said evily. "Let the maham begin!" She screamed and she and the other girls charged into the room baring teeth and claws.

"We've got to stop them." Bonnie said to the others. "Just try to beat them, don't destroy them. Brick, you take Monique. Felix, you get Zita, Tara, Yuri. I'll take Kim." The others nodded.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Blue Eagle!"

"White Tiger!"

"Black Bronco!"

"Green Snake!"

The Rangers all charged at their opponients, getting ready for the fight of their lives.

* * *

**And that's all you'll be getting for now. Don't forget to vote for who you want to win the next battle. First up: Monique the Zombie vs. Brick the Black Bronco Ranger.**

**Read, Review, and Vote!**


	16. Brick vs Monique

You voted and here was the score: Brick 3, Monique 0. Causion, this fight is going to be a little gorey

**I don't own anything**

School Yard Blitz Part 1: Brick vs Monique

Brick charged Monique and tackeled here, sending them crashing into the gym. Fortinuetly, the gym was empty as Jason had taken off for the morning and the class was outside on the track.

"So Black Ranger." Monique said, rising to her feet. "Isn't it intresting that you fight the black girl?"

"To be honest, I hadn't really noticed it." Brick said. He took a good look at Monique, sizing her up and, with a slight grin, taking in the sight. She wore a black corse that only covered just below her nipples and showed her middrift and a black miniskit that was really more mini than skirt, and then there were those siloete heels that really stepped up the hotness factor. In fact, Brick woud probably have more likely wanted to take Monique to bed if it wasn't for the fact that she now had practly no lips, a rat's nest of hair, decaying skin, and wanted to devower Brick's flesh right off of his bones.

With a roar, Monique charged at Brick, her mouth wide open, ready to devower him. Reacting quickly, Brick shot his hand up and cought Monique by the neck.

"Believe me Monique, this hurts me a lot more than it does you." Brick said as he slammed Monique face first into the ground. As she rose to her feet, she charged at Brick again, her right arm pulled back, ready to punch, but in a blink of an eye, Brick drew the Bronco Blade and sliced off her arm at the elbow.

"Shit." Brick swore as Monique's arm fell to the ground and lay there and she stood screaming in pain, clutching at the wound. "Mo, I am so sorry." Brick said moving to help the girl, but then he saw her smirking and she grabbed his sword arm.

"Gotch ya." She said triumphently and lunged to bite him. Reacting in a blur, Brick threw the Bronco Blade to his other hand and sliced of Monique's entire left side of her body, right down to the point that her ribs were showing.

"So, you don't feel pain do you?" Brick said, backing away from the zombie and shaking of the part of her body that he had just sliced off. "You probably don't feel anything at all do you?"

"The hunger." Monique said. "I feel the hunger knawing at me constently, it never ends!" She screamed and charged at Brick again, leaping into the air. As she spun in mid air, ready to deliver a massive kick, Brick swong his blade and sliced off her right leg at the knee. When Monique landed, she instintly pushed back off from the ground. Probably something that she picked up from Kim Brick figured and, deciding not to take any chances, sliced Moniqe across the waist, sending her tumbling to the ground.

"It's all over Mo." Brick said, standing over the stump of a zombie.

"Not quite Black Ranger." Monique said. "Like my master, I too have an extent of powerful psychic abilities." And then, before Brick's eyes, Monique's body slowly began to rise from the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me." Brick groaned as Monique flew at him like bullit. "Bronco Blade!" Brick cried swinging his sword and severing Monique's head from the rest of her. "Believe me Mo, I really wish I didn't have to do that." Brick said as Monique's head and torso flew and slammed into a wall. "But you left me no choice." He watched as Moniqe's head rolled towards him, unconcious. "Hopefully Alpha and the others can find a cure for you."

* * *

**And there you have it. The first battle goes to the Rangers. And don't worry, Monique's still alive, or atleast as alive as a Zombie can be. :) The next battle is Zita the werewolf vs Felix the Blue Eagle Ranger and the score currently stands at Zita 2, Felix 0.**

**Read, Review, and Vote!**


	17. Felix vs Zita

You voted and this was a close one, but with the score of 3 to 2, Zita beats Felix. Blue Ranger fans I'm sorry, I would have really wanted Felix to win too.

**I don't own anything**

School Yard Blitz Part 2: Felix vs Zita

Felix jumped foward, kicking the werewolf Zita across the face and sending them crashing into the cafitaria. Felix rolled over Zita and sprang to his feet, watching the she-wolf as she rose up on all fours.

"So Blue Ranger, you have choosen to fight me have you?" Zita growled.

"I was just doing what the boss lady told me to do." Felix responded, sizing the werewolf up. Her face was wolf-like, but not exactly buldging out into a muzzle. Her ears were pointed and her eyes glowed yellow. She had long sharp fangs, and equally long and sharp claws on her hands. Her hair was wild and her fur was the same color. She wore a skin tight body suit and revieled the insides of her breasts that had caught Felix's attention for a little longer that was probably necessary, even though they were covered in brown fur.

"Listen Zita, you don't have to do this." Felix said.

"It's not just that I have to do it." Zita said, preparing to pounce. "I also _want to do it_!" She roared, lunging at Felix. Felix snapped his arms up and caught Zita's open mouth just in time. With a grunt, he lifted her up over his head and threw her towards the counter of the cafiteria. As Zita did some impressive mid air accrobatics, Felix drew his Eagle Cannon and pointed it at her.

"Just back of Z, I don't want to have to hurt you." Felix said, his finger tightening on the trigger. Hearing the Blue Ranger call her Z, seemed to cause Zita to waver a little and hesitate. Felix noticed this and lowered the Eagle Cannon, but then, Zita leapt at him. With a hint of panic, Felix raised the Eagle Cannon and fired, missing by inches and Zita knocked the weapon out of his hands and slammed ontop of him and the floor of the caffiteria.

"It's all over for you blue boy." Zita growled, opening her mouth and lunging down, ready bite Felix's shoulder.

* * *

**And cliffhanger. Sorry, but that's all your getting. And just so that you all know: the Yori/Tara fight has already been decided. However, the Kim/Bonnie battle is still up in the air.**

**Read, Review, and Vote.**


	18. Tara vs Yori

In a landslide vote, Tara beat Yori 3 to 1 so now here's the showdown between the two women who both have a special place in Ron's heart.

**I don't own anything**

School Yard Blitz Part 3: Tara vs Yori

Tara lunged at Yori, but the ninja eaisly countered her, grabbing her around the middle and slamming her into the ground.

"It is my honor to feed from you!" Yori screeched, baring her fangs. Thinking qickly, Tara threw a punch up that connected with Yori's jaw, causing the vampiress to release Tara and allowing her to roll away.

"Whatever happend to the Yori that Ron always tole me about?" Tara demanded. "The one who believed in _real _honor?" At the mention of Ron's name, Yori wavered, but then she took on a battle stance that allowed Tara to get a better view of her opponient. Yori's skin had become as pale as death, her lips as black as night, and here eyes were as red as blood. She wore a black dress that showed the arcs of her breasts and had slits along the sides to give her legs much more monuverability. Her legs themselves were encased in fishnet stockings and a pair on pointed heels adorned her feet. This was _not _going to be easy.

Yori made the first move, she lunged at Tara, striking out with a kick and pierced a near by locker like it was made of cardboard.

"Woah?" Tara said, impressed, her eyes widdening inside her helmet. "Is that ninja training or a vampire thing?"

"Both." Yori said with a fanged smile as she brough her foot back around, aiming the tip of the heel at Tara's neck. Tara quickly snapped up her Tiger Blade and blocked the attack, but the strength behind Yori's kick still sent her flying down the hall and into a nearby wall.

"Impressibe strength." Tara said. Yori girned her fanged smile and snapped out her steel fans.

"Come White Ranger." Yori beconed. "Come to your death." Tara and Yori both launched themselves at each other at the same instant. For a time they were a whirlwind of blows and blades, grunts and clangs filled the halls until finally, Yori had Tara pined beneath her legs.

"And now White Anger it is time for me to feed." Yori saidd, opening her mout like a snake and lunging down to take a bite out of Tara's neck. But before her fangs even touched her throat, one of Tara's Tiger Blades pierced her own neck, and then the second Tiger Blade pierced her chest, the opening in her dress acting as something of a target and her breasts the blade's sheath. Yori froze and rolled off of Tara, not moving and just layed there. 2 blades sticking out of her body.

* * *

**And that's the end of that fight. And the polls are closed on the Kim/Bonnie Dule. Who wins? You'll just have to find out next time. :)**

**Read and Review!**


	19. Bonnie vs Kim

And here is the final battle between the Rangers and the monsters: Bonnie beat out Kim in the polls in a close score of 3 to 2, enjoy the fight.

**I don't own anything**

School Yard Blitz Part 4: Bonnie vs Kim

Bonnie tackeled Kim, causing the demoness to open up her wings and carrying them both high into the air out before dropping Bonnie to the ground. However, preforming an impressive display of ariel monuvering, Bonnie landed perfectly on the ground. Looking up, she took in Kim's form: she was much bigger than Bonnie ever remembered with arms as big as an a python that ended in 3 clawed fingers. A large tail thrashed out behind her and of course there were the two giant bat-like wings on her back. The only thing that brough a small smile to Bonnie's face was that she was wearing nothing but a small bra and a very tight pair of pants.

"So this is what the great Kim Possible has become huh?" Boonnie called up. "A servent for a soulless demon?"

"You're one to talk Green Ranger." Kim snapped back. "Did you know that the original Green Ranger was a servent for Rita Repulsa?"

"I did." Bonnie said. "And later he broke free from that witch's control and became the greatest Ranger in history." Bonnie hesitated before adding. "And you father." Kim's eyes widdend as she slowly floated down to the ground across from Bonnie.

"My, my father?" Kim asked.

"That's right Kim." Bonnie said. "And your mother was the original Pink Ranger. Why do you think the hero game came so eaisly to you? It's because it's in you blood, it's a part of who you are." Slowly, Bonnie reached up and removed her helmet, showing Kim her face. "It's a part of what I love about you." Kim's eyes widdened as Bonnie Rockwaller stood before her, wearing the Green Ranger uniform, helmet under her arm.

"B-Bonnie?" Kim choaked out. "Y-You're a Power Ranger?"

"Hard to beleive isn't it K?" Bonnie chuckeled giving a slight smile.

"No." Kim said. "It's not true. It's now true!" she shouted, blasting Bonnie with 2 streams of fire and lightning. Bonnie shoulder rolled away from the blasts, snapping her helmet back on as she went.

"I had hoped it wodn't come to this K." Bonnie said. "But you leave me no choice." She snapped out the Snake Scythe and charged into battle. The two fought eachother for what felt like an eternity, Kim lashing out in a blind, furious, rage and Bonnie trying to block her attacks and not servierly hurt her. Finally, Bonnie realized that there would be no way to truely stop Kim unless she beat her down.

"I'm sorry for this Kim." Bonnie whispered as she slammed the end of her scythe against Kim's leg and then slammed her knee into Kim's face. Then she spun around and raked the blades of her scythe across Kim's stomach, causing her to double over in pain before bashing the back side of her scythe against Kim's head, knocking her unconcious.

"Sorry K." Bonnie said. "But you left me no choice."

* * *

**And the battles are over! And, until I get Kim Possible Rangers: Forever Red finished, so is this story. So please bare with me until that one gets finished. I promise I'll bring it back with one hell of a bang which will include that Ron Vs. Slayer fight I promissed you all.**

**Read and Review.**


	20. Ron vs Slayer

**Sorry it took so long for me to update folks. If you want an explination, see Kim Possible Rangers: Forever Red.**

**And here's the big finally for this story arc wich will include me making good on a few promisses I made chapters ago.**

**I don't own anything**

School Yard Blitz Part 5: Ron vs Slayer

Bonnie, Tara, and Brick regrouped, carrying the uncouncious bodies of Kim, Yori, and Monique.

"Where're Felix and Zita?" Tara asked. As if answering her question, Felix came flying in, demorphed and out of his wheelchair shortly followed by Zita, tied up at the paws and with a muzzle on her.

"I saved his sorry ass from getting his head bitten off by the wolf." Slayer said, stepping into view. "If I hadn't shown up, he'd be without his head."

"Well thank you." Bonnie said as Brick help Felix, who was starting to come around. "Now we'll just be taking them back to our Command Center to try and cure them."

"I don't think so Miss Green." Slayer said, pulling out his Cross. "There's no cure for what's happend to these girls, other than death."

"Not gonna happen." Brick said as he and Tara sided with Bonnie, their weapons in hand.

"Just like I told the Red Ranger: You get in my way, and I will blow you away." Slayer said, preparing to use the cross, when a streak of red shot out of no where and kicked Slayer in the chest. When Slayer looked back up, Ron Stoppable stood ready to fight.

"Take the girls and get out of here." Ron said over his shoulder. "I'll deal with this guy." Bonnie nodded and with Brick helped to gather up Felix and the girls while Tara stayed there for a second. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Ron said with a cocky smile. Tara nodded and the two of them took off in bright flashes of light.

"So, you really think you can take me Red Ranger?" Slayer said, holding the cross as he and Ron began to circle one another.

"Suppose I can't be too surprised that you know I'm a Ranger." Ron said, continuing to circle with Slayer. "I mean, after all, your ancestor was a Ranger."

"So you know about that huh?" Slayer said. "Suppose I can't be too surprised since you work for that giant floating head."

"Zordon?" Ron said, raising an eyebrow. "Well I have to say I'm not surprised concidering."

"That's enough out of you!" Slayer roared, slamming his Cross down onto the ground and opening it up. "Rain of Silver!" Dozens of silver stakes launched out of the Cross and flew at Ron. But Ron slowly began to move towards Slayer, his body bending and turning in a random fassion, like a drunk or a monkey and dodged every one of the stakes before leaping up over the cross and preformed a spinning ax kick to the back of Slayter's head, knocking him and the Cross to the ground as Ron stood over him.

"You son of a bitch." Slayer growled, sliding the Cross onto his arm.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Ron asked. With a roar, Slayer spun around, firing off a barrage of bullites from the machine gun from the cross. Ron broke into a run, just barily staying in front of the bullits before he reached a wall and began to ran up and jump off of it, landed behind Slayer. Spinning around, Slayer tried to fire off his cannon, but Ron jercked the barrel away and punched him in the face, breaking one of the lenses on his glasses and the kneeing him in the stomach. Slayer staggered back, trying to catch his breath.

"Why?" Slayer asked, gasping for breath. "Why are you trying to save these girls when there's no way to save them?"

"Because those girls are all very important to me and I love them in one form or another." Ron said, "And I refuse to just stand back and watch some deranged nut job with an over sized cross with a small arsonal hurt them, no matter what state they're in."

"That some Ranger Code?" Slayer asked.

"No." Ron said, rolling up his sleave to show his arm band. "It's Stoppbale Code." Slayer actually seemed impressed by Ron's speech.

"Well then, why don't you morph and we'll just take the gloves off." Slayer said, pressing a button on the Cross. "The two arms changed, one becoming an ax and the other extending out into a scythe, the top of it spread out into a spear and finally the long side of it sproated blades for a sword.

"Nice, so I suppose now, it's my turn." Ron said, connecting the ring to his arm band. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Red Monkey!"

"All right Slayer." Ron said, pulling out his Monkey Staff. "Let's see what you've got." The two men in red charged at each other, crossing the Monkey Staff with Slayer's scythe.

"You're a warrior of honnor Red Ranger, and I respect that." Slayer admitted, swinging the wsord portion of his blade at Ron, just missing his waist by inches. "But since you sidded with that bastard Zordon, I can show you no mercy." He lunged with the spear end that was blocked by Ron's staff.

"What's your beef with Zordon anyway?" Ron asked, swinging the staff and trying to knock Slayer off his feet. "You just mad at him because you're ancestor was mad at him? Cause if you ask me that's just pretty pathetic."

"Shut up!" Slayer roared, swinging ther ax only to have it blocked by Ron's staff.

"That is it, isn't it?" Ron said, smiling beneath his helmet. "You're letting your ancestor's grudge dictate your life. It's pathetic."

"I said shut up!" Slayer roared, spinning the weapon in his hand, but was quickly and eaisly disarmed by Ron and was then bashed in the face, sending his glasses and hat flying and reviling his face.

"Benji?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Hey there Ron." Benji said. "Surprised."

"A little bit yeah." Ron admitted. "So you're Slayer, the same psychopath who's been after my friends."

"They're monsters." Benji said, slowly inching towareds his Cross and takking off his coat. "Just like Demonrella and the others that killed my ancestors team, just like Zordon."

"See, there you go again." Ron said. "Using your ancestory's grudge define your actions. Well you know what? It's pathetic! You should choose your own path in life, not let your family decide it for you."

"I did choose this." Benji said, placing a hand on the Cross. "I choose to get in the family business." Pressing a button on the Cross, it suddenly burst and reformed itself as armor onto Benji's body. "Say hello to the Cross Armor Ron, the final and most powerful feature of The Cross." The arms had formed a pair of gauntlents on Benji's forearms and the longest part had split in two, forming shin armor and leg armor. The rest of the cross had formed a chest plate and helmet with a visor across it for the eyes.

"Not bad." Ron admitted. "But I've got something like that myself. Lotas Blade!" The magical sword suddenly materialized in Ron's hand. "Lotas Blade Battlizer, Activate!" In a flash of light, Ron was donned in his armor, the Lotas Blade in hand. "Mystic Monkey Ranger!"

"So I guess this is what it comes down too." Benji said as the two armored warriors began to circle each other. "Me against you to see who's the strongest."

"More like to see who wants what more, me to protect my friends, or you to destroy them." Ron responded, lowering his sword at Benji.

"On guard then." Benji said, sprouting a scythe-like blade out of his right arm and charging at Ron. Ron brought his blade down and it clashed with Ron's blade, causing sparks to dance in the air. The two struck their blades against each other again at blinding speeds. Benji adding a long blade to his left arm and adding it's strength to his assult. Before long, the two warriors were nothing but a whirle of steel, red, and gold. Eventually, they broke apart from each other, both breathing hard.

"That...all you...got...Slayer?" Ron panted, his chest heaving.

"Not...even...close...Red Ranger." Benji replied, sliding his blades back into the armor. "Try this on for size: Cross Barrage!" Several slants appeared on the arms, legs, and chest of the armor and fired out a small arsonal of missles, all aimed right at Ron. Ron just stood ready and slide the Lotas Blade back into his sheath.

"Mystic Monky Sheilds!" Ron shouted, crossing his arms over his chest. The armor that covered his body suddenly sprang to life and moved in front of each and every missle, blocking it's path and exploding against the pieces, doing absoulutly no damage to Ron himself.

"Wow, didn't know you could do that." Benji admitted, shocked.

"How about we finish this?" Ron said as he redrew the Lotas Blade and his armor reatached itself to him. "Now."

"Sounds like a plan." Benji responded, lowering his missle launchers back into his armor. "Rockets, activate." Several rockets popped out of the legs, arms, and back of the armor and Benji shot up into the air as Ron powered up his Mystic Monkey Aura.

"Mystic Monkey Slash!" Ron shouted, launching himself into the air, the Aura propelling him through the air.

"Golden Cross Rocket!" Benji cried, positioning himself into a strait line and launching himself at Ron, spinnign like a top. When the two forces hit each other, they created a shock wave that shook the ground and shattered close by windows. With a giant explosion, two red blurs shot out of the crossing point and landed across from eachother and two objects fell from the collision point and crossed each other when they landed: The Lotas Blade and The Slayer's Cross.

* * *

**And cliffhanger! You all must hate me now don't you? Who won? Ron or Benji, and for those of you who don't know, Benji was a charcter I introduced in that chapter where the Rangers all kind of bared their soles to each other.**

**Don't worry y'all, I'll be sure to bust out one hell of a chapter in the next one.**

**READ! and REVIEW!**


	21. Birth of the Power Rangers Demon Force

**And so here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for, the newest team of Rangers.**

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 12, Birth of the Power Rangers Demon Force

As the smoke cleared, Ron slowly pushed himself up from the remains of the tree he had been slammed into, demorphed and bleeding from his forehead and his was pretty sure one of his arms was either broken or dislocated, either way he hurt like hell. Across from him, Benji was pushing himself up from the debris of what was left of the wall that he had been slammed into. His brown hair was messed up and the braid that he usually kept it in was gone so his hair was completly wild, one of his hazel eyes was swolen shut and it almost appeared that he was crying blood out of it. Causiously, the two warriors pushed themselves up, Ron's right arm hanging uselessly at his side, Benji just bairly able to make out what was happening out of his one good eye.

"You ready to call it quits yet Allen?" Ron shouted, clutching his arm.

"Not even close Stoppable!" Benji shouted back. At the same instant, the two warriors charged at each other, meeting at the midpoint where their weapons sat. Ron grabbed the Lotas blade at the same instant that Benji grabbed the Slayer's Cross, but before either of them could do anything, they were blown back apart from each other by a second exploision.

"What the hell?" Ron said, looking up to see Demonrella, Vlad, Elizabeth Corps, Luin, and Lobo.

"Oh great, just what we need right now." Benji said, grunting as he tried to slide the Cross onto his arm.

"Well, you know the old saying Benji." Ron said, as he pulled out his communicator. "Who who fights and runs away, will live to fight another day. Alpha, get us the Hell out of here, now!"

"But Ron," Alpha started.

"Just do it!" Ron shouted. A second later, both he and Benji disappeared in bright flashes of red light, reappearing in the command center med bay.

"Where are we?" Benji asked as Kimberly and Hailey walked into the room.

"The Command Center?" Benji asked. "You mean I"m at your guy's base?"

"Where else do you think I'd tell Alpha to send us?" Ron asked. "And don't worry, Mrs. Dr. P. is one of the best brain surgins in the game. How are the girls?" Ron asked, quickly becoming serious.

"They're fine, a little beaten up, but their fine, although we're still trying to find a way to change them back"

"I've told you people, there is on way to change them back." Benji said.

"Keep talking like that and I don't care if I do have a broken arm, I will beat the holy hell out of you Benji-Boy." Ron growled. Benji choose to stay quiet as the two women began to work on them. Turned out Ron's arm was broken, but some time in a special cast that the geniouses of Wade and the twins, mixed with Billy and Hailey's own ideas and Zordon and Alpha's technology, he's arm would be healed in no time. Benji was lucky, just a black eye a few bruses and scratches, and a small concusion.

"Ok." Ron said, sliding off of the bed he was on. "Take me to the girls." Kimberly and Hailey looked at each other nerviously. "Please." Finally, the girls gave in and nodded. The led Ron and Benji to the holding cells where the girls were at, the sight that Ron saw before him made his heart fall: The girls were all locked in glass tubes, Monique was litterally sliced to peices, Zita was bound and muzzled, Yori had was Ron recognized as Tara's Tiger Blades in her chest and neck, and while Kim looked fine, it didn't change the fact that she was still in a demonic body. Ron turned to glare Benji.

"Hey, I just bound the werewolf, as far as what happened to the others, you got your own people to thank for that." Benji said quickly in his defence. Ron nodded, but the look of anger still didn't leave his face.

"Where are the others?" Ron asked.

"In the main room." Kimberly said sadly, looking at her daughtor. Ron nodded.

"Let's go." He said, pushing Benji in the right direction. "It's time you met the big floating head hiimself." When Ron and Benji entered the room, they found Alpha, Billy, Jim, Tim, Tommy, Jason, Zordon, and the other Rangers waiting for them.

"Ron!" Tara shouted, running foward and pulling him into a hug. Ron winced from pain as she pressed against his broken arm. "Sorry." She apoligized, still smiling.

"What's he doing here?" Felix asked, pointing at Benji.

"Guys, meet the Slayer." Ron said grimly.

"What?" Bonnie screamed as both she and Brick made furious movements towards him.

"Hang back for a minute will ya?" Ron said, quickly stepping inbetween his teammates and the Slayer. "With Kim and the others safely locked up, he dosen't have any reason to want to try and kill them any more, right?" Benji was silent for a moment, but then nodded. "And since Demonrella and her crew are still at large, and the enemy of my enemy is my friend, it would appear that we're on the same side."

"What a minute Ron, you actually want me to work for the bastard who sent my ancestor's team to their deaths?" Benji demanded.

"I assume you mean me." Zordon said. Benji looked up and glared at him. "Yes, I know that look, it is the same one your ancestor gave me when he returned from his mission. My greatest failure, not a day goes by that I don't regret it."

"Cut the fake sob crap!" Benji roared.

"How about you let go of a stupid grudge that has just about nothing to do with you!" Ron roared, finally loosing his tempor. "You keep going on and on about how Zordon sent your ancestors team to their doom, and while he does admit it, that dosen't mean he never felt the saddness of loss that any leader feals when the soilders under his command fall in battle! The first team knew the risks just like Jason and Tommy's team did, and just like my team does! So if you would just get that stick out of your ass and maybe make your own desisions instead of some stupid family gruge, you might see that maybe if you decide to work with Zordon, you can finish what was started!" Ron stood there panting as the room was silent with the shock of what had just transpired. Benji just stood, wide eyed and jaw dropped, and then he found his voice again.

"There maybe one way to change the girls back to normal." He said quietly. "But it will take a lot of power, enough to cancle out what ever kind of hold Demonrella and her Family has on them."

"What about the Morphing Grid." Felix suggested.

"I've already though of that and done the caculations." Alpha said saddly. "And unfortinuatly, that is still not enough power, Demonrella's is still just slightly more powerful."

"There has to be something." Ron muttered. Suddenly, an alarm went off and the image of Demonrella and her troops appeared on a monitor.

"It appears that Demonrella and her Family have wasted no time in begining to attack the citicens of Middleton." Zordon said.

"Get going guys." Ron said, "I'm no good at the moment, but you guys still have work to do."

"You got it Ron." Bonnie said. "Let's go guys."

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Blue Eagle!"

"White Tiger!"

"Black Bronco!"

"Green Snake!"

As the Rangers teleported out. Ron turned back to the problem at hand.

"Come on Stoppable, think, there just has to be some way to change the girls, you just need more power." Ron muttered. Then, the Lotas Blade appeared in his good hand. And then, he heard a voice comming from the sword.

"The Hammer. The Ax. The Pistols. The Suit. The Cross. The Power." The voice said, and then it all made since to Ron, that's where the extra power that they needed was.

"I've got it!" Ron cried as the Lotas Blade disappeared again. "The artifacts that we collected, Kim's Battle Suit, the Slayer's Cross, that's where we can get the extra power!"

"Ron that," Billy started.

"Just might work!" Wade cried, typing at the keyboard with Jim and Tim.

"By transering the power of the Morphing Grid." Jim started.

"And combining them with the iteams Ron mentioned." Tim continued.

"We can change the girl back to normal!" Jim said joyfully.

"And even make the Rangers!" Tim added.

"Now hold on a second." Benji interjected. "I'll let you use the Cross on one condition."

"And what's that?" Tommy asked.

"You make me a Ranger too." Benji said. "I know I probably don't deserve it, but it's time I started doing what's right." Tommy looked over at Jason who gave a small, almost unnoticable nod.

"All right kid." Tommy said. "You got a deal." Benji nodded.

"All right, geniousus get the necessary computer work done, Ron, you get the iteams to where then need to be. "Tommy, Kimberly, and I will get another tube set up and when it's ready, you are going to get in it." Jason said, pointing at Benji who gave a nod.

* * *

The Rangers were backed into a cornor. Demonrella, Vlad, Elizabeth, Lobo, Lupin, and Corps with their own armys stood over them, snickering.

"And so it is the end of the Power Rangers." Demonrella said with an evil smile. Then, suddenly, 4 blurs shot out at Demonrella and her forces, tearing through their grunts, bashing into the leaders and landing before them.

"No, it can't be." Demonrella said in shock. Before them stood Kim Possible, Yori Yamanouchi, Monique DePree, and Zita Floras, all of them in their monster forms, but then the slowly turned back into humans as their other halfs just seemed to condence into something unseen on their bodies. "It's impossible."

"You know, I think I can honestly say that there is no such thing as impossible when it comes to the Power Rangers." Benji said as he walked foward and stood in the middle of the girls, Kim and Zita at his left and Yori and Monique at his right. "I mean a little bit of a charge from the Morphing Grid, a few anciant artifacts, a couple of high tech gizmos and bam, the girls are back to normal and then some."

"What do you mean, and then some?" Vlad asked.

"Shall we show them ladies?" Benji said, rolling up his sleaves to show two golden bars along his arms.

"Let's." Kim said as she and the other girls showed their own Morphing Rings and Wrist Bands.

"It's Morphin Time!" The girls all touched their rings to the bands while Benji crossed his two bars against each other.

"Demon Spirit!" Kim.

"Vampire Fang!" Yori.

"Werewolf Claw!" Zita.

"Zombie Eye!" Monique.

"Slayer's Cross!" Benji.

There was a bright flash and when it fadded, 5 new Power Rangers stood ready for battle.

"Silver Demon Ranger!" Kim said, her uniform living up to her name with a silver suit with an almost dragon like theme.

"Yellow Vampire Ranger!" Yori shouted, with a yellow, bat themed uniform.

"Gold Werewolf Ranger!" Zita cried, wearing a golden, wolf themed uniform.

"Pink Zombie Ranger!" Minique declared, dressed in a pink, slighly human themed uniform.

"Slayer Ranger!" Benji finished, dressed in a red uniform with golden gauntlents, boots, helmet, and chest sheild.

"Power Rangers, Demon Force!"

"Woah." Brick said in awe.

"Unbelivable." Felix added.

"Awesome." Tara said.

"This is gonna be sweet." Bonnie finished.

"You guys take a breather." Benji said over his shoulder. "We'll handle these clowns." And with that, the new Power Rangers Demon Force charged into battle.

* * *

Kim leapt at Demonrella, lashing out with a kick that the Demon Queen ducked under.

"It's payback time you demonic bitch." Kim said.

"We'll see about that you little traitor." Demonrella quiped back, generating her energy swords and lashing out at Kim, who blocked them with blue energy that crackeled around her uniform.

"By the way, Darth Vader called." Kim said, ducking under a slash and blasting Demonrella with palm charged with the blue energy, sending Demonrella staggering back. "He want's his lightsabors back."

"Why you little." Demonrella growled, generating smaller versions of her blades between her fingers and threw them at Kim. Smirking beneath her helmet, Kim, charged at Demonrella, spinning like a top, using both her rotation and blue energy to deflect the blasts.

"Demon Sphere Destroyer!" Kim cried, generating a sphere of blue energy and slamming it against Demonrella, causing an explosion.

* * *

Yori charged at Elizabeth, clutching a pair of pistols in her hands.

"It will be my honor to kick your undead ass!" Yori shouted, leaping up and lashing out with a powerful that send Elizabeth skidding backwards, even though she blocked it.

"You have cirtenly become strong my child." Elizabeth said, drawing her daggers. "If you wanted, I could make you even stronger."

"I beleive the term is, when Hell freezes over." Yori snapped, leveling off her pistols at Elizabeth and firing off small, sliver crosses that hit Elizabeth, injuring her.

"You will pay for that bitch!" Elizabeth hissed. Turning into a swarm of bats, Elizabeth surrounded Yori, blinding her.

"You are not the only one with that trick anymore." Yori said, turning into a swarm of bats herself. Before long the two swarms were a cyclone, it was almost impossible to tell exactly who was who and then, half of them just disappeared.

"Where did you go my pet?" Elizabeth demanded, returning to her human form.

"Behind you." Yori said, turning back into a solid form after being turned into fog. Elizabeth whirled around, but Yori quickly drew her weapons and fired at her in a rapid pase at point blank range, bombarding her with cross after cross until Elizabeth fell, her daggers rolling out of her hands.

* * *

Lobo and Lupin squared off against Zita, circiling each othere slowly.

"You got guts, we'll give you that." Lobo said.

"But you don't have a single prayer against us." Lupin said.

"You guys really like to hear yourselves talk don't you?" Zita growled, pulling out an ax. "It's really, _really_ annoying." With a growl, the werewolf brothers charged at Zita, spinning into a in a deadly typhoon of claws and fangs. Zita however matched them with her own spinning attack, spinning like a deadly top, sending out shockwaves of powerful, golden energy out in all directions. The two cyclones clashed against each other, lashing at each other with visious, animalistic force. Whenever the werewolf brothers would lash out with his claws, Zita would leap over the attack and retaliate by slashing at them with her ax, and whenever they would try and bite her, she would litterally jump onto their back and kick off, sending them face first into the ground.

"You're strong pup, but you could be even stronger if you would allow us to train you." Lupin said.

"Never gonna happen." Zita snapped. "I maybe lobo, but I will never side with you monsters ever again. And then she raised her ax and brought it down right between the brother's heads, practically splitting them in half.

* * *

Monique charged at Corps, a hammer in her hand.

"You are _so_ gonna pay for what you did to me you freak!" Monique roared, swining the hammer and bashing off one of Corp's arms.

"And what did I do to you?" Corps demanded, taking a swing at Monique's head and missing. "I freed you from pain, gave you ever lasting life,"

"You made me a monster!" Monique roared, taking another swing, this time breaking off one of Corps's legs. "And no pain, boy I was feeling pain everytime I didn't have a peice of meat in my mouth." She swong up this time and bashed the hammer through his stomach, leaving a giant hole in Corps's stomach. "Good luck eating anything now you walking peice of shit."

"You will be the first one to know what it's like to be eaten by something with no stomach!" Corps shouted, lunging up at Monique, his jaws wide open. Quick as a blink, Monique raised her hammer and Corps ended up taking a bite out of it's handel.

"Sorry, but I don't think I will be." Monique said. Lifting up the hammer, she threw it Corps off it and into the skys. Then she snapped down the hammer head, transforming the hammer into a small cannon, aimed it, and fired a concentrated blast of energy at Corps, blasting him to the near point of dissmemberment.

* * *

Benji and Vlad slowly circiled one another, Vlad spinning his swords, Benji flexing his fingers.

"I can smell him on you, the one who thought that he had killed me, Van Hellsing." Vlad said.

"You should, he was my ancestor." Benji replied. "Just like the many others who have destroyed vampires throughout the ages, each one taking up the mantle of Slayer and carrying the Cross."

"Well the line will end with you!" Vlad roared, lunging at Benji, his swords in hand. Benji ducked and dodged the attacks at Vlad swong at him again and again. When Vlad swong his swords in an attack that would decapitate Benji, the Slayer Ranger raised his arms and blocked the attacks with his forearms. Then he pulled his head back and thrusted it foward, headbutting Vlad in the face, sending the vampire staggering back.

"I will feast on your soul!" Vlad roared, unleashing his army of bats.

"I don't think so." Benji replied. The golden parts of his uniform began to glow with a bright light that caused the bats to back away. "Eat this bloodsucker!" Benji roared, firing out a giant blast of energy from his chest sheild, blowing through the bats and hitting their master square in the chest and lifting him up off his feet. When Benji powered down the beam, his Cross then appeared on his arm. "Cross Cannon!" He shouted, firing off a turret blast and giant cannon shots out of it before ending with a missle barrage that blasted Vlad again and again before he collapsed on the ground.

"You...h-haven't won y-ye-yet." Vlad groaned as he pushed himself up.

"Actually." Benji said, as the cross disappeared and was replaced with a long sword in his hand. "I have." He charged at Vlad, dragging the blade along the ground and then slashed upward, lifiting him off his feet and sent him flying skyward, blood flying everywhere.

* * *

Demonrella and her family regrouped as the Demon Rangers faced them down, weapons in hand.

"Another time Rangers." Demonrella growled and with a flick of her wrist, she and the others disappeared.

Back at the Command Center, there was tention in the air between the 10 current Rangers: Ron and his team stood in one cornor, Kim and the girls in another, and Benji in his own.

"I'm still not sure if they can be trusted." Bonnie said. "No offence, just can't be too careful."

"None taken Bonnie." Kim said. "And I definetly can't blame you for not trusting him." She hissed, looking over at Benji.

"Can't say I really blame you." Benji mumbled under his breath, looking away.

"All right, look." Ron said, stepping foward. "Wade and the other brains said that Kim and the others are now in complete control of their demon forms, so we don't have to worry about them freaking out on us. And as far as Benji, he has no reason to want to hurt any of us anymore and you have to admit that he will be a valued ally against Demonrella and the others."

"Thanks for the words of confidence Ron, but they're right, you don't really have any reason to trust me." Benji said, but then turned saddly towards the rest of the Demon Rangers. "But I'd like to try and earn your trust." There was silence until Yori finially stepped foward.

"I can since that your heart is in the right place and that you wish to make up for your past deeds and help your ancestor to finally rest in peace." She said and then bowed. "It would be an honor to share the feild of battle with you." Benji was silent for a moment, but then returned the bow.

"The honor would trueley be mine." He said. With a small smile, Ron put his good hand out. Tara was the first to put her hand on his, then she was followed by Felix, Bonnie, and Brick. Then Kim placed her hand on theirs, followed by Yori, then Monique, then Zita. Finally, Benji placed his hand on the top of the pile.

"We're all Rangers now." Ron said. "Two diffrent teams, yes, but we all share the same mission. We're all in this together now, and we have to trust each other." There were nodds around the circle and then they slowly dropped their hands. "Um...Kim, can I talk to you for a second, alone?" Slowly, the other Rangers filed out of the room, leaving Kim and Ron alone. The silence between them was awarked at first.

"Look KP, I'm sorry for not telling you," Ron started.

"It's ok Ron, I understand, Zordon and my parents already explained all this too me." Kim said. "I'm still a little cheezed off about your telling me to get out of the hero game."

"I just didn't want you to get hurt." Ron protested. "This is a dangerous game." He raised his broken arm to try and emphasized his point.

"Well, now that I'm a Ranger too, you can't really tell me to stay out of the game." Kim said.

"No I guess not." Ron said with a smile. Then it quickly fadded. "Kim, theres something else that I need to tell you."

"You're in love with someone else." Kim said saddly. Ron was taken aback, but slowly and saddly nodded.

"I'm sorry KP." Ron said.

"It's ok Ron." Kim said. "To be honest, I've kind of been attracted to someone else myself. Don't get me wrong, I still love you." She walked up to Ron and took his hand in her's. "But, more like I would love my little brother."

"Little?" Ron said with a raised eyebrow.

"You know what I mean." Kim giggled. "So, friends?"

"Family." Ron corrected, pulling Kim into a gentle hug, which she greatly returned. "So, I'll see you around, Silver Ranger." Ron said as he started to walk out of the room, finding Tara and Bonnie right outside. "Take good care of her Bon Bon." Bonnie smiled and walked into the room, to Kim's smiling face.

"So, how'd it go with Kim?" Tara asked.

"Well, she's attracted to someone else, ok with being family, and makes me single again." Ron said with a smile. "You doing anything Saturday night?"

"I think I am now." Tara said, wrapping her arms around Ron's neck and pulling him into a gentle kiss of passion.

* * *

**And end. Well, what do you think? I know a bunch of you are probably pissed about the whole Bonnie/Kim thing, but I kind of like the idea. And what's you're oppinoin on the new Rangers? I told you I'd make Kim and the others Rangers and I came through with it. And as far as making a Once a Ranger spinoff for this, that won't happen for a few more chapters, and I'll also be bringing a Ranger out of retirement around the end of it. But that won't be for about another 3 or 4 chapters.**

**READ! and REVIEW!**


	22. Date Night

**This is just a little fun chapter I though I'd do, try to get the new Rangers some feild experience before I throw them into something major.**

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 13, Date Night

By the time school started after the school damages were repaired, Ron's arm was back to normal. On the first day back, he was using it to walk hand in hand through the doors with Tara and behind them was Kim and Bonnie.

"Looks like we're cirtenly getting a lot of attention." Kim said, looking around at all the stares that they were getting.

"Let 'em look." Bonnie said, smiling. "If they can't accept it that's their problem."

"Couldn't have said it better myself Bonnie." Ron said, smiling back at them.

"Well what do you know." Said a voice that sounded familear to Ron. Turning towards the voice, he found that it was the same guy that Ron had punched out right before his mission to the moon. "Not only was I right about you cheating on her Stoppable, by now she turnes out to be a lesbian? This is just too good." Kim was clutching her fists but Ron just placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it KP." He said, nodding behind the little punk. Kim followed his gaze and then she started to smile as well. When the punk felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to find Brick, Yori, and Benji standing behind him.

"You know, Ron broke your nose the last time you pissed him off." Brick said. "Do you really want to rick that again and also have to deal with us?"

"I'm hoping for it personally." Benji said, cracking his knuckles. "From what I've been hearing about this guy, kicking his ass should be a pleasure." A sidistic smile playing along his lips. The punk just gulped and then took off in the opposite direction as fast as his legs could carry him.

"That was probably a little overboard Benji-San." Yori said. "Acting the way you were."

"Who said I was acting Yori?" Benji said, still smiling.

"You're messed up in the head dude." Felix said, rolling up with Monique and Zita. "You do know that right?" Benji just shrugged.

"What can I say, I blame my messed up head on my messed up childhood, too much slaying." Benji said.

"What ever, lets just get moving before Barkin comes out and starts shouting our ears off." Ron said. With noddes from the others and a few kisses good bye, the 10 Power Rangers took off for their classes.

"This is going to be a little weird." Kim said to Ron as they walked to class.

"Hey, don't worry to much about it KP." Ron said with a smile. "I mean, you're called the Girl Who Can Do Anything for a reason you know."

"Yeah, I know, but still." Kim said. "It's gonna take some getting use to, you know."

"Yeah, it's gonna be a little weird for all of us." Ron admitted. "By the way, how were your parents when you came out to them?"

"They were OK with it surprisingly." Kim admitted.

"Well, I'm not that surprised, your parents are pretty cool." Ron said with a smile as they entered the classroom. "So, you and Bonnie got any planes for the weekend?"

"Yeah, we're going to this little club near Lowerton." Kim said. "What about you and Tara?"

"Dinner in Uperton." Ron said. "And from what I've heard, Yori and Josh are going to a music club, Brick's taking Monique to a sports bar, and Felix and Zita are just doing some studdying back at his place."

"Sounds like everyone's doing something." Kim said as they took their seats.

"Except Benji." Ron said. "He's always so distant that I don't know what he's doing."

"So long as he's not trying to kill us, I don't really care." Kim said and the lesson began.

* * *

When the weekend came, Ron got all dressed up for his big date with Tara. He wore a red polo shirt and black slacks. As he drove the family car to Bonnie's, where Tara was staying to get ready, he swong by Kim's to pick her up as well. She and Bonnie would be going in Bonnie's car. When he knocked on the Possible Family's door, it was Tommy who answered. 

"Hello Ronald, you're looking good tonight." Tommy said, nodding to his succesor.

"Thanks Tommy." Ron said with a smile. "Is Kim ready yet?"

"She's upstairs, would you like to come in?" Tommy asked. Ron just shrugged and walked into the room. "So, do you and the others have anything on that thing your met on the moon that the Villians seem to be working for?"

"Afraid not." Ron sighed, plopping down on the coach while Tommy sat down in a chair across from him. "Alpha and the others have been working hard, but havn't bee able to come up with anything."

"Well, with Rita and Zedd's staffs, whoever this guy is, he's going to be pretty hard to handle." Tommy said. "They were the first threat that the Ranger's had to deal with, not to mention that Rita had turned me into the Evil Green Ranger."

"Big mistake on her part if you ask me." Ron said with a smile. "She ended up starting the greatest Ranger in history down his path." Tommy chuckeled.

"Yeah, that is true." He said.

"Dad, is Ron here?" Kim said, comming down the stairs. When she came into Ron's view, his jaw dropped. She wore a black, skin tight dress that showed her back, sides, and stomach with boots that had white fur on them along with long black sleaves. Her nails were painted red and her lips were almost the color of blood.

"Kimberly Ann Possible Jr!" Tommy shouted, looking at his daughtor. "What in the name of God are you wearing?"

"Oh Daddy." Kim said, fluttering her eyes at him. "This thing is just something I found burried in the closet."

"Nice try." Tommy said, pointing up to Kim's room. "Change. Now." Kim pouted as she began to walk back up the stairs.

"You know, we're running late, I'm just gonna go out and start the car." Ron said, fishing the keys out of his pocket. "Just send KP out when you've decided she's got a decent outfit on." Tommy nodded as Ron walked out of the house, then he pressed the automatic start button for his car and heard it roar to life. Then he walked around the houst to under Kim's window and waited, glancing at his watch.

"3...2...1...0." Ron said, holding out his arms and catching Kim. "It's raining beautuful women." Kim smiled up at him.

"Nice catch." Kim said, now wearing a silver coat over her outfit. "Now come on." The two of them rushed towards Ron's car and jumped in. Ron turned the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"You know your dad's gonna kill us when he finds out about this, right?" Ron said, glancing over at Kim.

"Hey, I won't tell him if you won't." Kim said. "And keep your eyes on the road."

"Sorry KP, but that outfit. Where the hell did you get it?" Ron asked.

"I actually got it for when and if we were ready." Kim said. It took Ron a minute to regester what Kim had just said, and when he did, he almost drove into a ditch.

"Wow KP, I'm flattered, though a little disappointed." Ron said.

"Don't worry about it Ron." Kim purred. "Maybe if you're lucky, I can talk the girls into throwing you a little...party."

"You sure you're human Kim?" Ron asked. "Because you're starting to sound like a demon."

"Relax Ron, I'm just messing with you." Kim chuckeled.

"Yeah, well don't tell our girlfriends about that." Ron said as they pulled into Bonnie's driveway. Walking up to the door, Ron rang the bell and it was Bonnie'who answered, causing Ron to be blown away for the second time that knight. Bonnie was wearing a solid green bra with lace between the cups and green leather pants.

"Wow Bonnie, you look increadable." Kim said as Ron was still in shock.

"Thanks K." Bonnie said. "You're looking pretty hot yourself tonight. Tara's upstairs Ron."

"I just hope I can take another shock if she looks as beautuful as you two." Ron said as he walked past Bonnie and up to her room. When he walked into the room, there stood Tara, wearing a formfitting white, lacey, strappless dress that hugged Tara's every curve. While Kim and Bonnie could have been described as sexy, there was only one word that came to Ron's mind as he gazed at Tara.

"Beautuful." He whispered. Tara blushed and giggled, walking over to Ron and giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Come on, lets get going." Tara said, taking Ron's hand and leading him out the door, walking past Kim and Bonnie and climbing into Ron's car. "So, how did you get reservations to one of the fancyest resterants in Upperton?"

"Timithy North." Ron said with a shrug.

"The Fearless Ferret?" Tara asked.

"It's a long, semi-embarsing story." Ron said. "Anyway, he and I are pretty tight these days so I called in a favor and boom, dinner reservations."

"Wow, Ron Stoppable, the man with the hook ups." Tara said, impressed. "As if being the Red Ranger wasn't enough to get a girl to fall for you." They talked and joked for hours until they finally arived in Upperton.

"Hey there." Ron said as they entered. "The reservation should be under "Stoppable" party of two."

"A yes." The maitre d' said. "Right this way." He led them to a table by the window with a view of the nearby lake. "The waitor will be by soon to take your orders."

"Thank you." Ron said with a nod as he and Tara looked at the menus. "Wow, big step up from Buano Nacho." Tara giggled.

"You're so weird Ron." She said.

"That seems to be what attracts the ladies." Ron said, wiggling his eyebrows. "It got me Kim, and now it's gotten my you." Tara giggled again as the waitress came to take their orders. "I'll have the lazania and a Dr. Pepper Mountin Dew mix for the drink please." Ron said.

"Um...I'll have a macironie salid and some ice tea please." Tara ordered as she and Ron handed the waitress their menus. "So, do you guys have any leads on who that guy was that you met on the moon?"

"Tara, for tonight, let's not talk about work." Ron said, reaching over and taking her hand. Tara instintly melted from his touch as Ron turned on his charm. Before long, their food came and the two of them talked, Ron about some of his more embarising moments as Kim's sidekick, Tara about some of her own crazy adventures with Bonnie, the two of them were having the time of their lives.

After they paid the check, Ron led Tara out to the lake that they had been able to see from their window.

"This night was amazing Ron." Tara said, hugging Ron's arm as the walked along the edge of the lake.

"Amazing?" Ron said, turning towards her with a smile on her face. "I'd say it was just about perfect." Slowly, he and Tara leaned their faces close to each other, their lips about to touch, when suddenly, there was an exploision around them.

"What the?" Ron shouted. When he turned, he saw several human sized gray creature. "What the hell are those?"

"I think they're called Putties." Tara said, standing next to Ron. "I read about them in the files. They were the footshoulgers back when Kim's parents were Rangers."

"Great." Ron groaned, dropping into a fighting stance. "And here I was hoping to avoide work tonight." Tara stood next to him, ready to fight. "You feel like dancing?" Ron asked with a sly smile. Tara looked at him, but then returned the smile and nodded, taking his hand. As the Putties charged to attack, Ron spun her around and she kicked the closest puttie in the chest, sending it staggering back. Taking Tara's wrist into his hands, Ron guided her with a barrage of punches the sent Putty after Putty to the ground before he lifted her up of the ground and spun her around his body in a swing dance fassion, taking out 3 mroe putties. Setting her down on the ground, Ron leap down onto his hands and began to spin and a breakdance fassion, taking out Putty after putty. Finally, Ron dipped Tara and she kicked the last puttie in the chin, lifiting it up off his feet and down onto the ground.

"I love you Tara." Ron said as he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Inside the night club in Lowerton, the music was pumping, the stoblights were flashing, and Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller were bouncing into time to the music, their hair waving around them in messed up fassions. After the last song, they both took a seat at a nearby table and ordered a couple of drinks. 

"So, tell me K." Bonnie said, taking a drink. "Why did you agree to go out with me?"

"What can I say, I guess I've just got a thing for women in green." Kim said. "I had a bit of a crush on Shego too."

"The woman does have a pretty nice body." Bonnie agreeded. "And how did you know I had a crush on you?"

"Probably figured it out when I saw you checking me out in the showers after cheerleading practice." Kim said, causing Bonnie to spit out a portion of her drink.

"That's cold Kim." Bonnie said, wiping her mouth.

"Then how about you let me warm it up?" Kim said, leaning over and kissing Bonnie on the lips. Bonnie was lost in Kim as their toungs stroked eachothers.

"Damn." Bonnie said as they broke apart.

"Awe how sweet." Said a voice above them. "Young lesbian love." From above them a giant brown creature with 3 eyes, fangs, and 6 arms, and strange circular markings all over it's body dropped down from a white thread. Several of the party goers saw the creature and fled as others began to show up: One was a giant, bolder like creature with triangular markings, another was a dinosaur like creature with strange bones sticking out it's body with lines that looked kind of like the ones that energy travels on a computer, a two headed creature with horns, fangs, and bacturia looking markings, next was a woman with 3 large horns, peircing red eyes, and a lightning like pattern on her, and the final creature had hand like wings and flame markings around its body.

"Kim, what are these?" Bonnie asked as they stood back to back.

"If I had to guess, demons." Kim said. "Cursisey of Deomonrella." Slowly, Kim began to change, growing her wings, fangs, and tail.

"K?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't worry, I'm in control." Kim said with a smile. "I just want to see what this form can do when it's being used against other demons."

"Just don't go too far and loose control." Bonnie asked. "Or else I'll have to take you down."

Sounds like fun." Kim said with a smirk. Then the two Rangers sprang into action.

Kim flew at the Spider and Bolder Demons, smiling a sadistic smile playing on her lips. The Spider Demon fired off a blast of what could be assumed was webbing from it's 6 hands and mouth. Kim folded her wings in and began to spin around, breaking apart the webs and keeping them off of her. Suddenly, Kim burst her wings out and delivered a powerful ax kick to the Spider Demons head, but it was caught by the Bolder Demon. With a smirk, the Bolder Demon spun Kim around and threw her against a wall. Kim impacted against the wall, creating a small creator. Looking up, she saw the Hand-Winged Demon come flying at her, it's hand crackeling with dark energy. Kim's eyes widdened as she flipped off the wall and leapt skyward, flapping her wings as the Hand-Winged Demon completly blew apart the wall. Kim looked around at the three demons, hovering above them. The Spider Demon fired another blast of webbing at Kim and she took off, but the webs continued to follow Kim, just like she had hoped. She flew strait at the Boulder Demon and made a sharp up turn and the Boulder Demon was covered in webs. Looking back, Kim saw the Hand-Wing Demon charging up for another attack. Smirking, Kim beconed the creature on. The Demon was only too happy to obligse as it flew at Kim, energy crackeling around it's hand as it flew strait at Kim, but she leap up at the last second and the attack struck the Boulder Demon, blasting it with energy. Kim took advantage of the creature's hesitation,and grabbed it by it's legs, swinging it around and throwing it at the Spider Demon before striking them with an energy attack of her own.

Bonnie, meanwhile, was standing in a circle of the Multibody Demon, the Sound Demon, and the Bone Demon. She seemed calm, her eyes closed, her breathing regular. And then, the Multibody Demon made the first attack, lunging at Bonnie, pulling back one of it's arms and causing 2 other's to popped out of it as the demon brought if foward. But Bonnie, crossed her arms and caught the triple punch before it would make contact with her, then she backflipped and kicked the demon in both of it's chins. The Bone Demon was the next one to make it's move, charging with several razor-sharp bones protruding from it's arms. Bonnie ducked under it's attack and slithering around the demon, placing it in a sleeper hold. Behind them, the Sound Demon and opened her mouth and letting out a shreek that began to tear apart the ground in front of it. Looking back, Bonnie saw the attack comming and slithered off of the Bone Demon, letting the sonic blast of the Sound Demon tear the Bone Demon apart. Bonnie made a quick strike and took the Sound Demon out in a blink.

"Well, that was fun." Bonnie said, dusting off her hands. "What do you think K?" She was then quickly covered by Kim's wings and felt her tail wrap around her waist.

"I think we were intrupted before I could kiss you somemore." Kim purred. Bonnie turned while still in Kim's wings and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Yori sat in the front row as Josh played his guitar on stage. She had not yet told her boyfriend about her new, vampiric conditions. As Josh finished his song Yori clapped the loudest out of everyone in the club. As Josh stepped off the stage, he walked strait at Yori and kissed her deeply. 

"Come on baby." Josh said. "Let's get out of here."

"But Josh-san." Yori said.

"Come on baby." Josh repeated. "I can think of a few things that will be a lot more fun than just sitting around here." In her gut, Yori felt that something was wrong with the way Josh was speaking and acting, but did not think much of is as she took Josh's hand and he led her out back of the club and pressed her against the wall, kissinger her hard on the lips.

"Josh-san." Yori said as Josh kissed her harder and harder. "What are you doing? Get off of me, please."

"Shut up bitch." Josh snapped, flicking out a knife. Yori was about to retaliate, when the sound of a flute began to ring through the night. Josh and Yori both turned to see Benji come walking out of the darkness, playing a golden flute shapped like a cross.

"I'd take off and leave the lady alone if I were you pal." Benji said.

"And why should I?" Josh demanded.

"Because then you'll have to deal with her dark side." Benji said. "Or worse, me." Josh looked back and forth between Yori and Benji.

"Yeah, right, you can't do anything to me." Josh declared, turning his knife on Benji.

"Wanna bet?" Benji asked. Josh charged in responce, brandishing his knife at Benji and running at him. Benji mearly parried the blade with his flute and delivered a powerful punch to Josh's face, knocking him off his feet and out cold.

"Thank you Benji-san." Yori said. "I was afraid that I might loose control and do something I would later regret."

"If that guy was going to do what I think he was going to do, I wouldn't have blamed you." Benji said. Then, he paused looking out into the darkness.

"What is it?" Yori asked.

"Trouble." Benji said. "Come on out your three, I don't really have the patiantes to be playing hide and seek tonight." Slowly, from the darkness came 2 men and a woman. Both men wore long coats coats, but one wore a cowboy hat and held a shotgun and a pistol in his hands while the other wore a fendora and carried a sword in one hand and a short sword in the other. The woman wore skin tight black leather and carried a crossboy in her hands. "Gaberial, Aberhamb, Ann."

"Hello Benji." The swordsman said. "I see you're working with a new crowd these days, the demonic kind."

"If you're talking about Yori and the other girls, well they're in control of their dark sides. And even if they do loose control, there are myself and around 5 others who are more than capable and willing to fight them and take them down if nessary."

"That is not good enough for us." The gunman said. "We, on behalf of the Slayer's Councle, are here to make sure that she and those other abominatins."

"And we are here on behalf of our masters Vlad and Elizabeth to see too it that our sister Yori returnes to her true side." Said another voice in the darkness. Whirling around, Benji saw 3 vampires walk out of the darkness, all of them were women. One wore a form fitting, blood red dress, another a small shirt that showed her bare middrift, leather pants, and a long black coat, and the third wore the uniform of a cathlic school girl.

"Oh this night just keeps getting better and better." Benji groaned, drawing a cross shaped sword and shotgun. "As if it wasn't enough that my old allies are here to kill one of my teammates, now a set of enemies are here to convert her." He and Yori stood back to back, Yori turning into her vampire form and Benji holding his weapons in his hands.

"Benji-san." Yori said. "I do not wish to harm your former commrads, however..."

"I won't blame you if you beat the holy shit out of them Yor." Benji said. "Just please don't kill them."

"Hai." Yori said with a nod. Slowly, the three factions squarred off with one another.

"You don't have to do this Benji." Gabriel, the swordsman slayer said. "Just sever your ties with that blood sucking bitch and help us to destroy her and her kind."

"Can't do that Gabe." Benji said. "She's in control of her inner demon, and besides, if I do betray her and the others again, there's a man out there who would be more than billing to kick my ass."

"I see." Gabriel said. "Then I am truely sorry old friend." He lundged at Benji, his blades in hand. Benji parried the attacks, moving his blade around to block Gabriel's attacks before finally catching it in a lock. Then he spun around, cocking his shotgun under his arm and blew off an arm off of the vampiress with the coat.

"So you still fight _against _the undead even though you fight _with_ the undead?" Gabriel questioned.

"I guess." Benji said, bringing his shotgun around and placing it at the intersecting point of their swords. "And I'm sorry about this." Benji pulled the trigger, puling his lade out of the way and shattering Gabriel's swords before spinning around and kicking him in the chest. "Sorry Gabe, but I'm part of something now that's a hell of a lot bigger than just the Slayer's councle." Then he spun around and decapitated the vampiress that had been trying to sneak up on him.

Yori looked back and forth between the vampiress wearing the school girl uniform, and the gunman slayer that she assumed was know as Aberhamb.

"Why do you plan on fighting me sister?" The vampiress asked. "Rejoin with us, the masters will punish you, yes, but after that you will be welcomed back with open arms."

"Never." Yori declared. "I would rather die than rejoin you dishonerable monsters."

"That'll work out." Aberhamb said, readying his guns. "Concidering that you both are going to die here tonight." He raised both of his weapons at the women and fired. Yori dodged the bulite but the vampire was hit in the leg. As the vampiress went down, Yori charged at Aberhamb, striking out with powerful punches and kicks that were blocked, parried, and countered until eventurally, Yori knocked the pistol out of Gabriel's hand and stealing his shotgun, knocking him flat on his back.

"Going to kill me now vampiress?" Aberhamb asked as Yori stood over him with the shotgun. Baring her fangs, Yori pumped the shotgun and then whirled around and blew a hole in the vampiress's chest. Her eyes widdend and blood slowly began to drip from her mouth before she turned into a pile of dust.

"I suppose that answers your question." Yori said, unloading the shotgun and throwing it down to Aberhamb who looked at her in confusion.

Meanwhile, the vampiress in the dress and Ann were locked in combat, Ann's stake hanging over their heads as the struggled for control over it. Then, slowly, Ann was forced down to her knees and the stake began to move closer and closer to her body. Then, suddenly, Yori struck out of no where and tackeled the vampire, and there was the sound of blood being drunk. As Ann picked herself back up and raised her stake, she felt a shotgun barrel on the back of her neck.

"I wouldn't recomend that Ann." Benji said behind her. Spinning around, Ann raised her stake, but it was quickly sliced in two by a cross shaped sword. "This fight is over, you've all been beaten, and I suggest you leave now, before things get _really_ out of hand." Ann looked behind Benji to see Aberhamb holding Gabriel up and nodded.

"Just know that the Slayer's Councle will not be so willing to let this slide Benji." Ann said. "They will send more."

"Then let them." Benji said. With a sad nod, Ann turned and left with the others.

"I'm guessing you two had history." Yori said, appearing beside Benji, blood still all around her mouth.

"We were together for a while, but that's all history." Benji said, glancing over at Yori. "And clean you're face off." He said, cracking a small smile which Yori returned, showing one of her fangs.

* * *

Brick and Monique walked into the sports bar and sat down at the bar, ordering a couple of drinks. 

"So, any particular reason you asked me out here Brick?" Monique asked.

"I guess I'm still feeling a little guilty about how I sliced you and diced you." Brick said.

"Well did you have to choose somewhere that had so many bats?" Monique asked. Brick chuckeled a little.

"Sorry, I didn't think that would be such a big deal, my bad." Brick apoligized.

"It's ok I guess." Monique asked as their drinks arived. "And who knows, maybe some other time we could get together and go on a real date." Brick gave a small smile and raised his glass to her.

"To the future then." He said.

"To the future." Monique agreeded, raising her glass as well. The two tapped glasses and downed their drinks. Suddenly, Monique shivered as if she was cold.

"You all right?' Brick asked.

"No." Monique admitted., "There's something here, something that shouldn't be."

"Like what?" Brick asked. Suddenly, the glass behind them shattered and 6 things came flying into the bar. "I guess that's answers that question." Brick said, raising his fists as Monique did the same.

As the club became chaos, Brick charged headlong into battle, slamming his fists into creature after creature, but they just wouldn't stay down.

"Monique, what the hell are these things?" Brick shouted, ducking under a punch from one of those things.

"If I had to guess, I'd have to say they're Zombie servents of Corps's." Monique shouted back, fighting one of the zombies in her own zombie form.

"So how do we take them down?" Brick asked.

"How'd you take me down?" Monique asked.

"Right." Brick said with a slightly twisted smile, grabbing a hockystick and golph driver off the wall and throwing a pair of baseball bats to Monique. Together, the two of them tore through the crowd of zombies, breaking bones and bashing in skulls, sending all sorts of guts and gore spilling onto the floors and walls of the sports bar. Later that night, police would say that a masacure had occured there and that stolen from the bar that night was two baseball bats, a hockey stick, a driver, and a golph bag.

* * *

Felix and Zita sat in Felix's living room, Felix in his chair, and Zita sitting indian style on the couch next to him, both of them had their noses burried in books.

"Well, I think I've studdied enough for tonight." Zita said, putting her book down and stretching.

"You and me both Z." Felix said, putting his book down as well. "So what do we do now?"

"I can think of a few things." Zita purred, standing up and sliding herself into Felix's lap.

"Zita." Felix started, a little surprised.

"Shhh." Zita said leaning down and kissing Felix deeply. Felix kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her.

"Exactly where do you loose feeling in your legs?" Zita said in a husky voice.

"About halfway up the theigh." Felix answered.

"So then you'll feel this." She said reaching down and placing her hand on Felix's crotch.

"Whoa." Felix said in surprise. "Yep, I do." Zita smiled and began to mess with Felix's pants when they suddenly heard a howl from outside.

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is." Felix said. Zita didn't respond, but instead began to change, her hair began to lengthen and thick fur began to sprout on her arms and legs. Her teeth, nails, and ears all began to grow long and pointed. "Yep, that meant what I though it meant." Felix pressed a button on his wheelchair and several weapons sprouted from his chair. With a nod to Zita, the two of them burst out of the house and fown themselves up against half a dozen other werewolves.

"Friends of your Z?" Felix asked with a smirk. Zita growled at him in responce and the lunged at the other werewolves. With a chuckel, Felix shifted his chair into hover mode and followed the she-wolf into the pack of werewolves.

Zita fought through the werewolves like, unsurprisingly, an animal, clawing, bitting, and tearing at every wolf that charged at her. Felix on the other hand was spinning around, firing off missles and energy blasts at the werewolves, careful not to hit his allie.

"You all like that you furballs?" Felix shouted. "That's a combonation of Power Ranger and Earth tech doing what if was made to do: take out monsters like you!" With one final great exploision, the last of the werewolves were anialited, leaving only Felix and Zita.

"Now then, where were we?" Zita asked. Felix looked Zita up and down, she had shifted back into her human form, although most of her cloths had been destoryed by her transformation and the fighting.

"I'm prety sure we were about to study atatomay." Felix said with a smile.

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter. Sorry if the zombie and werewolf fights weren't as descriptive as the puttie, demon, and vampire/slayer fights, I was starting to run on empty and I find it kind of hard to be original in those areas.**

**Also, I need some ideas for one more mission before I start the Once a Ranger spin off and I'm open to just about any ideas, but nothing to do with time traviling, or plant hopping.**

**READ! and REVIEW!**


	23. Poker NightGirls Night Out

**Sorry for the wait folks, been having some computer probolems so I couldn't update, but here I am and here's the next chapter.**

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 14, Poker Night/Girl's Night Out

"Read 'em and weep fellas." Jason said, laying down his hand of a strait flush.

"Aw man." Brick groaned throwing down his cards down onto the table, Felix, Benji,and Tommy following suit. Only Ron held onto his cards, a smile playing on his face.

"Not bad Jason." He said, slowly lowering his cards, reviling a royal flush. "But not good enough." Jason's jaw dropped as Ron raked in the poker chips setting on the table.

"Ok, how hell did you do that?" Benji demanded.

"What can I say fellas, a little Mystic Monkey Power, and a little bit of the Ron Factor." Ron said, grinning as he stacked his chips up in front of him. "Great idea having a poker night while the girls were out on the town Tommy."

"Yeah, well, what can I say." Tommy said, taking another hand full of chips and having some. "When opertunitiy knocks..."

"I'll say bro." Jason said, taking a swig of soda. "It was pretty nice though, just us guys getting together. Don't think you and I have ever done anything like this since Zack's batchiler party."

"Oh, please don't remind me of that." Tommy laughed, covering his face with his hand.

"Who's Zack?" Brick asked.

"The original Black Ranger." Jason said. "He was pretty much the spirit of the original team. Well, the fun spirit of the team anyway."

"What were the original teams like?" Felix asked.

"Well, for my team there was Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, and me." Jason said as he began to deal the cards out. "Zack was the fun guy of the team, always with a joke, and some awsome hip-hop stylings. Kimberly, this loser's wife." He punched Tommy in the arm who retaliated by throwing his chips at him. "Was the original Pink Ranger and the heart of the team, although she was really a gyminest rather than a fighter. Billy, the original Blue Ranger." Felix's ears perked up as he looked at his cards. "He was the brains of the team. He wasn't much of a fighter, even when he was bashing in putty heads, it wasn't like he was when he was in his Ranger form. Then there was Trini, the Yellow Ranger." Jason and Tommy's faces fell a little. "She was reallys something, the more fighting spirit of the team, she was the greatest fighter of all of us. She died a few years ago in a car crash."

"And then there was you." Benji said after a moment of silence, throwing out a few cards.

"Yeah, me, the original Red Ranger." Jason said. "I guess you could have called me the strength of the team. I was the first one to take charge and the first one to beleive Zordon when we first met him and Alpha. Those were the days when we were Rangers, we all became one big happy family. Granted there were those odd situations when one or two of us would turn evil."

"Evil?" Benji said, folding his hand.

"Yeah, like the time Billy and Kim turned into a couple of punks." Jason said with a smile.

"Oh man, do _not_ go there." Tommy said, laughing.

"Didn't you start evil Tommy?" Felix asked, shaking his head and folding.

"Saddly." Tommy confirmed. "But hey, I came out of it didn't I?"

"So it appears." Brick said, showing his pair of aces.

"What about your team Tommy?" Benji asked, beating Brick's hand with a six-high strait. "It was called Zeo wasn't it?"

"Yeah, that was us." Tommy said as he and Jason were forced to fold and Ron played a flush. "Damn it Ron, give us a break will yea? Anyway, most of the team was a remodeled team of Jason's. I took over as Red Ranger, leading the team. The Pink Ranger was a british girl named Kat after Kimberly took off to Europe for a big gymnastics thing. Kat herself had also been evil, kind of. She was under some kind of spell. The Yellow Ranger was an african girl named Tanya, don't even ask how she joined the team, it involves Time Travel." The other Rangers around them held their hands up, taking Tommy's word for it. "And then there was Rocky." A small silence came across the card table, broken only by Tommy, Jason, and Ron raising their glasses in memory of their fallen brother-in-arms. "He took over as Blue Ranger after Billie retired. And then there was Adam, I tell ya, looking back I'm a little surprised that he wasn't made the Red Ranger, guy's a natural born leader."

"And let's not forget, that I came on as the Gold Ranger for a time." Jason said. "An alien needed me to "hold onto" his powers for a while and took over as a Ranger again. Damn that had felt good, being a Ranger again." They played a few more hands in a kind of chatty silence, talking about relationships and other stuff.

"So, what about your guy's team?" Jason asked. "How do you guys judge each other?"

"Well, Ron's our leader, obviously." Brick said. "Even Zordon said so."

"Yeah, when we first Zordon, he said something about Ron's worrying about the rest of us was what made him the ideal leader." Felix agreeded.

"He's cirtenly strong enough to be able to lead you guys." Benji said.

"Oh, come on guys, you're making me blush." Ron laughed. "And if nothing else, Felix and Brick are difenetly the brains and brawn of the team. As for Tara and Bonnie, I'd say they were the heart and the cunning."

"And what about me?" Benji asked.

"You've got your own team." Ron said. "Read 'em and weep boys, 4 Aces."

* * *

Kim, sr. and jr., Bonnie, Tara, Monique, Yuri, and Ziva moved through the mall, their arms ladened down with shopping bags.

"So this is what you normal American girls do in free time." Yuri said.

"You better beleive it Yuri." Bonnie said. "But most of us are barely normal."

"But what about us?" Tara asked.

"Girl, I'm a lesbian and you're dating the high school freako." She replied.

"Hey, that's the brother-I-never-had you're talking about." Kim said.

"And my boyfriend." Tara added.

"Come on girls, let's take a seat." Kimberly said, hoping to prevent a fight. The seven women sat down and plopped down their many bags down at their sides.

"Hey mom, Jason said something about you dating Jason." Kim said.

"Oh, yes," Kimberly sighed. "That was a long time ago. When Jason left after his time as the Gold Ranger, he and I dated for a time. After he and I were possesed for a time, Jason got a bit more serious and then proposed."

"But you didn't go through it, did you?" Tara asked, engrosed in Kimberly's story.

"No, I mean, I made it to the wedding, but then when I saw Jason standing there, and Tommy standing next to him, he was Jason's best man, I just couldn't really decide which one I loved more." Kimberly asked.

"So, what did you do?" Bonnie asked.

"I ran." Kimberly said simply. "I ran and I hid. Tommy was the first one to find me. He talked to me, help me to figure out what I wanted. I found out later that Jason was standing near by, but he agreed that he and I were never really ment to be and that Tommy and I were destened for me."

"That's so sweet." Monique said, smiling.

"Yeah, well." Kimberly said, blushing a little. "What about your girl's love lives. How are things going with the Ranger boys?"

"And girls." Kim said, reaching over and taking Bonnie's hand and giving it a small squeeze.

"Girl, I am never going to get use to that." Monique said.

"What, got something against lesbians?" Bonnie said crossly.

"No, I just mean you and Kim." Monique said. "I thought you guys hatted each other."

"Yeah, well," Kim said. "Things just worked out that way I guess, weird huh?"

"Girl everything we do is weird." Monique said smiling.

"What about you, Yuri?" Tara asked. "I'm real sorry about what happened with Josh, I should have warned you."

"I do not blame you Tara-chan." Yuri said, patting Tara's hand. "Althought I think that Benji and I are starting to have a relationship forming."

"Doubt he'd admit it though." Ziva said with a laugh.

"So, excatly how does the monster thing go in your guys's relationships?" Tara asked, genualy curious.

"Well, it citrenly makes things intresting." Kim said, smiling over at Bonnie, but then it quickly disappeared as her mother looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I think Felix really likes the whole werewolf thing." Ziva said. "Although he really spends most of his time on somekind of project with Alpha, Zordon, and all the other brains in the Command Center."

"Benji, though he will not admit it, is 'tuned on' I beleive is the term when he sees my fangs." Yuri said, breifly showing them in a smile.

"I don't know with Brick thinks." Monique said. "We're still new with the big relationship thing."

"Well, if you girls are lucky, you'll find something special with the boys." Kimberly said with a smile.

* * *

**And there's that chapter, not much action I know, but I couldn't really think of anything to write about. Anyway, my big "Once a Ranger" story will be starting up soon. I'll have the prolouge next time and then getting started on it's own story like I did with Forever Red."**

**R&R**


	24. Once a Ranger Prolouge

**Like I promised folks, the prolouge to my version of Kim Possible Rangers. I've already got a good idea for what my team of retro rangers is going to be, and i'll be taking guesses/possible suggestions from anyone, just think 10 Rangers, one for each of the current rangers.**

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 15, Once A Ranger Prolouge

Zordon floated in his tube while Alpha and the brains.

"I never get use to how much tech this is." Wade said.

"No kidding." Jim agreeded.

"It completly blows away what we have here on Earth." Tim added.

"I can see where Tommy got the idea for the equipment he had back in the old Dino Thunder base." Haily commented, gazing at the screen she was working on.

"Hey, I helped build that for him." Billy said. "And yeah, this was where I got the over all idea for the tech." Slowly, Zordon's eyes opened, a grave look in them.

"Something wrong Zordon?" Alpha asked.

"I sence that our enemies are comming together in a united front against the Rangers." Zordon said gravely. "Alpha, I think it is time to send out the signel."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up." Wade said. "What signel."

"It's a back up Ranger recrutment program." Jim said.

"We found it when we were looking through the system." Tim continued.

"It sends out a signel to former rangers and repowers their morphers." Jim added.

"To replace Kim and the others." Tim finished.

"Not replace, fill in." Zordon corrected. "I would never replace the Rangers, but I also can't leave Earth unprotected. Therefore, that is the need for this, insurence policy, i suppose you could call it."

"All right." Wade said. "But they had better just be fill ins."

"Don't worry Wade." Billy said. "Zordon's not like that, trust me."

**That's pretty much all I can think of without giving too much away. So like I said, i'm taking guesses to the new team and possible suggestions.**

**R&R**


End file.
